


Minutiae

by AdmiralTDeVanto



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frankenstein is scheming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Raizel and Frankenstein raising the trio, Shinwoo and friends appear in flashbacks, Time Travel Complications, other characters will be added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralTDeVanto/pseuds/AdmiralTDeVanto
Summary: Sent back in time, Frankenstein and Raizel have the opportunity to change the future. They just didn't figure in the small details of raising three modified human children into their plan. Somehow, their lives become a bit more complicated.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 90
Kudos: 220
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

Frankenstein stared blankly ahead, not really seeing the straight and narrow path he was walking on. His boots kicked up the loose gravel, the stones scattering before him. The small village he was within was teaming with life as shops closed down and people moved about to seek shelter from the oncoming storm. But he barely noticed the dark storm gathering up ahead.

The bitter chill of the wind tugged on his black coat, yet he did not bother to button it up. The cold was a nice feeling. He was feeling something else other than the longing and loss.

His heart clenched at those very grim thoughts. A stabbing pain of heartache threatened to burst forth once more, but he struggled to keep his tormenting emotions at bay. He could not afford to break down now, not when he was so vulnerable. Instead he focused his thoughts on his current situation, the situation he and his Master were trapped in.

The mansion was quiet once more. Raizel rarely left the window, if ever. He would only stare outside, his expression one of longing. Yet through the bond, Frankenstein could catch whispers of his agony, the pain that he went through as he relived what he had lost.

Frankenstein clenched his fists at the thought, breathing in deeply. He shuddered, his body trembling with many emotions. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped walking in that very moment.

_Breath in and out. In, out, in, out._

He let out a breath, his fists unclenching. He was shaking right now, trembling even. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, eyes squeezing shut once more.

The nights were worse, when he had to relive the horrible memories once more. In the dark loneliness, he would chase the sleep away with his restlessness. It was better to stay awake rather than watch through his nightmares what had led him up to this moment, over and over again.

His Master was affected more than he was. Frankenstein knew Raizel, he knew the Noblesse better than Frankenstein even knew himself. His Master was silently blaming himself, blaming himself for the sacrifices that were made for them.

" _Take care of yourselves."_

Frankenstein grimaced as that memory filtered through to his head. Even now, he could see those grey eyes layered with pain and desperation. But those words had remained strong and clear, a last wish. A plea, if anything.

" _I was supposed to take care of you,"_ Frankenstein thought silently.

But he had failed. He had failed his kids. He had failed everyone.

Now, he was stuck almost nine-hundred years into the past, reliving his life once more.

His Master shared the same fate. Together, they had to walk this road again, one that was layered with memories and guilt.

Frankenstein growled, shaking his head. Why had those humans been so foolish? How could they have just thrown their lives away so carelessly in an effort to save him? How could Tao, Takeo and M21 go through with such a sacrifice?

Of course, he could not think that way without thinking of Raizel, of his Master. In saving him, his children had also saved Raizel.

He could still remember how Raizel's bloodied and beaten body had felt in his arms, how the Noblesse's life force was slowly slipping away. Even as he knocked on death's doorstep, Raizel had shown no fear for himself. The only fear he had felt was the fear for his companions, for his family.

It was the sacrifice of his family that saved him, saved them all.

Frankenstein forced himself to move, rushing towards the remaining stalls that were open. He needed to gather up on a few of the precious supplies that they lacked in the mansion. He was almost out of Master's favorite tea.

As he counted the coins in his gloved hands and prepared himself to pay for the items, he was also going over the events that had transpired so far. There were still thirteen Nobles reining with the Lord. Muzaka had not battled with his Master yet, and they were in no immediate danger of being betrayed...yet. But, this past was slightly different because now both Frankenstein and Raizel remembered everything that had led up to their future so clearly. And they had the power to change it.

But did they want to change it? It was that very future that led them to meeting their humans, their children. M21, Tao and Takeo.

Without them, they wouldn't have had this chance to change everything. Without their sacrifices, Frankenstein wouldn't have this chance to spare his Master from the brutal betrayal.

But without them, Master would never get to experience the life he wanted. Even as Frankenstein left the village, he wondered if his Master would want to let things be the way they are, to let history repeat itself.

The mansion was within sight, and Frankenstein quickened his steps as the first crash of thunder rumbled from up above. He did not want to be caught on the rain, soaking wet.

He just made it into the mansion as the first wave of raindrops hit the building. With a sigh, Frankenstein shrugged off his cloak and set about putting the new supplies in their ordered spaces. It had taken him a while to adjust to this old, yet suddenly new way of life. There were accommodations that Frankenstein had to adjust to, such as the lack of a dishwasher, and an upgraded kitchen. But he would manage, he would have to.

Striding up the stairs, Frankenstein carried the tray of tea. He could detect his Master in the usual room, as always. The Noblesse still had not left his spot. It was much like the same time when Frankenstein had first met the Noblesse.

Knocking on the door to signal his presence, though there was no need to as Raizel could feel Frankenstein through the bond, he entered the room. "Master, I brought you some tea," he said. He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the silence too much.

Raizel, with his back turned away from Frankenstein, merely dipped his head to signal that he had acknowledged his presence.

Frankenstein set the tea tray down on the table before setting up the cup and pouring in the tea. He made some small noise, such as clunking the glass against the porcelain saucer, and scuffing his foot against the floor. Anything to get the Noblesse to speak.

But Raizel still said nothing.

"The weather seems nasty today," Frankenstein commented. "But the rain will be good for the garden." He glanced up at the Noblesse. "Maybe in the next few days, it will be nice to go for a walk when the weather clears up."

Raizel did not respond.

Frankenstein cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would like to try a new herbal blend of tea. Something new might be good for the both of us."

He felt like he was being ignored, even as Raizel said nothing. But he knew Raizel was listening to every word he said. But it still wasn't enough. The silence threatened to choke Frankenstein, to drown him in his memories and taunt him with what he had lost.

_M21, Tao, Takeo._

Frankenstein straightened up, staring at Raizel. "Master, please," he whispered brokenly. "Please, look at me."

The pitter-patter of the rain was the only sound that could be heard for the next minute. Frankenstein held his breath, agony tearing up his heart. At any moment, he felt like he might break. At any moment, the sorrow would crash down on him.

Warmth flooded him, and instantly, he was comforted. Raizel slowly turned to look at him with equally sorrowful eyes. They were both tearing up inside from what they had lost. But through all those emotions, Frankenstein could detect fear in Raizel's heart. The true fear of the Noblesse was losing what he still had left. All that was left was Frankenstein.

" _Don't leave me."_

"I'm not going anywhere, Master," Frankenstein promised firmly. "I'm not leaving."

Raizel closed his eyes, shuddering. Frankenstein didn't hesitate to rush forward. Gripping Raizel's arms, he helped support the Noblesse up.

"I'm alright, Frankenstein," Raizel said. But he leaned into Frankenstein's touch, comforted. "I will...be alright."

But in their hearts, they both knew that some wounds would take a lifetime to heal. And some things could never be replaced.

_The children. M21, Tao, Takeo._

With barely a sound, Raizel moved away and refocused his attention on the window.

Frankenstein stared sadly at his Master. The Noblesse did not even move from the window. Even as the lightning flashed and illuminated the room, Raizel did not flinch.

**xXx**

His dreams were tormenting him.

Dark Spear had nothing to do with the dreams. Mercifully, Dark Spear seemed to be holding back. But Frankenstein would hardly call it a mercy, as his dreams were suddenly haunted with memories of _them._

He would hear them calling out for him. He would hear their screams, their pleas. He could detect M21's desperation, and Takeo's hope. Tao's voice was the loudest, and Frankenstein could just make out what Tao was screaming, no, crying out to him.

They were crying. They were crying out for him, and for his Master.

" _Boss!"_

" _Frankenstein!"_

" _Get up!"_

Frankenstein awoke with a gasp, his shirt damp with sweat. He groped about in the darkness, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His room stretched out before him, the shadows forming and performing a dark dance.

Frankenstein ran a hand through his long hair, breathing in deeply. He swallowed uncomfortably; his throat dry. He glanced towards his windows; his curtains drawn. But even with the heavy fabric, he could see the dim rays of the morning sun.

Well, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

With a tired sigh, Frankenstein crawled out of his bed and prepared for his day. It was the normal routine for him. He never complained about the same routine. In fact, he used to enjoy it; serving his Master.

But now, he missed Tao's chatter and Takeo's conversations. He had grown used to M21's constant, loyal presence.

And now they were gone.

Preparing for his day should have been the same for him, aside from that uncomfortable feeling building up within him. Grimacing as he buttoned up his shirt, he tried to tamper down on Dark Spear's negative energy. The dark presence subsided somewhat, but it still lingered, never releasing its hold on him.

Frankenstein huffed, blowing a stray strand of blonde hair out of his face. He hoped that the Dark Spear wouldn't continue to act so obnoxious. He had enough to deal with as it was, and he didn't need a crazy bloodthirsty weapon added to his list.

But, despite his wishes, the Dark Spear was still acting up, but he didn't know why. By mid-morning, Frankenstein was annoyed with the nagging presence of his weapon. He tried to hide his discomfort as best as he could from his Master, but he knew that Raizel would detect something amiss soon enough. But that would only happen if Frankenstein didn't deal with the issue first.

He glanced at the Noblesse who continued staring out the window. No, Frankenstein could not burden him any more than he already was. He would deal with this himself.

With that thought in mind, Frankenstein slowly and ever so carefully withdrew from his Master's connection. He still maintained ahold of the link so as not to alarm Raizel with his sudden absence, but at least the Noblesse would not be able to sense his actions. With that done, Frankenstein closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses. He could feel the dark presence swirling within him. That was nothing new, but it was not just the Dark Spear that was nagging him, but something else entirely. There was a mental link, a mental connection that was forming.

He frowned, opening his eyes. He stared at nothing as he pondered. What link, other than the link between him and his Master, did he have? He could feel Dark Spear's connection with two different beings that were not him. But that didn't make sense to Frankenstein. Aside from Crombel, who else wielded Dark Spear's power? But Crombel did not yet exist, so it could not be him. So, who was left?

His eyes widened, and his heart lurched. Two other beings that possessed Dark Spear's corruptive power: He only knew of two, stubborn humans who were brave, or foolish enough, to attempt to wield its power.

With a tight frown, Frankenstein set his teacup down. He dared not get his hopes up. But at the very least, he should conduct an investigation into this strange energy.

"Master," he said. "May I go out for a while?"

Raizel finally glanced at him, and Frankenstein felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of leaving his Master. For the past three days, he had felt the Noblesse maintain a hold on the bond. It was as if he relied on the bond just as much as Frankenstein did. It reminded them both that they were still here for each other, and that they had yet to leave each other.

But here he was, leaving his Master alone in the large mansion.

"I won't be gone long," he promised sincerely. He poured in every ounce of his inner feelings through the bond, hiding nothing from his Master.

Raizel merely stared at him, his red eyes never leaving Frankenstein. Frankenstein's guilt grew as he felt the small hint of fear and desperation course through Raizel's side of the bond, though the Noblesse did his best to hide it. He was afraid of being alone, of losing everything once more. As far as Raizel was concerned, Frankenstein was all that he had left.

"Go."

That simple word caused Frankenstein to blink. He looked up, but his Master merely went back to gazing out the window.

"Frankenstein, I trust you," Raizel said. With that, Frankenstein felt Raizel pull back, giving his servant the freedom to move.

Now Frankenstein wondered if he even wanted to leave. How could he when his Master was in such a fragile state?

But that connection...that connection with Dark Spear...he had to look into it.

He bowed once more. "I'll be back," he promised.

**xXx**

Frankenstein stared up at the building before him. Why, of all places, was he receiving Dark Spear's energy signature here?

The orphanage was dark, but at least it seemed well maintained. The building was intact and large, so obviously _somebody_ in this orphanage cared about maintenance. Aside from that, there was no garden, and everything looked so desolate and miserable.

Doubt filled Frankenstein, and he took a step back. Maybe he was still struggling with coping with the loss of M21, Tao and Takeo, and the Dark Spear was just trying to take advantage of his weakness.

But, there was another pull, a connection of some sorts. It was still there, and it remained strong.

He sighed, turning back to the orphanage and striding forward. While he was here, he might as well investigate the matter. If there was another threat, it would be best for him to deal with it swiftly and efficiently.

He was unprepared for the noise as he entered the building. He cringed as the sound of screaming children reached his ears. Nuns were walking by, and Frankenstein stood there for a moment, at a loss of what to do. No one bothered to stop and ask him what he was doing here, or even order him to leave. But a few nuns passing by did give him odd looks. He ignored them all and instead focused on where Dark Spear was leading him. The very thought of his weapon leading him anywhere caused him some discomfort, but he was also curious.

Taking in deep breath, he walked up the stairs. He had no real destination in mind, nor did he know where he was going. He was just following the thread that pulled at him, the thread that linked him to Dark Spear, and something else entirely. At the top of the steps, the screaming of the many children only increased in volume. The wails and cries tugged at his heart, but he didn't know why he was here in the first place. He just stood at the top of the steps, uneasy. Frankenstein could detect no real reason as to why he was here in the first place, but he did know that he saw no point in sticking around.

Something slammed into his legs, causing Frankenstein to stumble back with a surprised gasp. He glared down at the child that had nearly sent him falling back down the stairs, only to stop and stare with wide eyes.

He caught a glimpse of grey eyes before the child buried his head in Frankenstein's long cloak. A messy mop of grey, almost silver hair sprouted from the child's head. But Frankenstein would recognize this energy signature anywhere, and it sent hope and disbelief surging through him.

"M21?"


	2. Chapter 2

_M21 breathed in deeply, but even that hurt. Everything in his body hurt. Moving so much as an inch sent fiery pain shooting up everywhere. He was sure that he had broken numerous bones. But despite the multiple injuries, his body was still trying to stitch itself back together._

_It still wasn't enough._

_He bit back a whimper, even as he leaned into somebody's embrace. He took in another painful breath. He could detect Takeo's scent and even feel the sniper's familiar aura. Was it Takeo who was holding him? He assumed so._

_"How much longer?" he heard Takeo ask. It sounded like his voice was coming directly above M21, so it must be Takeo that was holding him._

_M21 could hear the faint 'click, click' sounds of someone typing on a keyboard. "Two minutes. Possibly less."_

_M21 cracked one eye open to see Tao sitting across from him, laptop on his lap. The dark-haired man seemed worse for wear than M21 would have thought. But Tao was still working religiously._

_"We might not even have two minutes," he heard Takeo say. He could hear the worry in Takeo's voice, even as his grip tightened around M21. M21 moaned in pain as his ribs protested at the sudden touch, and Takeo immediately loosened his grip. "Sorry M," he muttered._

_M21 closed his eyes once more. "It's okay," he muttered, his voice slurred. His body wasn't healing as it should be. Maybe his werewolf regeneration was not as good as he thought it was._

_Or maybe their enemies had just been too strong._

_"I said we might have less than two minutes," Tao answered._

_"Yes, but how long will it take for a Noblesse to succumb to Eternal Sleep?" Takeo retorted._

_M21 grimaced at the reminder. The last he had seen of Raizel was when the Noblesse had collapsed beneath the strain of his power. Shimmering, red sparks had instantly surrounded Raizel's body, and M21 had seen that happen once before._

_Raizel was finally succumbing to Eternal Sleep._

_Tao did not answer Takeo, but his frown deepened as he narrowed his eyes. His fingers flew across the keyboard quickly. The faint sound of an electric hum filled M21's ears, but he couldn't detect what was happening._

_"Boss is down there with him," Tao responded instead. "I think we would know if Sir Raizel had...passed."_

_"Is this thing even going to work?" Takeo asked. M21 felt Takeo's body stiffen up suddenly at the loud sounds from outside. M21 could recall the recent events that had taken place. The Union had gambled everything it had against them. Crombel brought in all of his assets against them, and he had succeeded. For the most part. Crombel just hadn't counted on Raizel using up the last of his life force to protect them. Even as Crombel was at the edge of victory, he could not break through Raizel's protective barrier._

_But even that had failed._

_As Raizel had laid there, dying in Frankenstein's arms, Tao had come up with a swift, if hasty plan. He had meant to perform the plan alone, but Takeo and M21 wouldn't let him._

_M21 grimaced at the memory, the memory that had led him to his current state._

_"I will buy you some time," he had promised. "Just get that machine up and running and fix this future."_

_He had left Takeo to guard Tao, but M21 hadn't counted on Yuri and the modified guards being so powerful. If Regis hadn't shown up when he did, then M21 would have been joining his dead companions a lot sooner._

_Just thinking about Regis made M21's heart shudder with pain. The young Noble had valiantly stood by his side, and even made sure M21 was taken to safety. He hadn't seen Regis since that moment, but he could wager a guess as to what had happened, as the Noble was not with them in this very room._

_Regis had met the same fate as Seira. The fate of Eternal Sleep._

_But they could change that. If Tao was right, then Regis and Seira wouldn't have to die, Raizel will live, and Frankenstein could make sure this never happened._

_"Done!" Tao exclaimed suddenly. His excited voice pulled M21 from his grim thoughts, and amidst the pain, hope surged through him._

_"But...there's a minor snag," Tao continued._

_Takeo stiffened up, and M21's hope fell. "What do you mean a snag?" Takeo demanded. "You said you were able to fix the minor bugs!"_

_Tao shook his head. "I said that I might be able to fix the 'bugs.' But that's not the problem."_

_The 'bugs' as Tao had put it, was more than just a bug. If Takeo and M21 hadn't found and stopped Tao when they had, then Tao would have worked up the time machine and attempted to change the future himself; all at the cost of his own existence._

_When Takeo and M21 had refused to let Tao go through with it alone, Tao had quickly realized that there was no point in going through with it in the first place. Sacrificing his own life? Yes, no problem. But the very existence of his dearest companions? No. Out of the question._

_"The problem is," Tao continued. "The 'bug' still exists, but I was able to alter it somewhat."_

_M21 stared at Tao tiredly. "What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is that while we may not be able to exist in this lifetime, like, we will never be born into the families and lifestyles of this time, we will still be able to travel back in time and live." He looked up. "We can go back in time with Boss and Raizel."_

_They all traded looks. M21 slowly smiled through the pain, and Takeo grinned. Tao himself seemed equally amused._

_"Well," Takeo said. "Living with those two for the next nine-hundred years won't be so bad."_

_"Let's just do it," M21 breathed, unable to hide his pain any longer. At this point, he didn't know if he could pull through in time._

_Tao's smile vanished, but he nodded firmly as he set about to work. "Alright!" he announced. "Let's rewrite history!"_

**xXx**

Frankenstein embraced the young child that clung to him so tightly. M21 buried his head in Frankenstein's shoulder, his tiny fists holding on to him. "I've got you," Frankenstein soothed, running his hand through M21's matted hair. "You're safe now."

M21 nodded, but he still did not let go. His tiny body was shaking. Whether that was from the cold, or from exhaustion, Frankenstein could not tell. But he would take care of whatever was afflicting the child soon enough.

Questions and emotions swirled through him. How was this even possible? What made this possible? Did it have anything to do with the Dark Spear, or the attacks that had led him and Master to the past?

He narrowed his blue eyes. Whatever the case, he would get to the bottom of it right after he checked M21 over at the mansion. Master would be so pleased with this! Just the very thought of his Master seeing M21 once again made Frankenstein eager to get back.

Standing up with M21 in his arms, Frankenstein was prepared to head down the stairs, when M21 tugged on his hair. Frankenstein paused and glanced at the determined child. M21's grey eyes were narrowed, and he held a fistful of Frankenstein's hair in his little hands, but the child was pointing down the halls with his free hand.

Frankenstein frowned. "What is it?" he asked. He yelped as M21 tugged on his hair yet again. Undeterred from the frown he was receiving from the blonde man, M21 continued pointing.

Frankenstein looked down the hallway where M21 was pointing. Glancing back at the determined child, he carefully placed M21 back down, but he grabbed his hand. With unsteady steps, M21 led Frankenstein down the halls and past several rooms. The crying continued, but Frankenstein was only focused on M21. He marveled at the fact that this was even happening, and that M21 was truly with them.

Stopping at one room, M21 entered, still leading Frankenstein. Rows of cribs holding children filled the room. Some children were sleeping in their cribs, while others were awake. One lone child in the far corner of the room was standing up and crying at the top of his lungs. Frankenstein's eyes scanned the room, wondering why M21 would want to bring him here. But the werewolf child just pointed, looking up at Frankenstein expectantly.

Frankenstein followed the direction where M21 was pointing, and gasped. M21 didn't need to lead him anywhere anymore. He already knew why he was here. Scooping up M21, he rushed to the far side of the room. There was only one child crying, and it was to that child Frankenstein was rushing to.

The boy was shaking the bars of the crib, tears pooling down his red cheeks as he wailed. His messy, unnaturally magenta hair was not the only dead give-away to who he was. Frankenstein could also detect that child's unique energy signature. Frankenstein was picking up the child in an instant, still holding M21 in his right arm.

"Sh, Takeo," Frankenstein murmured. "I've got you." He didn't need the Dark Spear to tell him that this distraught child was, somehow, Takeo.

Takeo sniffled but immediately stopped crying. As M21 had done, he buried his head on Frankenstein's shoulder.

He stood there in the room, still holding both Takeo and M21. He breathed in deeply, wondering if this was some cruel dream that he would wake up from. Would he find himself back at the mansion, in his bed, still longing for the family he had lost?

But no. He was very much awake and still holding the two children. If he had M21 now, and Takeo was with him, then there was just one more member of the RK band he needed to collect.

His hopes now soaring, Frankenstein looked at M21. "Is there somewhere else I need to be?" The wide smile on M21's face was telling enough.

**xXx**

_Tao didn't know if it was supposed to hurt, or if he was supposed to feel at rest when they went through this whole 'time travel.' But then again, he had never attempted to perform time travel, and the only thought process he had was this: Let's give it a try!_

_But he wouldn't deny that he was worried. Fearful even. He was fine with sacrificing his own life to save Sir Raizel, Frankenstein, Regis, Seira: all of them. He wasn't thrilled at the thought of dying and erasing his existence, but if it meant giving his companions another shot at life, then so be it._

_But Takeo and M21 just had to track him down and interrupt him. They had both declared that either Tao found another way to save everyone, or they would give up their own existence with him. Tao had been forced to choose the first option. If his actions cost M21 and Takeo their existence, he would never forgive himself. After all, he was doing this for them to live, not to erase their very lives._

_Tao shifted in his seat, uncomfortable and nervous. "Listen, um, I am not sure if we will have our memories, or what will happen…" He lowered his gaze. "We might not even remember each other. I'm not too sure about this time travel, or what will happen…"_

_"Tao," Takeo interrupted. "How many times have you time traveled?" His tone was teasing and light, even as he held a bleeding and exhausted M21._

_Tao couldn't help but grin wryly. "Not very often."_

_Takeo nodded. "Thought so. We will get through this, right?"_

_Tao looked up. "Right," he muttered. This would have been a lot easier if he had gone through with this plan himself. But, in a way, he was relieved that Takeo and M21 had stopped him. The thought of never existing terrified him, and he was grateful for their intervention._

_"Thanks guys," he whispered. He looked up. "You're amazing companions."_

_"No," M21 breathed tiredly. "We're family."_

_The time machine wired to life, signaling its completion. But Tao focused on the two beings before him with a smile. "Yes, yes we are." With that, he activated the machine. He closed his eyes as the blue light covered him, Takeo and M21, and he prayed that it worked. As he was pulled in, Tao could not help but think, "Boss, Sir Raizel, take care of yourselves."_

**xXx**

Frankenstein stared down at the crying infant in the cradle. The baby was a newborn from the looks of it, and a very small one at that. He couldn't help but grin as he picked up the screaming black-haired baby. "Well Tao," he stated. "Looks like you're the runt of the family."

The baby had stopped crying the minute he had picked him up. But Tao focused his dark eyes on Frankenstein. Finally, as if at peace, he closed his eyes. Frankenstein carefully cradled the baby in his arms, using one arm to hold Tao. With his remaining free arm, he picked up Takeo and propped the infant on his hip. He did not know how old Takeo was, but the infant was unable to walk, or even sit up straight. Thankfully M21 seemed old enough to walk and did not need any carrying. But he had not let go of Frankenstein's cloak since they had arrived in the nursery.

But therein was the problem. As Frankenstein stood there with a baby in one arm, and an infant in his other, he realized that he had no way of getting to Lukedonia. He couldn't fly back with three children. Maybe with two, but he really didn't want to leave M21 alone for such a long period of time.

But if he had someone with him…

He smiled at the thought. Looking down at the grey-haired child that was still clinging to him, he gently nudged him forward. "Come on M21. Follow me." As he made his way out of the room, Frankenstein connected his mind to his Master's. He displayed all of his excitement, hope and joy to the Noblesse. Such an amount of emotion had never hit the Noblesse so much, and it caught his attention just as Frankenstein had hoped.

Now all he had to do was provide his Master with directions. As distraught as he was to admit it, his Master was directionally challenged and could get lost easily without some help.

**xXx**

Raizel followed the bond like a thread. Yes, he would need the bond to help guide him to where Frankenstein was. Directions were confusing to him, and he doubted he could find Frankenstein in the human village on his own.

He was confused about what Frankenstein had been up to, and he could feel parts of Frankenstein's emotions through the bond. His servant had been hesitant at first, then shocked. But there had been no danger, so Raizel had not worried about a possible attack. He had faith in Frankenstein's abilities, and he knew that any opponent Frankenstein faced in this lifetime would be no match for the blonde human.

But when Frankenstein had reached out to him through the bond, when he had asked Raizel to come to the village, he hadn't known what to make of it. Then, to be flooded with such emotions, he had been caught by surprise! It had been enough to pull him away from his window and step foot outside, which he had not done since the day they had arrived back in this timeline.

It hurt him to have lost the lifestyle he had; the lifestyle Frankenstein had tried to build for him. It hurt him even more to lose the family he had as well. He missed his human companions, and he missed their presence. He had grown fearful of what this could mean for their existence, and if he would ever see them again.

He had been aware that Frankenstein had grown worried for him, and he had felt guilty. They were both suffering, but Raizel was unsure how to comfort Frankenstein with his loss when Raizel was dealing with his own. He wanted to reach out to his bonded and take his grief away, but he didn't know how.

So, to feel this amount of emotion and this amount of joy, even after all that had happened, confused Raizel.

He landed on the edge of the village, his steps taking him to the outskirts. His red eyed gaze surveyed the area around him. There were not that many humans out, which he was grateful for. He did not need any unwanted attention drawn to him.

He followed the bond towards a secluded section overlooking a field. Tall trees provided safety and security for some, and it was there Raizel was detecting Frankenstein's presence.

It looked as if Frankenstein had chosen this exact spot farthest away from the main square. Why Frankenstein wanted to meet with his Master like this, he did not know. But Raizel would go to him. He didn't like being alone in the mansion anyway.

Raizel caught sight of Frankenstein's figure resting against a large tree. As he approached, Raizel's confusion grew. In Frankenstein's arms appeared to be two babies, and curled up at his side was a small, sleeping child.

Frankenstein opened his blue eyes and smiled at his Master. He gently nudged the sleeping child at his side, his smile widening. "Hey, wake up," he said softly. There was such tenderness in his voice that it caught Raizel by surprise. Frankenstein only used that tone around the family when dealing with fragile issues.

The child looked up and opened his grey eyes. But even before Raizel had caught sight of the child's face, he knew who it was.

Raizel dropped to his knees, eyes wide. He looked at Frankenstein for confirmation, only to receive an encouraging nod. "It's them, Master," Frankenstein affirmed. "It's them."

Raizel looked back at the child who was now crawling towards him. M21 looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wai?" he asked.

Despite the mispronunciation of his nickname, Raizel gently touched M21's head. He felt the softness of the hair between his fingers, confirming that this was indeed real, despite his disbelief. "How?" he asked. Frankenstein shrugged. Or, he did his best to shrug while he was still holding two babies. "I don't know," he answered.

Raizel decided in that moment that it really didn't matter. Something was going right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Master," Frankenstein started. "You have to hold him like this." Frankenstein then proceeded to demonstrate how a child should be properly held. He placed Takeo on his right hip with his right arm supporting the child's back. He brought his left hand up to support Takeo's neck. Frankenstein cast a glance to where Tao was resting. He had slipped off his coat and placed it on the ground beneath the tree. Tao was very much awake as he lay there on the comfy coat, watching everything with wide eyes. In that moment, Tao looked as if he was going to be swallowed alive by the large coat.

Tao's small size did cause Frankenstein some concern. He could have estimated based on holding Tao alone that Tao was around six pounds. A horrifying thought occurred to him: was Tao premature? Life was hard enough for babies as it was, especially in this timeline with no modern technology, but a premature baby had a harder time surviving.

That unfamiliar feeling of fear came upon Frankenstein. He hated that feeling! He didn't know anything about Tao's, Takeo's, or M21's past and therefore had no knowledge on their medical conditions when they were infants. There was also the question as to how and why the three of them were here with Frankenstein and Raizel. And why were they here as infants?

He would find out about that later. First, he had to figure out on how to transport everyone to the safety of Lukedonia. But that was proving to be a bit of a challenge, as his Master seemed incapable of holding an infant.

Raizel glanced M21 before gently kneeling down in the ground. As if by instinct, M21 held his arms up. Raizel paused and glanced at Frankenstein helplessly.

"He wants you to pick him up," Frankenstein explained. Takeo wiggled a bit in his hold, so Frankenstein proceeded to pat Takeo's back soothingly. With a soft sigh of contentment, Takeo rested his head on Frankenstein's shoulders. But that contentment only lasted for a moment.

Tao let out a soft squeak, his mouth flapping open and closed as he gaped. Frankenstein knelt down next to Tao, balancing Takeo on his hip as he adjusted the coat so as to cover up Tao. However, a harsh tug on his hair caused Frankenstein to yelp. His gaze flickered over to see Takeo holding fistfuls of Frankenstein's hair in his hand. With wide eyes that held fascination, Takeo began to chew on the blonde locks. Baby drool dripped onto his hair, and Frankenstein grimaced. Deciding not to dwell on the thought of baby saliva dripping on his shirt and contaminating his hair, he focused his attention on the Master.

Raizel did not notice his servant's discomfort and only focused on M21. "Okay," he answered, determinedly. Closing his eyes briefly, he refocused his gaze in M21 who was still holding up his arms, waiting to be picked up. Raizel paused once more. "How do I pick him up?"

Frankenstein hesitated. "One moment, Master." He gently placed Takeo on the cloak next to Tao. He grimaced at the sight of the many strands of his hair in Takeo's hands, but Takeo seemed content with his little activity of chewing on what he had managed to pull out of Frankenstein's head. With a sigh, Frankenstein turned to pick up M21. "Here sir," he said. "I will pass him on to you so you can hold him."

Raizel took a hesitant step forward, eyeing M21. Holding his arms out, he looked away as Frankenstein passed the child to his Master. Raizel's arms encircled M21's waist, and M21 wrapped his legs around Raizel. The Noblesse immediately stiffened up, and he held the child as far from him as possible.

Frankenstein frowned. "Master, you will have to hold him closer so that he will not fall into the ocean when we fly back to Lukedonia." Just the thought of any of the children plummeting into the unforgiving sea caused him to freeze up in fear.

Something akin to a grimace flickered across Raizel's face. Frankenstein had been confused at first to his Master's hesitation to hold the children, and then it soon occurred to him: His Master was not used to personal touch. Even the amount of times Frankenstein had touched his Master was limited. He didn't know if that was a Noble thing, or if it had anything to do with his Master being isolated for so long.

"Perhaps I can wait here with M21 while you take Tao and Takeo to the mansion, and then come back for us," Raizel suggested suddenly.

But Frankenstein shook his head. "That would mean I would have to leave two babies alone and unsupervised for an unreasonable amount of time in the mansion."

This time, Raizel outwardly grimaced. "Maybe I should hold the baby instead."

Frankenstein cocked his head. "You would like to hold Tao?" At Raizel's energetic nod, Frankenstein shrugged. "Alright. Babies need to be held differently than a toddler anyway." Frankenstein wondered if that was what his Master had secretly been hoping for.

Raizel had placed M21 right next to Takeo as Frankenstein picked up Tao. Holding Tao out to the Noblesse, Frankenstein displayed how a baby should be held. "You must support the neck," Frankenstein explained. "Babies cannot hold their heads up right, and therefore will need to be supported in certain areas to avoid injuries. You will need to hold him close to you and…" he trailed off at the hopeless expression that was now displayed on Raizel's face.

Frankenstein smiled kindly. "Yes, Master. Holding any child includes physical touch." He stepped forward and carefully passed Tao to Raizel. Sudden nervousness spiked through the bond, and Frankenstein was startled to find that his Master was indeed _nervous_ about holding the baby!

"Don't worry," Frankenstein assured him as Raizel held Tao uncomfortably. "You won't hurt him."

Raizel looked at him worriedly. "But if I do not support the neck, I will hurt him."

Frankenstein didn't bother pointing out that Tao's spinal cord could be damaged and therefore paralyze him if he was not held right. The neck was after all the most important part of the body for a baby. But there was no need to worry the Noblesse any more than he already was. Instead, Frankenstein helped by adjusting Raizel's hold on Tao. He helped his Master with the positioning of his hands and how to hold his arms in a comfortable manner for both him and the baby.

Finally stepping back, Frankenstein nodded to himself with satisfaction. The portrait standing before him was that of a stiff Noblesse holding a rapidly blinking baby. It may not be a perfect image, but it was going to work for now. With a satisfied nod, he turned to pick up Takeo and M21.

A piercing cry rang out. It was soft at first before increasing in volume. With desperate gasps, the cries continued. Frankenstein spun around quickly; eyes wide as he took in his Master struggling to figure out how to hold a crying Tao. The Noblesse's helplessness only grew.

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" Raizel asked worriedly as Tao's cries continued.

Frankenstein rushed forward. "No, I don't think so," he answered quickly. God he hoped nothing bad had happened. He could just imagine how his Master's guilt would consume him if he had accidentally harmed Tao. And a baby at that!

Frankenstein observed Tao and tried to locate any clear sign as to what was afflicting the baby. Tao's cries continued and his tiny fists were clenched as he flailed them about. He continued to gasp, his wails rising and falling in volume.

Relief flooded Frankenstein as he came to a possible, yet simple solution. "He's hungry."

Raizel also looked relieved and sighed as well. "Oh." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Then he will need milk to eat."

Frankenstein nodded as he picked up Takeo. Placing the infant on his left side, he also picked up M21. "Yes. We can get him some milk at the market-" He was cut off when a sudden thought occurred to him. There was no modern market for him to purchase milk. And there was no store that had any formulas for baby food in the first place. This was the Dark Ages, where modern technology did not exist. The only way babies got food was provided in a way that neither he nor his Master could provide. Ew, that was a disturbing thought.

Raizel cocked his head as he watched the blonde human. "Frankenstein?" he questioned. He felt Frankenstein's growing worry and exasperation, and it concerned him.

In response, Frankenstein sighed. "This will be a bit more complicated than I thought," he confessed.

"How so?"

Before Frankenstein could respond, an infuriated shout rang out in the air. "Thieves! Kidnappers! They took our babies!"

Both Frankenstein and Raizel turned suddenly to see a multitude of angry nuns rushing at them. Raizel frowned in confusion while Frankenstein backed away slowly. "Master," he said quickly. "I think it is time for us to leave now."

Raizel looked back at him. "Why? Those women over there said they have lost their children."

"Yes," Frankenstein said quickly. " _Our_ children. They will take the children away from us if we don't leave... _now!"_

At Tao's increased cries, Raizel's eyes widened as he realized what and who the nuns were looking for. Closing his eyes as if preparing himself, he tightened his grip around the baby before running off. Frankenstein followed after his Master as the nuns continued their pursuit.

"Kidnappers! Give us back our babies!"

"Frankenstein!" Raizel exclaimed. "Can't you just explain to them that Tao, Takeo, and M21 are _our_ babies?"

Frankenstein grimaced. "I don't think they are ready to listen to reason." Not to mention, he had in a way kidnapped his own children from the orphanage, so he could see how this would look bad. But there was no way he was going to admit that to the Master.

"The people in the villages call these women daughters of God," Raizel continued. At this point, they had left the nuns far behind as they ran with their increased speed, but Frankenstein could still hear their infuriated shouts. "What if they try to curse us?" Raizel asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Frankenstein assured him. "You are confusing them with witches." At that point, both he and Raizel ducked in between two buildings, out of sight of the angry women. With that, they both leaped into the air and flew over the buildings.

Frankenstein looked behind him worriedly at his Master. Tao was still crying, and he had yet to figure out how to feed him. It was times like this that Frankenstein would have looked up possible solutions on the internet, but there was no such resources yet.

Landing practically on the other side of the village, Frankenstein held both Takeo and M21 close. Raizel landed in front of him, gazing at Tao worriedly. The baby's cries had softened somewhat, and that was a cause for concern. Raizel looked at Frankenstein, panicked.

"Is he dying?"

Frankenstein blinked at the horrifying statement. They had found their family, albeit in a complicated situation. But did this miracle really just happen, only for them to lose Tao because of his own ignorance?

"Milk," Frankenstein muttered. "He needs milk."

Raizel brightened up. "We need a cow."

"No," Frankenstein said. "Cow's milk is harder for a baby to digest and would be harmful on his systems." He beamed as a thought occurred to him. "Goats milk will do!"

Raizel recoiled back at the declaration. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "Goat's milk is disgusting," he stated.

"It's not for you Master," he responded. "Goat's milk will help fatten this baby up, which is what he needs." Frankenstein hastily set M21 down next to Raizel. He figured that his Master should be able to handle Tao and M21 alone. Still holding Takeo, he backed up. "Stay here Master," Frankenstein said. "I will go get us a goat."


	4. Chapter 4

Tao was hungry.

No. He was _very_ hungry. And he wanted to be fed _now._ At that moment, all thoughts about the Union, his own safety and the safety of his companions became a second priority. Top priority was getting food. Normally in a situation like this, Tao would get up and serve himself some food. But at the moment, he found himself strangely immobile. He didn't know why he was incapable of getting himself some food, but that didn't change the fact that he was still hungry!

He could feel himself reaching out for food as the gnawing hunger assaulted his stomach. He wanted food, and he wanted it now! But no matter how much he tried; food would not appear to him when he wanted it.

So, Tao did the only thing he felt compelled to do. He cried. It felt childish, but at the same time, it felt right. At least those nearby would be able to sense his distress and hopefully feed him. When any source of food had yet to arrive, Tao just increased his screams. Maybe he wasn't being loud enough. Yeah, that was it! He just needed to scream louder!

But that proved to be just as tiring, so instead, his cries had been reduced to soft whimpers. Was he being punished? Was someone so angry at him that they would withhold his food from him? What had he done to deserve such a cruel treatment? All he wanted was food! Was that too much to ask for?

Taking in deep breathes, Tao began to whimper. He was close to some warm body, so at least he had that small comfort. He could also detect the heartbeat of this strange, yet somehow familiar being. But this being wasn't food!

Than an indignant thought occurred to him. If he knew this person, then why weren't they feeding him?

Another wail tore through him. How dare this person deny him of any sustenance! Couldn't they see that he was struggling over here? And whoever was holding him better stop bouncing him! Did they think that would make him feel any better?

In the back of Tao's suddenly young mind, it occurred to him that he was being unreasonably childish for a man of his age.

**xXx**

Raizel didn't know what to do. Tao's crying had subsided somewhat, which concerned him greatly. Was Tao starving to death? The very thought caused Raizel to panic once more, and he urged Frankenstein through the bond to hurry up. He had never taken care of a baby, or anyone, before. But it seemed as if he would have to adjust rather quickly.

He began to sway back and forth in an effort to calm Tao down, but the baby's cries only increased. Raizel suddenly found himself wishing for the silence once more, but he quickly banished the thought. At least Tao was doing something and making noises instead of those soft, pathetic whimpers.

Glancing over where M21 was, Raizel found himself staring into the eyes of the wolf pup. Thankfully, he didn't seem hungry either, or upset. He just stared. Raizel didn't know if he felt relieved or concerned with M21's stoic behavior. Was such behavior typical of a child?

Based on Tao's sniffling, Raizel had to guess that...maybe not.

Raizel continued swaying back and forth, holding Tao close. He tried not to winch at the amount of physical contact he was displaying. He had never been touched so much in his life! But Tao needed this, and Raizel would try to comfort the baby as much as he could until Frankenstein came back.

Raizel raised his hand, albeit with a bit of uncertainty, to rub Tao's back. Tao's tiny fists clenched a bit of Raizel's shirt, searching for anything. With each sniffling cry, Raizel felt his heart break a bit more. This child was in need of help, and Raizel was unable to give him anything to sooth his pain.

"Frankenstein," he muttered. "Hurry." He had never been impatient with his servant before, but now, he was becoming fretful. He reminded himself that Frankenstein was hurrying as quickly as he possibly could to try and find a good source of milk for Tao, but Tao didn't seem to understand that.

M21 arose from where he had been waiting ever so patiently. With worried eyes, he approached Raizel and hugged the Noblesse's leg. He looked up with deep concern, pointing at Tao. "Baby," he said.

Raizel blinked, confused as to why M21 would possibly be talking to him. "Yes," he said finally, nodding to Tao. "Baby."

M21 frowned. "Loud."

Raizel nodded once more. "Yes. He is very loud."

M21's frown deepened as he focused his gaze back on Tao. "Baby," he repeated. Then, with a huff, he sat down right near Raizel's feet, arms folded. "Baby," he muttered.

Raizel stood there with uncertainty, not knowing what to do. So instead, he went back to patting Tao's back as the baby continued his mournful cries.

**xXx**

Takeo chewed on Frankenstein's hair with content. Frankenstein tried to ignore the baby drool that was now in his hair, but that was proving to be a bit more difficult than he imagined. If Takeo couldn't have the hair, then he would soak Frankenstein's shirt with baby drool.

"Stop that," Frankenstein huffed, pulling his hair out of Takeo's tight fists. But Takeo proved to be just as determined to stuff anything into his mouth. With a tired sigh, Frankenstein shifted his hold on Takeo. Deciding that ignoring the infant would be best, Frankenstein instead focused his attention on the young girl in the small barn. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she set about with carrying the two buckets of milk. It was that very bucket of milk that Frankenstein had his eyes on. He had been watching, waiting for the opportunity to snatch up that bucket of milk for his starving child.

Sure, he had told his Master that he was getting a goat. But truth be told, Frankenstein didn't even know how to milk a goat in the first place. With a grimace, he realized that he would have to learn if he intended to feed the children and keep them alive. But milking a goat was not something he was looking forward to.

He could feel his Master's anxiety through the bond, which caused Frankenstein to wonder if Tao was crying once more. He had never felt his Master behave this anxiously before, and it worried him. But if a newborn baby was crying because it was hungry, then Frankenstein could understand why his Master would feel so helpless in the face of an innocent baby.

Takeo tugged sharply on Frankenstein's hair, rudely pulling him out of his train of thought. He focused his attention on the girl once more. The buckets she had placed down were within easy reach, and no one was around. Seeing how occupied she was with handling her items, he calmly strode forward. Barely missing a beat, he picked up a bucket full of milk and continued at a leisurely pace. The girl didn't even notice what was missing. He did almost feel bad for stealing her hard-earned work. But he had a baby to feed.

As he calmly, yet hurriedly, made his way back to the place where he had left his Master, he remained alert for any unwanted villagers. All the while, he kept a look out for those determined nuns. He really didn't want to come across those women anytime soon. But he could also just imagine his Master coming across the nuns and trying to calmly explain to them that the boys were his children. While the thought of the three children being _his_ made sense to the Noblesse, Frankenstein could just see the nuns corrupting his Master's innocent mind with the logic behind such a statement.

To his immense relief, his Master was right where he had left him. But this time, M21 was sitting practically right on top of his Master's feet, and Tao had continued to cry. Never had Frankenstein seen such relief in his Master's eyes than he did at that very moment. Frankenstein was left with momentary confusion as he felt slight impatience through the bond. Was his Master impatient with him? The very thought caused Frankenstein to hurry forward almost frantically.

"Where's the goat?" Raizel asked. He glanced in the direction Frankenstein had come from, as if he was expecting a smelly animal to come flouncing down with a bunch of milk to serve the hungry baby.

"No goat for now," Frankenstein answered. He placed the bucket down at a safe distance. Heaven forbid should he spill it! He really didn't want to go and steal that poor milk maids work again. "We will need to feed Tao from the bucket."

Raizel glanced at the bucket, then back at Frankenstein. "How are you going to feed him?"

With a pause, Frankenstein realized that he had no bottle. How could such an important detail escape his notice? With no bottle, how was he to feed Tao? But, to be fair, this was his first time trying to feed a baby. Summon a soul eating weapon to kill his enemies? No problem. Challenge a mighty being to a duel just for the fun of it? A hobby of his. Create modified humans just because he was good at it? No sweat. But feeding a baby? He needed to add that to the resume.

Another cry from Tao caused Frankenstein to run a hand through his hair as he thought deeply. With a deep frown, Frankenstein came to one conclusion. "We will have to pour some of the milk into his mouth."

Raizel blinked. "How?"

"Together," Frankenstein answered. Frankenstein set Takeo down and gestured for his Master to stay still. "I need you to adjust your grip so that I can position the milk for him to eat."

The Noblesse looked at him with growing confusion. "I am holding him so that his neck does not snap."

Frankenstein blinked. Was his Master worried about holding Tao the wrong way? From the looks of it, the Noblesse could situate himself a bit better when he was holding a baby. He looked immensely uncomfortable as he had his one hand supporting Tao's neck while he used his arm to cradle the small body. Frankenstein took a moment to observe his Master, wondering what the best way would be to hold Tao so that they could feed him. But the agonizing cries coming from the baby caused his heart rate to pick up speed as he felt himself panicking.

"Alright," he said finally. "Here, I will need you to hold him against your chest while having him face me. Yes, Master, that means you will have to press him even closer to your body." Frankenstein started forward and helped his Master adjust his grip on Tao.

"Maybe you should hold him," Raizel said softly.

Frankenstein gave his Master what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "It will be fine, sir. You're doing great."

Raizel's red eyes flickered with discomfort as Tao's tiny back was pressed up against his chest. It was then that Frankenstein realized that if he were to even try to feed Tao from the bucket, most of the milk would splatter on the ground.

He frowned. "Never mind," he said. "I think you need to hold him differently."

Raizel's helplessness grew. "Frankenstein!"

"Hold on," Frankenstein soothed. His Master's anxiety was rising with the increased level of touch that he was having with Tao. He quickly took Tao from his Master and nodded to him. "Cradle your arms. Yes, just like that." He hesitantly stepped forward. "Now, I am going to place him in your arms, and you are to hold him."

Raizel took in a breath, his eyes closing as if he was mentally preparing himself. Then, with a nod, he gestured for Frankenstein to give him Tao. With ease and gentleness, Frankenstein quickly placed Tao in Raizel's embrace. The Noblesse supported the baby's neck, gazing down at Tao's face. The baby was still crying, wanting to be fed.

Frankenstein hurriedly picked up the bucket and awkwardly positioned it between him and his Master. Raizel leaned back slightly, turning his gaze away as some of the milk dripped onto Tao's cheeks. Frankenstein winced as some milk splattered on his Master's shirt. But Tao seemed eager to eat whatever he could get. But thankfully, Tao's hungry gasps subsided somewhat as some of the milk dripped into his mouth.

In the end, more milk was splattered on Tao's face than what was in his stomach, but he had mercifully stopped crying. With a heavy sigh, Frankenstein glanced once more at the bucket. There were still some milk left over, but Tao seemed content, his eyes closed. Raizel still held Tao, although he winced as he took in Tao's sticky face.

At Raizel's glance, Frankenstein hurried on, "We will wash him up properly when we get back."

Raizel nodded, satisfied. He glanced back at Tao once more. A ghost of a smile, so small that Frankenstein wondered if it was even there, crossed the Noblesse's face. "Home," he said softly. "With the children."

It was then that Frankenstein took a moment to pause and think. To really think. Both his Master and he were now taking care of three infants. Babies at the youngest. He would need to prepare some rooms, as well as collect an adequate supply of baby products. What baby products did this day and age even offer? That was something he would have to look into. He also wanted to check on the children's physical conditions and see how they were affected. He would need to get some suitable clothes as well, and soft towels for bathing time. Good Lord, how did one even go about bathing an infant? Just the very thought left him slightly uneasy. Not only that, but Tao and possibly Takeo were not old enough to consume solid foods. He would have to come back to get a goat. Maybe two.

A surge of warmth overcame the bond, and Frankenstein focused his attention on Raizel. His Master was still gazing at Tao, his expression soft. "He's small."

Frankenstein smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Master. He is." With that thought, he realized that these three modified humans were now fragile. They were needy and would have to be provided with certain resources to ensure their wellbeing and survival.

Dropping down to his knees, Frankenstein scooped up Takeo. Gently positioning Takeo on his hip, he picked up M21. Grunting, he rose up from his kneeling position. No, he was not used to holding two children, but he would have to manage. His Master was uncomfortable enough as it was with holding Tao, and he could not have his Master hold two children.

Takeo let out a whimper that caused Frankenstein to freeze in his tracks. Alarm shot through him as he tried to assess what possible danger could have caused Takeo's distress. Then, the horrifying thought occurred to him. Did he harm Takeo in some way? Frankenstein met Raizel's startled expression as Takeo's cries slowly turned into a wail. Both Frankenstein and Raizel stared at the child, eyes wide. In that moment M21 reached up and tugged on Frankenstein's hair to catch his attention. When that didn't work, M21 just tugged harder while also voicing his own needs. A need that both men failed to consider.

"I hungee."


	5. Chapter 5

A foul mood did not describe the type of mood Frankenstein was in. He was livid. He had been flying back and forth from the human village and to Lukedonia for the past three hours, and he was tired. His last trip had involved bringing a goat back. He hadn't even bothered to pay for the thing, it was more trouble than it was worth. The goat had seemed persistent in struggling throughout the whole flight back, kicking and biting at him. At this point, Frankenstein's suit was ruined, and he was sore in all sorts of places where the goat had kicked at him.

Mutton for dinner sounded good right about now.

But even as he tied the stubborn goat to a pole outside the gardens, he just had to remind himself that this was all for the children. Without the goat, they would starve. He could overlook this one event...probably.

Frankenstein was out of breath by the time he stumbled back into the mansion. He set the buckets down before sighing. Closing his eyes, he briefly went over just what it was he still needed to collect for the...children. He was still trying to figure out how and why those three boys had come back as infants.

His eyes opened up instantly as he remembered just _who_ he had left the children with. As much as he adored his Master, he was also aware of his Master's limitations when it came to social cues and tending to other beings. Dealing with three hungry babies was not something the Noblesse was capable of handling.

Maintaining a calm air, Frankenstein went up the large stairs. The mansion was quiet, despite the fact that there were three new visitors in the building. But if Frankenstein could just listen intently, he could make out Takeo's soft cries. That alone caused Frankenstein to hurry up make his way to the room where he had left Raizel.

"I'm back, Master," Frankenstein announced as he entered the room. He set the small sack down, opening it as he did so. He had brought plenty of soft rags and blankets for the babies. He was nowhere near completing his list of baby things, but he was getting pretty close to it. With that thought in mind, he glanced back up to see Raizel hovering over a small crib. It was a tacky crib that Frankenstein had snatched up from the market, and it was only temporary. Once he had everything in order, he would purchase a much larger and more comfortable crib with plush, soft blankets and warm pillows.

Frankenstein frowned as he got up. "Master?"

Raizel finally looked up, worry in his gaze. "Frankenstein, Tao has a...foul smelling, liquid substance coming out of his mouth. I think he is foaming at the mouth."

Alarmed, Frankenstein hurried over to the crib and peered in at the baby. Tao's small face was pinched with displeasure as unhappy squeaks emerged from his mouth. White chunks of liquid messed up his face and continued to dribble out of his mouth. Frankenstein grimaced as the foul stench reached his nose. Placing his hand over his nose, Frankenstein sighed. "Well Master, I believe that Tao has spit up his milk."

Raizel frowned. "He's not foaming at the mouth?"

Frankenstein shook his head as he grabbed the sack full of baby supplies. "No sir. It just means that he didn't like his milk." He withdrew several washcloths before hesitating. Just how was he supposed to clean Tao up? Did he clean him up in the sink, or in the bath? Maybe he had to wet the rag first and then just wipe him down?

"Frankenstein," Raizel started. "If he is spitting up his milk, then will he be hungry again?"

Frankenstein hesitated. "I...I do not know sir." He turned and held the washcloths in his hands. "Let us just focus on getting him cleaned up. I will have to get more milk later for the babies from the goat." Just thinking about that foul-smelling beast had Frankenstein scowling. He had to wrestle with the darn thing when he had to fly over to Lukedonia! He would have to figure out just how he was supposed to milk a goat. But, just as he had told his Master, he would focus on cleaning up Tao first.

With a wet rag now in hand, he approached the crib and stared down at Tao. Dry spittle was all over Tao's face and clothes, and the baby did not look too pleased with the mess he was in. To be honest, neither was Frankenstein. He gently wiped at Tao's face, only for Tao to let out a protesting squeal. Stubbornly turning his face away, Tao closed his eyes and made his displeasure known to all about the assault he was experiencing.

"Stay still," Frankenstein muttered. He reached out his hand to grab at Tao's head, only to pause. What if that hurt the baby? But how else was he to keep Tao still so he could clean him?

"Is he hurt?" Raizel asked.

To be honest, Frankenstein did not know. Were these the cries of a displeased baby, or the cries of a baby experiencing pain? He didn't know! Never in his life did he have to raise a baby before. But Tao was getting cleaned, whether he liked it or not!

"Hold on," Frankenstein muttered. With gentle hands, he tilted Tao's chin up to clean his neck where the spittle had leaked over into. He then wiped at Tao's cheeks, gently scrubbing at the smelly stuff.

"There," Frankenstein huffed. "He's...decent enough." Oh, he would probably need to get a new outfit for Tao. And Takeo and M21. He glanced over to see Takeo slumbering in his own crib. M21 was also asleep, which Frankenstein was grateful for. Best to keep it that way until he could collect more milk for the children.

Frankenstein turned to address his Master, only to see that the Noblesse was gazing at the children softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of Frankenstein's mouth as he noticed the tenderness in his Master's eyes.

Turning to head out the door, Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder. "I will be back, Master." Then, with a tired sigh, he muttered. "Time to go wrestle with the goat."

**xXx**

Frankenstein removed his black coat and rolled up his sleeves as he made his way to the pole where he had left the goat. He was not looking forward to milking a goat. He didn't even know how to milk a goat! But he had seen others do it, so he could only assume that it wouldn't be too hard. A bit disgusting and unpleasant, but not hard.

Frankenstein came to an abrupt stop, staring at the pole where he had left the goat. The vacant pole.

Someone had stolen his goat. Someone had stolen the goat he had stolen! And he couldn't even pitch a proper fit because he was not justified in this case!

He rushed over to the pole, grabbing at what was left of the rope he had used to tie the goat to the pole. He glanced around, trying to locate the missing creature. Who would have stolen the goat? Who was _around_ to steal a goat? Once rationality had set in, Frankenstein had to realize that, no, the goat was not stolen, but it had in fact escaped by chewing through the ropes. Yes, his ego was hurt that a smelly creature was escaping from him.

With a growl, Frankenstein flew upward. Surveying the landscape below, he located the goat with ease. It hadn't gotten far, but rather, it was in the gardens. Flying down, Frankenstein realized just what the goat was doing.

Eating his petunias.

Frankenstein breathed in deeply, ignoring the distress his garden was in as the goat made it its personal salad. "There you are," Frankenstein grumbled. "Come here." He strode forward with the new rope, hand outstretched to grab at the goat.

Sudden pain exploded in his groin as the goat rammed into him. Frankenstein gasped as he fell to his knees while the goat scampered off. "You filthy beast!" Frankenstein growled, rising up from his painful position. "Come here!"

The goat merely looked up for a small second, and with a kick of its heels and a spring in its step, the goat ran off. "Oh no you don't!" Frankenstein exclaimed. He had no interest in chasing after a goat. He had wasted enough time already! His children were hungry, and they were waiting. It had already been close to four hours since they had last been fed. He didn't know how often he was to feed the babies, but he would rather overfeed them than let them starve.

He didn't even realize that his hands were turning purple until Dark Spear's powers shot out to cage in the goat.

**xXx**

In the silence of the large room, Raizel was left to dwell on his thoughts. He continued to stare at Tao, who's eyes were wide open and glancing around at whatever he could see. Was the baby intimidated by him? He didn't seem intimidated, and he wasn't crying. Just how much did Tao remember? Did he even remember anything about his past life? Raizel wasn't too sure how he felt about the idea of any of the children forgetting the life they had once had. On the one hand, it would mean that M21 didn't have to remember his tragic past as an experiment, and Takeo and Tao wouldn't have to remember about their lives in the DA-5.

But, then that would mean they wouldn't remember about their lives in the household, or the moments they spent at the school. What about Regis and Seira? Would M21, Tao and Takeo remember them? What about the RK? Or the personal relationships they had developed?

A small cooing noise caught Raizel's attention, and he caught Tao staring at him. Tao waved his small, clenched fists around, kicking his small feet. Raizel was awestruck at the complete innocence of such a small child. Raizel wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel the baby that was reaching out to him, but he was hesitant to. He had never touched anyone so much in his life. What if he upset the baby? Or what if he hurt him? How could something so small and helpless elicit such powerful feelings from inside of him?

He glanced over to see Takeo just waking up. His bright blue eyes blinked open. With a small stretch, Takeo yawned. A small sigh emerged from his mouth, and this small feeling stirred within Raizel's chest. What was this he was feeling? It filled him up from the inside, and he had this uncontrollable urge to reach out and hold Takeo close. To hold them all close.

A quick glance over showed M21 sitting up and staring at him. The small blanket he held was clutched in his fists. With one thumb stuck in his mouth, M21 looked like a small, lost child. Raizel smiled softly as he noticed how innocent and curious M21's eyes seemed to be.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he felt the surge of dark power. With a small frown, he strode over towards the open window and gazed outside. He blinked at the unusual sight that he was witnessing. A large, brown goat was running around his garden, and there was Frankenstein chasing after it. What alarmed Raizel was the fact that Frankenstein was actually shooting out his Dark Spear powers.

As if on cue, Tao began to cry. It was the same piercing cry Raizel had heard when Tao was hungry. As if set off from the noise, Takeo began to wail. Raizel looked at them helplessly just as M21's eyes watered up as well.

The crying chorus had begun.

**xXx**

At this point, Frankenstein wouldn't be surprised if the goat died from a heart attack. But as long as he got enough milk, he could care less what happened to the mangy beast! He had finally managed to tackle the goat to the ground, but he had only managed to get out a small amount of milk until the goat had kicked at the bucket…

...therefore, spilling all of its contents all over Frankenstein's shirt.

He was sorely tempted to call on Dark Spear right then and there, but then he would just have to go back to collect another goat. On top of that, he was directly beneath the window where the Master and children were, and he could detect the faint sound of Tao's hungry cries. His cries were soon joined by Takeo and M21.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. His gaze fell to the direction of the spilled milk and the escaping goat. To think that a goat would be his downfall. That alone fueled his ire. His children were hungry, all because this goat would not cooperate.

He raised his clawed hand to the sky. "Answer to my-"

"Frankenstein."

Frankenstein turned around sharply, hiding his hand behind his back. "Sir!" he exclaimed. He was ashamed to face the Noblesse in such a state. He didn't even bother to look down at his own dirtied shirt and mud stained pants. He could only imagine what his Master was thinking now.

Raizel stepped forward. "I will help you."

Frankenstein blinked. "Master?"

"The children are hungry," Raizel said. "This will go faster with the two of us. Besides, you cannot kill the goat when we still need it." Without another word, Raizel raised his hand. A red aura surrounded the terrified goat, causing the creature to let out a sound of fear.

He couldn't believe this! His Master was using up his power on that pathetic creature! It was that very thought that caused Frankenstein to rush at the goat with the bucket. He had to remind himself that he was to use the bucket to collect milk, not throttle the animal. However, the goat's hooves were free and lashing out. Frankenstein avoided the sharp hooves at first, but just as he was placing the bucket beneath the goat, another sharp hoove kicked at his face. Blood spurted out from where he had been kicked on the forehead, sending Frankenstein stumbling back. He clutched at his forehead, growling as he glared at the goat murderously.

Raizel flinched as he felt Frankenstein's pain through the bond. In his moment of distraction, the goat sprung free from his hold. Now, the goat was focused on one, helpless target. The breath was knocked out of Frankenstein as the goat rammed into him once more. Tumbling to the ground, he gasped for breath, clutching his sore stomach. He glanced up just in time to see the goat rush at his Master. The sudden sight of an animal rushing at him with such a threatening manner caused Raizel to go still in stunned silence, which was all the goat needed as it rammed into his groin.

With a startled gasp, Raizel collapsed to his knees at the unfamiliar pain that shot up. No one had ever touched him in such an indecent manner! And through the bond, Frankenstein realized just what had happened. The goat had dared to harm his Master in that private area! And it had the gall to look smug as it ran off!

"Mutton," Frankenstein gasped as he slowly got up, still clutching his sore stomach. "Sounds really good right now."

Raizel said nothing as he stared as Tao's breakfast, lunch, and dinner scampered away. Over the field. Into the woods. Almost out of sight.

Good riddance.

Until Raizel heard Tao's cries slowly diminish. He felt Tao's lifeforce grow weaker as he was left to starve. Takeo's whimpers could no longer be heard, but M21 was crying out desperately.

Raizel narrowed his eyes as a surge of uncharacteristic anger filled him. His power gathered within him as he stood up. In a harsh tone that the Noblesse had never in his life used before, he bellowed, "Kneel!"

Like a sack of rocks, the goat immediately kneeled. Frankenstein was also brought to his knees as the power surge swept across the land. Frankenstein stared up with wide eyes as birds dropped from the sky, critters went still, and small insects pelted the earth: all to obey the command of an infuriated Noblesse.

**xXx**

The Lord came to an abrupt stop as his knees trembled. An overwhelming power surge threatened to drag him down, but he combated that invading power with his own. All around him, Nobles fell to the ground, and he was startled to see multiple birds drop from the sky.

"Something's in my hair!" Urokai shrieked. Even from where he was kneeling, Urokai tugged on his red hair where a small bird had landed.

"What is this?" Roctis gasped, struggling to rise up from where he was kneeling.

The Lord looked all around him, noticing the stillness in the outside gardens, and how every living being was kneeling. He could identify one powerful being that wielded such power. But...to use such strength called for a serious occurrence. Why would anyone have to use such power?

Maybe it was time that he pay the Noblesse a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Raizel breathed in deeply, his fists shaking slightly. The goat lay in the distance, unable to move. He could sense the intense fear coming from the goat, but at the moment, he did not care if the goat was fearful of him. Right now, all he needed was milk for the infants that were crying in his home.

"Frankenstein," he said suddenly. "Get the goat." He could feel the uneasiness coming off of Frankenstein, even as the human tried to hide it. He glanced over to see Frankenstein kneeling in the ground, his body still. Raizel blinked in confusion. Why was Frankenstein kneeling? "Frankenstein?"

"I would get the goat Master," Frankenstein started, still kneeling. "But I cannot move."

Raizel blinked once more at that comment. It was then he realized that his power was flowing out, forcing everything around him to obey his will. He instantly released all but the goat from their subdued positions. He was slightly embarrassed that he had lost control so suddenly. But he still ached from where the goat had hit him. He had never been touched in such a manner like that before! Just the thought caused his cheeks to turn slightly pink.

He watched as Frankenstein brought the almost lifeless goat back. At this point, Frankenstein was out of breath. His shirt was torn in many places, his hair was messy and out of place, and there was dirt on his face and pants. In fact, there was dirt everywhere. Raizel couldn't think of a time when Frankenstein was ever in such a disorderly state outside of the battlefield. Raizel could take a hesitant guess that he didn't look so refined himself.

Raizel took a step forward. "How are we to milk the goat?"

Frankenstein's head snapped up to look at his Master. His blue-eyed gaze was wide. "I will handle this," he said quickly. "You do not need to partake in any of this!"

Raizel ignored his servant, crouching down right next to the frozen goat. "Where does the milk come from?" Frankenstein's sudden discomfort confused him greatly. He knew he bought milk from a store, and that milk came from cows. Just how humans retrieved that milk was still a mystery to him. He could not deny his hesitant curiosity. He looked up at Frankenstein expectantly, wondering what information his bonded would present him with.

To his surprise, Frankenstein looked away. "I'll get the bucket," Frankenstein said at last with a heavy sigh. Raizel watched him go, hoping that he would be quick. He could still hear the increased cries of the babies from upstairs, and his worry grew exceedingly.

With a small sigh, Raizel stood up and waited patiently.

**xXx**

"I believe that a visit with Sir Raizel is in order," the Lord announced. He ignored the collective sigh that resounded in the large throne room from most of the Clan Leaders present. Yes, the Nobles had grown used to their Lord's determined behavior to coax Raizel out of his mansion. While many saw it as a doomed mission from the start, they did not bother telling their Lord that.

Roctis stepped forward, bowing. "I shall accompany Zarga to visit the Noblesse. We will inquire about the strange energy surge we had felt, and report to you immediately."

The Lord waved a dismissive hand. "That will not be necessary."

Roctis blinked, confusion filling him. "You...do not want us to visit the Noblesse?"

"Of course, I want you to visit Sir Raizel!" the Lord exclaimed. With that, he all but leaped from his throne. "What I am saying is that a report will not be necessary, for I shall be going with you! There's no need to report to me if I am present for the visit, right?"

"My Lord," Roctis sputtered. "Is that really necessary?"

"Of course, it is!" the Lord declared. "I think it is high time that I visit Sir Raizel myself. He cannot avoid me if I go to visit him, right?"

**xXx**

Frankenstein glanced at his Master out of the corner of his eye. The Noblesse continued to stare out the window, his back unusually stiff. A small twinge of guilt pierced through Frankenstein. He knew what his Master was so disturbed about, and he knew that he was partially to blame. He should have been a bit firmer with his Master when the Noblesse had expressed interest in milking the goat.

Frankenstein cleared his throat, glancing at his Master apologetically. "Master, I am sorry that you had to witness such a scene."

The Noblesse did not turn to address him, but he did speak. "Is there no other way?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "That is the only way I know how to milk a goat." He paused. "It's the _only_ way to milk a goat."

"Then get a cow."

"Cows are milked that way too, sir," Frankenstein said. He could feel the Noblesse's disturbance through the bond. He felt a small twinge of amusement that Raizel had been appalled at the display of milking a goat. To be honest, Frankenstein didn't enjoy milking the goat either. But he had successfully procured a bucket of fresh goats’ milk for the hungry children.

Finally, Raizel turned away from the window. He approached the crib that M21 was resting in. The small child fast asleep, soft snores emerging from his mouth. Raizel's gaze was soft as he stared at M21. "At least," he said softly, "they are no longer hungry."

Takeo's sleepy sigh drew Frankenstein's attention, and he smiled down at the little infant he was holding. Small traces of milk was still on Takeo's chin, but Frankenstein did not want to wake him just yet from trying to clean him. His eyes flickered over, and he noticed that Tao was still wide awake. He wasn't crying anymore, but he had required a new wardrobe change for the third time. Frankenstein resolved to find a way to create a bottle. Pouring milk down a baby's throat and almost drowning them was not going to work. They were only wasting more milk than necessary. And who knows how many times the children needed to be fed! That meant daily jousting events with the goat and multiple attempts at getting the milk into the babies’ mouths.

Frankenstein gently placed Takeo down in the little crib, wincing as his hair was caught in Takeo's sleepy fists. With a hiss of pain, Frankenstein leaned into the crib as Takeo was placed down. With gentle fingers, he tried to save what he could from Takeo's fists. In the end, he lost more golden stands than he saved.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said suddenly. "There is a foul odor coming from Tao."

Frankenstein frowned, glancing over to where his Master was standing. He strode over, peering down at the little baby. He wrinkled his nose as he detected the smell, and the unfortunate source behind it. "That is perfectly normal," Frankenstein said with a grimace. "To be honest, I would have been concerned if Tao didn't need a diaper change right after eating."

At that, Raizel took a small step back as the source of the offensive odor was named. "It is normal, Master," Frankenstein stated as he felt the Noblesse's disgust. "If he's not spitting up his milk, then he is leaking through his diaper." Frankenstein went through the bags of baby supplies he had gathered. As he pulled out the cloth diapers, he realized that he would have no choice but to throw out Tao's old one. He had no intention of cleaning out the cloth that was now covered in bodily fluids. "Master, you might not want to see this right now." He hesitated. "It is much like the incident when I had to milk the goat."

To his surprise, Raizel paused. The Noblesse dipped his head slightly. "If I am to assist you with the children, then I should know how to handle this. I will learn from watching you."

Frankenstein, unsure how to respond, merely stepped towards the crib. "Alright," he said slowly. He had never changed a diaper before, but he knew that Tao would have to be cleaned up properly, or else he would develop a very painful rash. These cloth diapers would have to be tied up instead of merely snapping into place, and he fully planned on throwing them out when he was done. I saw no need to subjugate himself to cleaning a dirty rag full of baby poop.

"I hope Tao doesn't retain any of his memories of this," Frankenstein muttered. He carefully undid the bottom of Tao's outfit, unable to hide his gag of disgust. Yes, if by some chance Tao was able to recall _this_ incident, then there would be an awkward conversation in Frankenstein's future with the former hacker.

But baby Tao seemed indifferent to the entire ordeal. His head just moved from side to side as he kicked his feet. A protesting squeak arose from him as soon as his bare skin came into contact with the wet cloth. "Oh hush," Frankenstein scolded. He quickly dropped the used diaper into the wastebasket, making a mental note to take that out before it stank up the place. He hurriedly placed the new diaper on Tao, struggling to figure out how to tie the complicated cloth.

Raizel cocked his head as Frankenstein finished with the last knot on the diaper. "Is it supposed to look that baggy?"

Frankenstein couldn't help but grimace at his handiwork. "No," he admitted. "But Tao doesn't seem to mind." With that, he hastily dressed Tao back up. With a sigh of relief, he went off to clean his hands. Now that this particular ordeal was over with, he could collect his thoughts and run through his head what still needed to be done. Tao was awake, but he did not seem to be in a fussy mood. Takeo was still sleeping, as was M21. Even now, Raizel had drifted over to the crib that M21 was sleeping in. The werewolf's grey hair was messy, and he clung to the small blanket he had been given. His thumb was still in his mouth, baby drool seeping out. Frankenstein could not help but smile as he watched the child, and he could see how his Master was at peace in their presence. He was merely watching them, forsaking his precious window for the image of three innocent beings. But just like the window, Raizel was unwilling to take another, personal step forward and reach out to touch what was before him.

Frankenstein wondered thoughtfully as he dried his hands. Maybe this new change would be beneficial for his Master as well. With three new permanent members added to the mansion, his Master would have to interact more. It would be discomforting at first, but it would be good for him as well. But the Noblesse would not act on his own. He would need to be coaxed, even encouraged to interact.

"Master," Frankenstein said suddenly. "I have a request." Raizel cocked his head curiously as he looked up from where he had still been watching M21. He strode towards Frankenstein, waiting expectantly. "I want you to try and touch them," Frankenstein said. He pointed at the cribs, as if to emphasize his meaning.

Raizel blinked. "Touch?" He had been touching the children for the past four hours! That was the most physical contact he had ever had with anyone! That, and the goat.

But Frankenstein only nodded firmly. "Children, especially babies, need to be touched. If they are not touched, they can die from lack of human contact. They need the warmth of another human being."

Raizel blinked. "Oh." He looked down for a moment, as if contemplating. "Then you must hold them more, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "I cannot do it all by myself. The three children outnumber me."

Raizel said nothing that would display his inward discomfort. He watched with great attentiveness as Frankenstein placed a gentle hand on Tao's cheek, causing the baby to blink. He then watched as Frankenstein's hand moved to Tao's arm. "If you would like," Frankenstein said. "You can always start by touching his clothing first."

Raizel let out a relieved sigh and raised his hand. He hesitated once more as Tao's dark gaze fixed on him. His finger hovered over Tao's sleeve before he hastily poked at Tao and withdrew quickly. He glanced up at Frankenstein who was nodding proudly. "Good sir. Now, let's try to touch instead of poke." At Raizel's hesitation, Frankenstein reached out and slowly took Raizel's hand. He guided the Noblesse closer, bringing Raizel's hand down to rest on Tao's shoulder. Frankenstein felt his Master's hand twitch, as if it was his immediate instinct to pull away. Frankenstein kept his gaze focused on Tao, but he heard Raizel let out a trembling breath.

"There," Frankenstein said with a smile. He released his Master's hand, pulling back. Raizel's hand lingered on Tao's shoulder for a bit longer before he hastily withdrew.

Tao let out a small cry, causing both men to jump automatically. "Is he hungry?" Raizel asked.

Frankenstein shook his head and quickly picked up Tao. Raizel watched him with interest. Was Frankenstein expecting him to hold the babies once more? Was that what he meant by 'touch'?

"I think he just wants attention," Frankenstein said instead.

Raizel nodded. "Oh." He glanced at Takeo and M21, frowning. "How soon will they need to be fed again?"

Frankenstein paused. He gently pat Tao's back as he pondered the question. "I...do not know Master," he confessed. "But I do remember reading somewhere that babies need to be fed up to nine times a day."

Raizel felt his heart sink, and it was a feeling shared by Frankenstein. Nine times...which meant that with three infants, they would have to purchase more goats and milk them frequently. He looked at Frankenstein hopelessly. "Is there another way babies can get milk?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "Babies can only get their milk from a goat...or from a woman."

Raizel brightened up. "Then go get a woman."

Frankenstein blinked. "...pardon?"

"A woman, Frankenstein," Raizel said. "Go get a woman to feed them."

Frankenstein was silent for several seconds. He had gone still, his hand lingering on Tao's back. It was only Tao's protesting squeal at the lack of attention that pulled him out of his thoughts. "I can't just go get a woman!" Frankenstein protested. "A Noble woman living in our mansion would bring too much unwanted attention, as would a human woman. We would have to leave and…" Frankenstein trailed off. A sudden thought occurred to him. Leave Lukedonia? That thought had never crossed his mind! But if they were to leave Lukedonia, then that would mean distancing themselves from the traitor Nobles. Frankenstein did not know when the Nobles had decided to betray his Master, but he was not willing to place the children or Sir Raizel in any harm’s way. Frankenstein would do all in his power to spare his Master from the pain of the betrayal once more. If they were to leave Lukedonia without anyone knowing, then his Master would be safe.

With that, Frankenstein smiled as a plan formed into his mind. "Oh, brilliant idea Master. We shall get a woman." He felt the small sense of relief fill Raizel, even as Frankenstein presented his next announcement. "When we leave Lukedonia."

Raizel blinked. "Why would we leave?"

"For the children," he said. "We have to leave to get multiple wet nurses for them."

Raizel cocked his head, and Frankenstein realized why his Master was so suddenly confused. "A wet nurse is a woman who can give babies milk," he explained. "There are plenty of human women who do it. But kidnapping a bunch of women and bringing them here will raise a whole new complicated situation that can easily be avoided."

Raizel paused, his red eyes filled with worry. He glanced out the window, as if the cloudy sky could grant him a bit of wisdom for this current situation. Finally, he shook his head. "I...I cannot leave Lukedonia."

Frankenstein was prepared for this. "Sir, if the children require a wet nurse, then leaving would be the better-" He stopped suddenly at Raizel's raised hand. His heart dropped in disappointment. Any rising protests he had died on his tongue. Did his Master really not want to leave? Was he not willing to set foot outside of the borders of Lukedonia again?

But Raizel's head was cocked to the side as if he was sensing something. His red eyes narrowed slightly. "I sense the Lord approaching."

Frankenstein went still. He glanced once more at Tao, and panic set in. He wasn't quite ready for the children's presence to be known, especially to the Lord. How were they to explain this? Frankenstein swallowed uncomfortably. "Is he alone?"

Another pause. "No." Raizel dropped his hand and strode forward quickly. He picked up M21, grimacing at the amount of touch he was forced to give once more. "Frankenstein, we are leaving."

Frankenstein gaped. "Really? I thought…"

"Zarga and Roctis are with the Lord." At that, Frankenstein felt the feeling of pain and sadness from within his Master. While Zarga and Roctis may have betrayed him, Raizel still saw them as his once closest followers. That was what made the betrayal all the worse. Was he not yet ready to see his former followers once again? Or was he fearful of what they could do to the children?

The children. The children would be exposed to the traitor Nobles.

"Alright sir," Frankenstein said quickly. He hurriedly picked up Takeo, balancing the sleepy infant on his hip. It was then he realized that he had no current destination in mind. Where could they go? Where would be safe enough for his Master and the children? At Raizel's curious glance, Frankenstein smiled assuredly. "Do not worry. I will figure something out."

Raizel nodded. "I trust you." With that, he made his way towards the door.

"Wait sir!" Frankenstein exclaimed. Even now, he could hear the Lord's boisterous voice as the front door was slammed open. "The back door!" he whispered urgently. "We have to use the back door!" Even as Takeo began to cry in protest at the sudden, jerking movements, Frankenstein rushed out and down the hallway with his Master following. The mansion was enormous, but they both knew where the multiple exits were, including the backway to the thick garden in the backyard.

As they slipped out through the back, Frankenstein could only think of the indignity that his Master was forced to flee his own home through the backdoor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya ho! Sir Raizel! I hope you do not mind, but we let ourselves in!" The Lord barged into the room with a bright smile on his face, only for his smile to vanish somewhat as he received no response. "Hello?" His red eyes scanned the room, finding no trace of the Noblesse. The window was left open, allowing a breeze to blow in and cause the curtains to flutter in the air. The Lord glanced around as he felt Raizel's energy, though it was faint. If he had been here, he had left the room not long after.

Zarga wrinkled his nose as he stepped in behind the Lord. "It smells in here. Has Frankenstein not been airing out the room?"

"I must admit that it does carry a foul odor," Roctis agreed. He raised a hand to his nose, grimacing as the smelly stench reached his senses. "Perhaps Frankenstein has grown rather lax in his duties."

The Lord sniffed, then grimaced as the offensive aroma reached his nose. "Then we shall air out this room. In fact, air out all the rooms. We are bound to find Sir Raizel and Frankenstein here somewhere." With that, the Lord proceeded to open all the remaining windows in the room. Pulling back one of the curtains, he opened Raizel's favorite window, the breeze billowing in. He came to a halt, however, when his foot bumped against a small trash bin. With a frown, the Lord looked down into the bin, and quickly recoiled in disgust.

Sensing the sudden disgust emerging from his monarch, Roctis looked up with concern. "My Lord!" Roctis exclaimed worriedly, rushing forward. But the Lord merely waved him away dismissively.

"No need to worry," the Lord commented, plugging his nose. "I think that we have discovered the source of the stench." He backed away, eyeing the bin. He could only wonder what was in that bin that could cause such a horrible smell. Was it some source of rotten food? If so, why would Frankenstein discard something so revolting in his Master's favorite room?

The Lord sighed. "Perhaps, that is why we have been unable to locate Sir Raizel and Frankenstein. They must be taking a breather from this stench." With a firm nod, the Lord proclaimed, "And when they come back, they will find all of the rooms aired out!" He paused when Zarga stumbled into the room, a look of alarm on the Noble's face. The Lord frowned. "Zarga? Whatever is the matter?"

Zarga glanced behind him and out into the hallway before hastily backing into the wall. Clearing his throat, the Noble portrayed a look of one extremely uncomfortable being. "You said to open all the windows and doors to air everything out."

The Lord nodded, failing to see why this should be a problem. "Yes," he started. "That is precisely what I would have wanted. Why? What is wrong?" He beamed. "Did you locate Sir Raizel?"

Zarga cleared his throat once more and shifted his feet slightly. However, before he could answer, the sound of a disturbance echoed throughout the halls. Both the Lord and Roctis took note of how Zarga winced at the noise just as a brown creature pranced in.

The Lord beamed. "Oh! Look, it appears that Raizel has a goat for a pet." He frowned. "I know that I don't want Sir Raizel to be lonely, but would a smelly animal really make for a good companion, aside from Frankenstein?" He cocked his head. Well, he did have his doubts about Frankenstein, so maybe this goat would surprise him as well just as the human had.

The goat hesitantly observed the room, keeping a wary eye out for the dangerous blonde man with the scary dark aura. She had tried to get away from that horrifying energy! Just feeling her heart pound from the memories...oh the tragedy! But, she didn't see the scary blonde man anywhere, or the quiet, black haired man that she had attacked previously. Obviously, in her mind's eye, she had scared off that black haired man with her attack as he was nowhere to be found.

But wait! There was a blonde-haired man in here! He was still there, ready to assault her in all the private, indecent parts of her body! Well, she would not allow him to get his hands on her anymore. So, with a determined huff and a snort, the she-goat charged forward with her horns aimed to crash right into the Lord's groin.

The indignant shouting could be heard throughout Lukedonia as the Lord was assaulted.

**xXx**

Frankenstein paced the room with a frown, resisting the urge to bite his nails. He glanced over at his Master in the dim, dark room. The Noblesse was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his lap. The bed was positioned near the window, and Frankenstein had pulled the curtain back to offer his Master a view of the village they were seeking refuge in. It was not much of a view, but the dark woods offered Raizel something different to look at.

But Raizel's gaze was not focused on the outside. Instead, he was focused on watching the children. Tao was asleep and wrapped in blankets that had, unintentionally, kept him from moving. Placed in the middle of the bed so as not to fall off, both Takeo and Tao were asleep. Takeo's mouth was parted open, soft sighs emerging from him. M21, on the other hand, seemed more interested with trying to climb on Raizel's lab. In their haste to leave the mansion, M21 had been wrapped up in the blanket he seemed so fond of. Even now, he was clutching the blue blanket in his hands as he tried to sit on Raizel's lap.

The child fixed Raizel with a stare, his grey eyes wide. Frankenstein watched with faint amusement how his Master stared back at M21, as if this was some sort of staring contest. Frankenstein did not have a doubt that if his Master was ever placed in a staring contest, then the Noblesse would win. However, M21 did not seem all that interested at staring.

M21 tugged on Raizel's shirt, his expression thoughtful. "Baby gaba da wooby."

Raizel blinked, and Frankenstein barely resisted snorting in amusement. However, he could detect Raizel's helplessness through the bond.

" _Frankenstein, what do I do?"_

" _He's talking to you Master,"_ Frankenstein assured him through the bond. " _Talk back to him."_

" _...I do not know what he has said."_

" _You don't need to. Just smile, nod, and say something."_

A sigh escaped the Noblesse, and his back straightened up. Fixing M21 with a stare, Raizel nodded. "What?"

M21 sighed, as if tired. "Baba da wooby." And with that, Raizel was assaulted with undecipherable baby talk and gibberish. But M21 seemed content with just having a captive audience with him. And Raizel was certainly a captive in this situation. Sounds and small giggles emerged from M21's mouth as he seemed to be talking about 'something' that intrigued him. Raizel looked utterly lost, but to his credit, he just nodded to whatever M21 was saying, as Frankenstein had instructed.

"-a da whoop!" M21 cut off suddenly, and Frankenstein's warm smile of affection vanished as he noticed the sudden change in M21. Despair seemed to cloud the child's eyes. His small body sagged; his eyes downcast. Taking a step forward, Frankenstein watched as M21 merely crawled onto Raziel's lap, hugging the Noblesse with his small arms.

"I...I scared," he whimpered. Burying his face in Raizel's shirt, he looked away.

Raizel and Frankenstein both traded concerned glances. With great hesitation, Raizel raised his hand. Frankenstein watched carefully as his Master slowly rested his hand on M21's head, running his fingers through the infant's hair.

"Why?" Raizel asked softly. "Why are you scared?"

M21 whimpered, the small sounds of fear muffled as he buried his head in Raizel's shirt. "I scared," he whimpered.

" _Hold him, Master,"_ Frankenstein encouraged. He wondered if he should step in himself and offer M21 any comfort, but he was unsure if he should interfere. His Master was currently in the situation to help M21, and he was willing to give his Master the chance to become involved with the children and step out of his comfort zone.

But the Noblesse did not need any encouraging. He was already pulling M21 closer, holding him. His lips moved as he offered words of comfort to M21, to which Frankenstein could not hear. M21's small body trembled, but he was no longer whimpering.

Frankenstein's frown deepened. Was M21 having unpleasant memories? If so, how much did he remember? His gaze swept over to look at Takeo and Tao. How much did they all remember?

**xXx**

" _I...I scared."_

_He didn't know why he was scared. The unpleasant feeling of fear had just taken ahold of his heart, freezing him for a moment. His small lungs tried to breathe as he felt himself suddenly become submerged in thick liquid. Unfriendly, red eyes flashed towards him with a twisted smile._

"Wow. Wow. I never thought I would get such fascinating test subjects."

_That was a woman's voice. Her compliment...it filled him with fear. M21 whimpered in response to her statements._

_That woman...she scared him._

_He wanted to go home._

_He saw long, sharp needles. He felt nothing. But the familiar feeling of fear spiked through his heart._

_He sought comfort immediately, crawling towards the warm, welcoming presence. With one small hand clutching his blanket, and the other reaching out to that one being he knew would protect him, he moved forward. He did not care how he was positioned on this person's lap as he buried his face in the folds of their shirt. He just wanted to be protected from the scary people in the long white coats with the mean needles._

_And that woman. That scary, red-eyed woman._

_Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. With safety ensured, M21 closed his eyes, growing still as the assurance of protection encircled him._

**xXx**

Frankenstein watched as his Master held M21. Raizel reached to use the blanket M21 was clinging to cover the small child's body. Worry was shared between them through the bond as they both watched M21.

Frankenstein sighed. Well, he wanted to check on the children's physical conditions anyway. He might as well do it now while thinking of a suitable place to stay. It certainly couldn't be in this smelly village. Especially with the plague coming up. That particular thought led him to a new idea. What village could they go to that would be safe from wars, famine, and the plague? Obviously, they would have to go somewhere warm to avoid any harsh winters. If his initial fear was right about Tao being premature, then he did not want to risk Tao becoming sick in winter, and possibly perishing.

They would also need to go somewhere with a rich market. Somewhere he could buy necessary supplies for not only the babies, but for the Master and himself. Rich markets that were well protected. Egypt might be nice, but the Berbers would become overrun by the Arabs. He couldn't remember when exactly that took place in history, but he didn't want to take any chances in finding a nice place, only to be slaughtered because of his oversight. England was most certainly out because of the plagues and the poor living conditions.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it would be best that they find a secluded place. After all, would it be in their best interest to avoid Lukedonia all together? If they stayed away from the other Nobles, then his Master would be safe; free from the problems that the future would bring. His Master would be safe from the betrayal and heartache he had suffered before.

He would be safe from his fate; a fate that involved him dying.

His heart ached from the phantom pain as he remembered how his Master's body had felt in his arms as the Noblesse was finally succumbing to Eternal Sleep. He had felt their bond grow weak, and it was a horrifying feeling. The very bond that he cherished so much had nearly been destroyed. The very being in the world he held most dear had nearly left him. There was nothing he could have done, except watch his Master die in his arms. It had been different when his Master had gone missing for 820 years. At least he could sense the fact that his Master was alive. But then, he knew that his Master was dying.

He would never feel that helpless. Never again would he allow his Master to come so close to death.

But to do that, leaving Lukedonia forever would ensure his Master's safety.

With that tempting thought, Frankenstein's blue eyes glanced over at his Master. The Noblesse was gently running his fingers through M21's hair soothingly. Frankenstein's gaze softened as he noticed how content his Master seemed to be. Yes, maybe they could find a nice, large cottage located in a tropical market. He could give not only his Master, but the children as well, a normal life amongst the humans, safe from the Nobles. If he could figure out how to hide his Master's unique energy, then the Nobles would not think to look for the Noblesse in a human village, living with human children. If the thought of their precious Noblesse living with one human was unthinkable, then how would the Nobles react to find out that Raizel was raising not only one, but three human children? Such a thing would not even cross their minds!

"Frankenstein."

Pulled from his thoughts rather abruptly, Frankenstein looked up at the Noblesse. "Master?"

Raizel did not look at him, as his gaze was solely focused on the small child on his lap, but Frankenstein could detect the shift in his attention through the bond. "I want...I want to save them."

Frankenstein frowned, confused. "Pardon?"

This time, Raizel looked at him, his red eyes holding such newfound hope and determination. "I want to save them all."

Then, Frankenstein knew, and his heart became heavy with the knowledge. "You want to save the traitors."

Raizel nodded.

Frankenstein sighed. He had anticipated this conversation. Planned for it, even. He knew that they would have to deal with the traitors at some point. To be honest, he would have wanted to deal with them right away by introducing them to Dark Spear. But he knew his Master would object to that method. So, the new solution would most likely involve stopping them from betraying his Master and Lukedonia in the first place. Just how and when did they turn? When had they all decided to band together and kill his Master?

His frown deepened. Was it when he had arrived? Just as quickly as he thought that, he dismissed it. No, he had known that the Nobles were keeping an eye on his Master long before he had arrived. Urokai had been too obvious in that situation.

" _People keep an eye on things that bother them. They have to keep an eye on them so that they feel relieved. From a human's perspective, I can see you guys have other plans."_

Frankenstein winced at the memory. Yes, when he had confronted Urokai and Roctis, he had suspected them of some foul intent. But he had never imagined that they were planning to kill his Master. But still, could his Master's life had been spared if Frankenstein had not intervened? Had he spurred the traitors into action just with his arrival because he made them nervous?

" _Of course. I left Lukedonia because of him."_

Frankenstein grimaced as Urokai's words came back to haunt him.

"Frankenstein, it is not your fault."

Frankenstein looked at his Master quizzically. The Noblesse regarded him with such kindness, his head tilted in understanding. "You are not the reason I was betrayed. The decision for my death was decided long before I met you." This time, regret hung in the Noblesse's eyes. "I am the reason for my own demise."

Frankenstein blinked. Was his Master...blaming himself?

In two steps, Frankenstein had rushed before his Master, dropping to his knees so that he could look him in the eye. "Master, you are not at fault," he said urgently. "You had no right to be betrayed. You...you were used, you were used in such a way that those traitors could gain power and authority. Your death was orchestrated just because you existed. That is not your fault."

Raizel frowned, concerned. "Frankenstein…"

"It's not your fault!" Frankenstein hissed, his anger building. The more he dwelled on the thought, the more his rage began to build. He did not know how intense the fight between Raizel and Muzaka had been. He did not know just how badly their friendship had been used and twisted, all to fulfill the traitor’s desires. But he did know the pain it had caused his Master, and the agony he experienced as he found out that it had been his closest followers who had wanted him dead.

They had wanted him dead. They _wanted_ him dead.

" _Regrets are an extravagant emotion for me."_

"It's not your fault," Frankenstein repeated, his tone nearly a whisper. "You did nothing wrong. You did nothing to deserve such betrayal." He looked up, blue eyes meeting red. "They betrayed you, used, and lied to you." He bowed his head. "They...they do not deserve you, or your forgiveness."

The silence was penetrated. "Do any of us deserve forgiveness?"

Frankenstein looked up to see his Master's kind smile. "None of us deserve forgiveness. Even me. I...I have killed those by my side with my own hands, yet you and the children look at me with kindness and acceptance. It is not about deserving; it is about chances. I am willing to take this chance and change our fate."

His hand rested once more on M21; the child now fast asleep. "This opportunity that we have been given, to change the future, has been given to us. I intend to use it." His gaze became firm, and his hold visibly tightened around M21 possessively.

"But not at the risk of the children."

Frankenstein could not help but nod in agreement. Yes, he understood that his Master wanted to save the others, but there was no guarantee that the future could be changed. But one thing that they could both guarantee was the devotion and love that came with Tao, Takeo, and M21. That was something neither Frankenstein nor Raizel would sacrifice for anyone.

Frankenstein stood back up with a sigh. He stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Muzaka is an obvious case," he concluded.

Raizel tilted his head quizzically.

"If Muzaka has no reason to fight you," he continued. "Then you will not use your power, and the traitor's plan will fail. To prevent Muzaka from going on a wild rampage, we will have to prevent Ashleen's death. When was his daughter born?"

However, Frankenstein paused. If Ashleen was never born, then they would not have to worry about Muzaka. Just as quickly as that thought occurred, he banished it. A quick glance at the sleeping children, the very ones that Frankenstein desired to protect, he could sympathize with Muzaka.

"Ashleen...she brought such joy to Muzaka," Raizel murmured.

Frankenstein nodded with understanding. "Then we will have to track Ashleen down and save her. If we can save her, and quite possibly the mother, then we can avoid any possibly fights with Muzaka." At this moment, Frankenstein was pacing up and down, his thoughts swarming. "We will have to be discreet with Muzaka when inquiring about his daughter. A daughter we should not know about just yet." His frown deepened. "Breaking the ties of the traitors is another thing. Edian is another case as well."

Raizel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Largus."

Frankenstein's glare became dark. "He drugged her." Running a hand through his hair, he let out another sigh. "I will have to examine Edian to see what kind of drug or spell Largus has on her. But if we can eliminate that, then it is one less traitor to deal with."

Raizel continued to watch as Frankenstein paced around the room, his muttering and ideas spilling out. He examined each and every possibility involving the traitor Nobles. How were they supposed to deal with them? Did Roctis turn because of his daughter? How were they supposed to deal with that? And what of Urokai? Frankenstein really wasn't looking forward to dealing with him. Or any of them for that matter.

A small cry caught their attention, and both Frankenstein and Raizel watched as Takeo tried to sit up, rubbing his tired eyes.

Right. They still had to deal with the children. Maybe they should take care of this matter first before dealing with the complicated issues in Lukedonia.

"Hungee," M21 murmured tiredly.

Raizel shot Frankenstein a helpless look, to which Frankenstein just smiled. "Do not worry, Master," he promised. "I will take care of everything." He already had a destination in mind, and he knew just what to do right now with the current situation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, Venice," Frankenstein sighed, gazing at the lovely scene before him. "Look Master, flourishing markets, a beautiful view in a lovely home, and full breasted women."

A small gasp of shock caused Frankenstein to glance at his Master with an amused smile. Raizel was staring at him, red eyes wide and pale cheeks slightly pink. "For the babies, sir," Frankenstein said simply, though the scandalized look on his Master's face from the risqué comment did not vanish.

Raizel glanced away, eyes lowered and his blush fading away as he gazed out of one of the many windows in the large house. While Raizel was observing the bustling marketplace below, Frankenstein continued to observe the home he had purchased. Carrying Takeo in his arms, he looked at the spacious rooms and wide windows. It had not been too hard to find a suitable home for themselves. Though, Frankenstein would not tell his Master how he came to be in the possession of such a home. He was hoping to avoid that particular conversation.

He had made sure that the home he and the Master would be staying in with the children was located within walking distance of the market. Not to mention, the area needed to be clean and protected from threats of the plague, or any sort of war. He could vaguely remember that numerous plagues had occurred in Venice sometime during the 1300's. Granted, they were not going to stick around for the plague. Once Tao did not require the need for milk, they would be packing for Lukedonia.

When he had been searching for the perfect home, Frankenstein had kept a few things in mind. First, the home needed to be large and spacious with plenty of windows that would offer his Master the best of views. One glance at his Master admiring the window, and he knew that he had made a good choice in selecting this place. They also needed to be situated in a populated town. As his Master was not too comfortable with crowds, Frankenstein had made sure that their home was surrounded by a thick, stone wall and iron gates, much like the home he had acquired in the future.

At the moment, Raizel was glancing around, taking everything in. His wonder and questions were evident through the bond. Takeo wiggled in Frankenstein's hold, which caused him to set the young child down on the thick, soft rug. Sitting up, Takeo clapped his small hands with excited squeals as he watched M21 stagger up to the windows. Frankenstein grimaced when he saw M21 place his sticky hands on the formally clean glass, but he did not correct the toddler. As M21 pressed his face against the window, with his small gasps of 'ooh' and 'ahh,' Frankenstein decided that the toddler could be forgiven for the small mess on the window.

"Where are the women?"

Frankenstein looked up at his Master to see the Noblesse regard him with curiosity. Frankenstein merely smiled reassuringly. "I am already taking care of that," he said. As he retrieved his cloak, and two bags of gold coins, he made sure to block his discomfort from the bond. As he left the large home, he began to come up with possible solutions to their current predicament. But, his Master did bring up a valid point about the midwives.

How did one go about hiring a midwife?

These thoughts stopped Frankenstein in his tracks as he walked down the streets of Venice. He naturally would have looked on the internet, but he did not have the luxury of using such technology. But what now? Should he go door to door requesting a midwife? Or the town-hall?

His thoughts were soothed by the relaxing sound of the ringing bells of the church. His eyes flickered over to the stone building up ahead, the source of the sound.

And an idea began to form.

He smirked. Well, when in need, go to God.

Frankenstein soon found himself inside the church, an elderly nun already coming forward to greet him. Frankenstein bowed politely. However, his mind was spinning with doubt. The last time he and his Master had dealt with nuns, the women had tried to kidnap the children. But...these were Italian nuns, and word would not have traveled about the kidnapping incident.

"Sister," he greeted pleasantly, the Italian language rolling off his tongue. "I come in need of help." Removing his hands from his dark cloak, he exposed the large brown bag of money. He gave the bag a shake, the coins jingling loudly. Frankenstein was not oblivious to how the nun's eyes widened at the sight of the money. Ah, human greed. It did not matter what the situation or setting was: humans loved money.

"My Master," he continued before hesitating slightly. "My, wealthy, recently widowed Master, has three infant sons. One is but a newborn and requires a midwife." He lifted his gaze, hoping he looked earnest. "Are there any available midwives?" He gave the bag another jingle.

The nun blinked, her wide-eyed gaze going back to Frankenstein. "Oh, yes! Yes, we can find suitable midwives for your Master."

Frankenstein smiled softly, feeling a burst of triumph swell through him. "That is wonderful," he said smoothly. Withdrawing a small slip of paper, he handed it to the nun. "The address where my Master is residing. Oh, and one more thing, the children may have been born too close together, a fact that resulted in my Master's wife's death. He is still sensitive about the topic and blames himself for the death of his wife. I ask that no one mention anything about the children's age or the wife when in his presence."

The nun nodded rapidly. "Of course," she readily agreed. "How tragic to lose any family member. And to raise three children!"

"Yes," Frankenstein agreed. "Tragic indeed." He smiled pleasantly. "Well, I bid you a good day, sister." He bowed and turned to leave before pausing. "Oh, I almost forgot." Here, he withdrew another, this time, smaller pouch of money. "Did you need this as well?"

At the nun's excited gasp, Frankenstein knew he had the reassurance of requiring the much-needed midwives.

**xXx**

Raizel stared down at M21, unblinking. M21 stared right back, his wide eyes, unlike Raizel's, blinking rapidly. The child squirmed slightly, but he did not look away from the Noblesse. Raizel tensed up as M21 reached out to him once more. Feeling Frankenstein's comforting presence behind him, Raizel let out a sigh before bending down to pick up the child. A wide smile broke out across M21's face, an excited squeal coming out of his mouth as he eagerly wrapped his legs around Raizel's waist. Raizel winced at the amount of touch he was forced to give, but feeling the small body pressed up against his, relaxed. Once M21 felt that he was secure in the Noblesse's hold, M21 went back to sucking on his thumb, blue blanket clutched securely in his grasp.

Raizel stiffened up slightly when M21 rested his head on the Noblesse's shoulder. After a moment of holding his breath, he relaxed and gently pat M21's back. He was still stiff and worried when he was presented with the opportunity to hold the children, but they kept seeking his presence, forcing him to step out of his comfort zone.

"Well done Master," Frankenstein praised. "You are growing accustomed to the idea of 'touch'."

Raizel felt a burst of pride as he turned to address Frankenstein. The blonde human was currently sitting on the floor. On his lap was Tao, thick blankets surrounding them. "It is not too hard," the Noblesse said simply.

Amusement from Frankenstein was detected through the bond, and it left Raizel confused. Had he said something humorous?

"It shouldn't be," Frankenstein said quickly. "Children require touch. It gives them a sense of security and expresses love to them. They find comfort in a simple hug and a caress." He shrugged as he held Tao, smiling down at the baby. "Right? You like touch. Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"

Raizel blinked, startled as Frankenstein's voice rose slightly in pitch. Incoherent words that Raizel could not understand were being said by Frankenstein. Raizel could only watch as Tao's amused squeaks were the response to Frankenstein's strange speech patterns.

"Touch is good, right?" Frankenstein cooed, tickling Tao's belly. Giggles erupted from Tao, his small feet kicking. "You're a tiny little thing! You're so small. Yes, you are!"

Hm, Frankenstein must be exerting some sort of power over Tao to make the baby so excited. Or maybe it was the other way around. He had never seen his bonded act so peculiar!

"Alright," Frankenstein said, gently placing Tao down in the folds of the fluffy blanket. "I will be right back," he promised, poking Tao's nose lightly, which earned him another giggle from Tao.

"Down," M21 declared suddenly, startling Raizel. The Noblesse stared at the young child, grey eyes meeting red. "Down!" M21 exclaimed.

Raizel quickly set M21 down, watching as the toddler leaned into Raizel, his unsteady feet wobbling. Instinctively, Raizel quickly grabbed the child's shoulders, steadying him. His eyes narrowed in concern. Was M21 having trouble walking? Was he hurt?

"Don't worry Master," Frankenstein assured him. "He has just learned to walk, and he will be a bit unsteady."

Raizel nodded, relieved that the answer was so simple. He allowed M21 to grip his hand and lead him towards the mess of blankets Tao was currently laying in. M21 quickly let go of Raizel's hand, toppling into the blankets. With a huff, M21 sat up, playing with the blue blanket he had been carrying around.

Satisfied that M21 was alright, Raizel stepped back and observed the children. He noticed how Tao's feet would kick up in excitement as Frankenstein walked by, his dark eyes following the human. For a small baby to express such interest in something caught Raizel by surprise. He had never been around babies, or young children for that matter, so he found himself observing everything with interest and awe.

Raizel cocked his head as he gazed at Frankenstein. "You have been busy."

Frankenstein sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I have acquired the nursemaids for Tao, and they should be arriving here shortly. I was also hiring a few maids, a butler, and a cook. As I will be busy assisting you with raising three children, I cannot do all of the housework myself."

Raizel felt a mixture of emotions at the sudden news. He was relieved that he would be receiving Frankenstein's full and undivided help in the matter of handling the boys. Though he was beyond grateful for the miracle that brought Tao, Takeo and M21 into their lives, he was worried about raising them as children. But with Frankenstein's help, his worries were lessened. However, he was confused that Frankenstein would allow someone else to take over his duties. He knew how much Frankenstein liked to be in charge and manage things in the house. Hiring multiple humans, and strangers at that, to take care of the house seemed out of character for him. Raizel could not help but stare at Frankenstein curiously, wondering what prompted his bonded to take such a step in relinquishing his control over his tasks.

As if he had spoken his thoughts out loud, Frankenstein responded. "You do not need to wonder about that, Master." He paused, staring fondly at Tao. "I have more important matters to attend to." He looked up to smile at Raizel. "We will be busy with these three."

Warmth filled Raizel at those words. Yes, they would certainly be busy. Raizel smiled slightly at his bonded. He looked out the window briefly, where he could see the small town past the trees on their lawn. "How did you come across this home? I had heard some of the humans calling it a palace."

Silence.

Suspicion grew, and Raizel turned to see Frankenstein conveniently busy with tending to a sleepy Takeo. "Frankenstein?" he persisted.

"Ah, look, the nursemaids are here," Frankenstein exclaimed joyfully. With Takeo in his arms, Frankenstein swung the door open. "Come in ladies," he said, ushering the four women in, all the while avoiding eye contact with his suspicious Master. "Please, come in." He smiled warmly. "We are delighted to have you here."

Indeed, Raizel had to agree. If these four women could save them from repeating the goat incident, then Raizel was delighted to have them here as well.

One woman eyed Frankenstein and Raizel carefully, her eyes full of confusion. "Which of you is the father?" Her eyes landed on Raizel. "Are you the papá?"

Before Frankenstein could say anything, Raizel interjected softly. "No. We both are."

The confusion only grew, but the women fell silent. Raizel could not understand why there would be any confusion, or why Frankenstein was suddenly transmitting panic through the bond. Since they were to raise the three boys together, would that not make sense that they were, in a sense, father figures? In his mind, his comment made perfect sense.

Frankenstein sighed suddenly, and Raizel was astonished to see a look of despair came across his bonded's face, though he could detect no such emotions through the bond. "Yes," Frankenstein said sadly. "Our wives...perished recently, leaving the two of us to raise our sons."

With that, the look of confusion was gone, and replaced with deep sympathy. "Oh, how tragic," one woman gasped.

"We are so sorry for your loss," another said.

"Truly, a tragedy," Frankenstein said. "It is a fresh wound, and we do not wish to dwell on it any longer. We must focus on the well-being of our sons."

To Raizel's further confusion, Frankenstein withdrew a handkerchief and covered his eyes, his face downcast. "I...I can't even think of doing this...without her." He sighed; a sound akin to a man in deep sorrow. "I would rather not think about it. The loss has been too great."

The lead nursemaid looked horrified, sadness in her eyes as she witnessed what she assumed was a man in deep mourning for his wife. Raizel could only watch as his servant spun a web of cleverly hidden lies about their 'wives' and the loss of their sons 'mothers.'

"Due to Sir Raizel's graciousness, the boys will all be raised as brothers." Frankenstein turned to gaze at his Master with adoration, a feeling that was shared by the nursemaids as they looked at the Noblesse with wonder and awe at his supposed 'graciousness.' "Therefore," Frankenstein continued. "There will be no economic disparities. There is no need for them to know they came from different families. We are hoping they will grow up with enough female attention without lacking the affection only a mother could give." He let out another sigh, covering his eyes with the handkerchief again.

" _Master, take out your handkerchief and cover your eyes."_

Raizel blinked. But he reached into his pocket and withdrew his handkerchief hesitantly. " _Why?"_

" _Because if the lineage of the boys is called into question, suspicions will arise, and they will be taken away from us."_

Raizel covered his eyes quickly as he had been instructed. " _Excellent Master! Now, tilt your head downwards...a little more...that's it! Now sigh. Sigh as if you are saddened deeply. Brilliant!"_

Frankenstein immediately straightened up, letting out a gasp. "Oh, Master, I am so sorry." He spun around quickly, ushering the women out the door. "Come, let us allow him a moment to compose himself!"

With that, Raizel was left alone in the room with Tao and M21, handkerchief still covering his face.

**xXx**

Closing the door, Frankenstein sighed, holding Takeo close. He ran his fingers through Takeo's short baby hair while the infant reached desperately for the folds of Frankenstein's shirt to chew on. "I am so sorry if I appear a bit...emotional." Squeezing Takeo close as if he found solace in the infant's presence, he dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief once more, aware of the sympathetic gazes he was receiving. Straightening up, he sighed, as if composing himself. "As you can see, my Master is very sensitive about the topic. His wife was...unlike any other, and he blames himself for her death." He fixed the midwives with what he hoped was a stern gaze. "It would be wise to never mention his wife, the mother of his children. Ever."

Nods were passed around by the women. "Of course," one spoke up.

Frankenstein smiled. Perfect. "Now," he said. "I will go back and see to the Master, and I will summon you all to take care of the baby."

"One moment sir," one nursemaid spoke up. Frankenstein could recognize her as the one who asked most of the questions. He gave her his attention, hoping she did not inquire about the non-existent 'wives'.

"I am aware that we have been summoned to take care of the baby," she started. "But what of this one?" Here, she pointed at Takeo, who had successfully stuffed his mouth with Frankenstein's hair.

Frankenstein blinked. "Him?" He glanced at Takeo. "What about him?"

"Doesn't he require nursing?" she asked.

Frankenstein was befuddled. "Oh, no, he shouldn't need nursing. He is a year old." Truth be told, Frankenstein had estimated that Takeo was a year old. But since the infant had responded well to mashed up food, he had assumed that Takeo did not require any breast milk.

But the nursemaid smiled, and Frankenstein inwardly bristled. He knew what that smile was, as he had worn that smile before. It was the 'I know about this, and you don't. Therefore, I am the professional' smile. In this case, the know-it-all smile translated as 'oh you ignorant, single father.' The woman was even so bold as to pat Frankenstein's arm. "Children require to be nursed up to the age of two," she said simply.

Not how he remembered it! But what did he know about breastfeeding a baby? So, he could only watch as Takeo was taken from his arms, the bold woman smiling at the infant. "Are you hungry?" she cooed.

"It wouldn't be safe for someone his size to drink the water," another nursemaid stated.

"Indeed," the lead nursemaid said. As if forgetting that Frankenstein, a male, was there, she loosened her top. "You must be starving!"

Realizing what she was doing, Frankenstein spun around quickly, cheeks hot. He gritted his teeth when he heard a soft giggle from one of the women. Clearing his throat, he pushed his hair back. "Well," he said, refusing to glance behind him where the woman was undoubtedly, almost topless and nursing Takeo. "There is a room prepared for you to perform your...duties. I shall check on the...the Master." With that, he hurriedly went back into the room where his Master was waiting.

Frankenstein leaned against the door, letting out a breath. Well, now things got a bit more complicated. Not only did Tao require the nursemaids, but Takeo did as well. He would have to inform the Noblesse about that, but first, he needed to address something. "Now, sir," Frankenstein said. "Let me inform you about your wife."

Raizel lowered his handkerchief, confusion in his eyes. "What wife?"

"The dead wife." Frankenstein hurriedly went on when he saw the horror on his Master's face. "We were both married, and our wives died, leaving us to raise our sons."

Raizel frowned. "Why does my wife have to die?"

"To avoid explaining why the 'mother' of Tao, Takeo, and M21 is missing." Frankenstein sighed. "If it makes the situation any better, my wife is dead too."

"I find is disturbing that both of our wives are dead, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein could not help but smirk. Oh, the irony of it all. "If anyone dares to speak about your wife, all you need to do is take out your handkerchief, cover your face, and say 'rest in peace.' At least you do not need to lie about having a wife."

Raizel nodded, though he still seemed at a loss with the instructions he had received. "We need to get the story straight, Master," Frankenstein said. "But hopefully, no one will bother to ask us about our wives anymore, or question why two bachelor men are raising three little boys."

"I do not like all of this deceit."

Frankenstein hesitated. "I agree," he said. "But the truth is a bit complicated. If we outright tell anyone that we stole Tao, Takeo, and M21 from an orphanage because we are from the future trying to change the past to save the lives of our loved ones, then we will have to worry about more than angry nuns."

Raizel was silent for a bit, contemplating what he had been told. Then, realization dawned on him, as if he had just realized something. "Where is Takeo?"

Frankenstein blinked. Right. Him. "Oh, he is being nursed."

Raizel looked startled. "Nursed?"

"Apparently," he grumbled. "Takeo still requires to be breastfeed." And by some really bold women at that.

Raizel became quiet, his gaze now on Tao and M21. "What will this do to their development?" he asked.

Frankenstein cocked his head, sensing his Master's sudden embarrassment. "Sir?"

Raizel lowered his head, dark hair covering his face as he refused to meet Frankenstein's gaze. "Will they...remember this?"

His blue eyes narrowed. "Will they…? Oh!" Now it became clear why his Master was so flustered. "Will they remember being...breastfed?" He coughed, feeling a bit flustered himself, and he found himself looking at anything other than the children and the Noblesse. Hm, that lamp was very interesting. He would focus on that. "I should hope not." But now that he thought about it, he wondered how much Takeo and Tao would remember as infants...and if they would remember being...fed.

"I certainly didn't remember when I was an infant, and I am sure you didn't either," Frankenstein said. It was a poor attempt at reassurance, as his Master's cheeks flushed pink. "But then again, I wasn't a time traveling infant. But I will monitor them for any changes in behavior and...interests." And if Takeo and Tao suddenly showed an interest in full chested women, then they would know why.


	9. Minutiae Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters such as this one will be labeled 'Minutiae Bonus'. These are chapters I feel I am unable to fit into the story, but still want to include for the entertainment of the readers. They will be posted throughout the story whenever I feel like adding another level of random cuteness.

Raizel had to admit that he was looking forward to dinner. He had heard many wondrous things about Italian food, and he was eager to try it out. How convenient that the very home Frankenstein had selected for them would be in Italy, the very country that was known for its pasta dishes and pizzas. Even though Frankenstein was not cooking, he had taken the liberty of hiring multiple servants; among the servants were Italian chefs that Raizel held up to the highest of expectations.

Sitting down at the dinner table, Raizel watched as Frankenstein tied a white cloth to M21's shirt. The toddler blinked as the bib was applied to his shirt, his squirming increasing. However, he stilled when a plate of food was placed in front of him. Raizel noted with pleasure how the meal consisted of soup, bread, and a nice cut of meat. However, he sniffed the air, finding no pleasant aroma that he had grown accustomed to when it came to food.

He stared down at the soup. The odorless soup. But he brushed it off as a foreign food trait. It was supposed to taste very good anyway. His expectations were high.

"M21," Frankenstein encouraged softly. "Eat your meal."

But M21 stubbornly turned his head away, closing his eyes. "No," he said. His bib was already stained from the soup, an indicator that he had already taken a bite. "Is yuckee."

"I was afraid of this," Frankenstein murmured as he picked up his spoon for his soup. "The stubbornness of a child refusing to eat their meal." Taking a bite of his soup, Frankenstein's eyes widened. Sputtering, Frankenstein leaped from his seat, choking as he dropped the spoon. "Master! Don't eat that soup!"

But Raizel had already tasted the food, his eyes widening at the slimy blandness of the vegetables. With a grimace and in a more dignified manner than his bonded, Raizel set his spoon down. "Did the chef forget to use...salt?"

Frankenstein grimaced, looking at the soup bowl. He poked at the vegetables with his spoon before taking another hesitant sip. He gagged. "Salt, and other necessary ingredients."

"I thought you hired a cook."

"I did. I hired two, and I paid good money to get them!"

Raizel looked at his soup bowl. "Then we have been robbed."

"I hungee!" M21 exclaimed.

Both Frankenstein and Raizel looked at each other. Even without communicating through the bond, they could both agree that there was no way they were going to subjugate M21 to eating such a bland, disgusting meal. Frankenstein pushed the soup bowl away with a frown. Raizel could feel wariness coming from Frankenstein, though he could not understand why.

"I wonder…" Frankenstein murmured thoughtfully. "Well," he started, cutting up small pieces of the lamb. "Let's try the meat. Surely, it can't be any worse." However, the piece he cut was small, and he was hesitant to put the suddenly very suspicious piece of food in his mouth. With a small breath, and with his Master watching him curiously, Frankenstein took a bite of the meal.

He forced himself to swallow the gimmy, tasteless piece of meat and keep his expression neutral even as his feeling of disgust flared through the bond. Just as he had suspected: nothing, not even salt, had been added to the meal!

Raizel cocked his head, silently waiting for Frankenstein to comment. But his bonded only gagged. "The food," Frankenstein started. "Is missing its seasonings."

Raizel blinked. Then where were the seasonings? Surely Italy had to have some way to make their food edible!

M21 poked at his food, his small face twisted into a look of displeasure. "Hungee!" He looked at Frankenstein, blinking expectantly. In response, Frankenstein pulled M21's bowl of soup away, giving him the basket of bread instead. M21 blinked, looking at the basket, then back at Frankenstein. "I hungee!"

Frankenstein sighed, sitting back in his seat. "Yes, I don't blame you." Proceeding to break the bread into smaller pieces, he mumbled, "Marco Polo hasn't visited China yet."

Raizel didn't know who 'Marco Polo' was, but he did realize that he missed Seira at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

It was never quite clear which child belonged to the mysterious dark-haired Master, or the handsome blonde servant. At times, the nursemaids concluded that Tao was Raizel's because of the black tufts of hair. Takeo, they assumed, had to be Frankenstein's because of his brilliant blue eyes. Though, they could not for the life of them figure out who was the father of the unnamed grey-haired toddler. He was never called a name in the presence of the nursemaids or the servants. Just an affectionate 'M.' But the way both men treated the three boys, one would be left confused and wondering which son belonged to which father.

"He may just be a baby, but you can clearly see the resemblance between Sir Raizel and little Tao!" one maid gushed. "The way Tao cries, and how Sir Raizel frets over him...ah! Such fatherly affection!"

"Yes, but Master Lee seems to be just as affectionate towards Tao," another commented. "And I can see a resemblance between him and the young toddler."

"Which one? The blue-eyed one?"

"No, the other one with the grey hair. What was his name again?"

"Now that I think about it, I do not know. We've never heard his name before."

"Hm. Well regardless, Master Lee is the obvious father of Tao and the other one."

"Are you blind? Master Raizel is clearly the father of Tao and the other toddler. Master Lee is the parent of Takeo. And what blue eyes he has!" The maid sighed dreamily.

Her companion smiled knowingly. "Which one? The baby, or the father?"

"Both! What a beautiful baby from a beautiful man! His wife must have been a lucky woman indeed." That caused a round of amused giggles to erupt from the women. Blushes intensified as their fantasies took them places they did not feel inclined to share.

"Can you imagine what kind of a husband those two would make? If they are this affectionate with their children, imagine how they would be towards their wives."

This time, shrieks and giggles could be heard as the idea of anyone winning the hearts of the two masters entered every girls mind.

**xXx**

It was official. Raizel had concluded that Frankenstein must have placed a spell on Tao. Based on his observations, whenever Frankenstein walked by, Tao would follow him with his gaze, his eyes keeping track of his 'daddy.' His tiny feet would kick up in amusement whenever he tried to get Frankenstein's attention.

It was not just with Tao. Both Takeo and M21 seemed to exhibit the same behavior as their baby 'brother.' But it was at a lesser extent. Still, Raizel could not help but wonder if he was bringing that same fascination to the children as his bonded was. Frankenstein certainly seemed to touch the children a lot more than he did, even though Raizel was trying, he really was, to pick up and hold the children. Did he need to make those odd, undecipherable noises that Frankenstein made when he played with Tao? Was it some sort of a language? If so, then he would have to enquire from Frankenstein what it was and ask him to teach the odd language to him.

Raizel's gaze flickered to M21, who was trying to stabilize himself by holding onto the small coffee table. The toddler's hands were already busy with clutching the piece of furniture and the small blue blanket he was strongly attached to. His grey eyes were narrowed in concentration, his hand gripping at the white lace that decorated the coffee table. On the table was the tea tray with many glass dishes and breakable things.

The fact that the breakable, possibly expensive, glassware on the table was in danger did not concern him in the slightest. What was the very cause of his alarm was the fact that M21 fell backward as he tried to adjust his footing. M21's grey eyes widened, a small gasp emerging from his mouth as he fell back, his hand gripping the white lace. The tray began to move in response to the toddler pulling on the fabric that it was currently situated on.

Raizel reacted instantly. Rushing forward, he caught M21 before the child could hit the floor. M21 whimpered, clutching Raizel's shirt as he was grabbed. In his alarm, he pulled M21 close to him, caressing the child as he stretched out senses. Was M21 hurt? Had Raizel not acted fast enough to protect him?

Raizel glared at the coffee table, as if it was the source of M21's near experience with danger. Why did they have that here in the first place?

But M21 only let out a disgruntled huff at being pressed up against someone so quickly. The brief and fearful moment of his near fall quickly vanished as he became increasingly interested in his blanket. Worming out of Raizel's hold, he toddled forward, nearly tripping on his blanket in the process. Raizel barely managed to resist reaching out once more to stabilize the child.

He blinked, watching M21. Looking down at his hands, he stared. He had felt how small and warm M21's body had felt when he had held the child close. M21 had even reached out to him for comfort!

He...he liked that.

Still staring at his hands, he barely looked up when Frankenstein silently entered the room. Frankenstein paused for a moment, his gaze focused on the sight of his Master kneeling on the ground and staring intently at M21. With a knowing smile, Frankenstein quietly closed the door. His footsteps were silent as he sat down near the cushions, holding Takeo. Placing the wiggling infant on his lap, he held up a small blanket for him. Takeo took the blanket eagerly, chewing on the edges.

Frankenstein tried to suppress a frown. He knew that babies would go through a phase called 'teething,' though he could not remember at what age it occurred. Obviously, M21 had already passed that phase, for which Frankenstein was grateful. He had heard that teething was a painful process for a baby. Chew toys, ice and pressure could only help a baby so much as the pain in their gums intensified. Some babies even got sick during the process as they teethed.

No, Frankenstein was not looking forward to the teething phase. But judging by how quickly and eagerly Takeo was chewing on anything in sight, he wondered if they would be experiencing it sooner than later. If that was the case, how could they help Takeo when the time came for the painful event?

Takeo wiggled around, and Frankenstein placed him down on the cushions. On his belly, Takeo's eyes drifted over to watch M21. With a wide, open smile, Takeo twisted and turned until he finally managed to roll over on his back. Kicking his feet, Takeo smiled up at Frankenstein, giggling.

It was then Frankenstein got an idea. "Master, watch this." The Noblesse looked up with interest as Frankenstein adjusted Takeo. With a grin, Frankenstein began to tickle Takeo's belly, cooing. "Come on, get up."

Takeo burbled, kicking his feet energetically. "Ah ooh!" he squeaked.

"Come on," Frankenstein encouraged. He was now wiggling his fingers over Takeo's head, the action somehow fascinating the infant. Out of the corner of his eye, Frankenstein saw Raizel get up and move around to hover over Frankenstein's shoulder.

"Come on little one," Frankenstein continued. "Get up! That's a good boy, there you go!"

Takeo continued kicking his feet, his face pinched in concentration as he strained, trying to pick himself up. For a moment, it looked as if Takeo was trying, and failing, to perform a sit-up.

Raizel moved closer before sitting next to Frankenstein. Though the Noblesse showed no outward emotion, aside from his eyes lighting up with interest and a small tilt of his head, Frankenstein could feel his excitement through the bond as Takeo tried his best to sit up.

"Almost," Frankenstein cooed. Finally, he reached over and gently propped Takeo up, steadying the infant. Takeo blinked deliriously, looking around at the new vantage point he was given. Frankenstein smiled, slowly pulling his hands away from Takeo's side.

Takeo lasted only a second sitting up before his body sagged and he nearly toppled over. But Frankenstein was expecting that, and propped Takeo back up again before he could fall. Clucking his tongue, Frankenstein laid Takeo back down. "Guess you're not ready yet," he sighed.

Takeo, however, had liked that new vantage point! So, with a squeaky huff, Takeo strained to sit up again, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. "Aya!" Takeo protested, pumping his arms. "Haya!" Another huff later, and Takeo was staring up at Frankenstein, as if waiting for help. A giggle emerged from Takeo as Frankenstein continued to help Takeo sit up, before setting him back down on his back. The process repeated itself, much like a self-help sit up.

"Can you teach me?"

Frankenstein looked at his Master, startled. He paused in his playing with Takeo, but the infant squeaked in protest as he was ignored. "Teach?" Frankenstein repeated.

The Noblesse looked away, slightly embarrassed. Even sitting on the floor, he remained as regal as ever. Posture straight and hands folded on his lap, he maintained his dignity. "Teach me...to get them to laugh."

Frankenstein blinked, trying to comprehend his Master's words. He could not detect any hidden message through the bond, only sincerity.

He inwardly smiled. Of course. His Master was always blunt when he spoke. Whenever he had something to say, he would say it as clearly as he could.

It was endearing, and it brought a smile to Frankenstein's face. The great Noblesse himself seemed a bit shy with the request, but his interest with the children pushed him to seek assistance.

Frankenstein looked back at Takeo, still smiling as he helped the infant sit up again. "You want to make them laugh?"

Raizel nodded. "Like you do. You have a hidden technique, a spell, that makes Tao laugh and display interest in you."

Frankenstein chuckled. Did the Noblesse really think it was a spell? Oh Master. "It's hardly a spell," he assured. Picking Takeo up, he placed the infant in front of his Master. "Here," he said. "It's a matter of touching and talking." Aspects, that Frankenstein was slowly beginning to remember, his Master struggled with.

Frankenstein cleared his throat, racking his brain for an easy way to assist his Master. The Noblesse merely watched his bonded curiously, waiting patiently. Frankenstein was silent for several moments before he brightened up. "Oh!" He quickly got back up, waving his hand. "One moment Master."

Raizel merely watched as Frankenstein picked up a sleepy Tao from the small crib placed in the room. Settling down right next to the Noblesse once more, Frankenstein set Tao on his own lap. "Watch me sir," he said. He tickled Tao's side, causing the baby to squeal with laughter.

"Tickle tickle," Frankenstein cooed. "Tickle tickle!"

Raizel continued to watch Frankenstein, his eyes flickering between his bonded and the baby on his lap. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply. Focusing his stare on the disinterested Takeo, he wiggled his fingers and began to poke Takeo's side.

The baby did not so much as blink.

Raizel frowned, determined to get this right. He continued to poke at Takeo, but the baby only squirmed in discomfort. Raizel paused, feeling a small pang of disappointment.

Raizel blinked as Frankenstein reached over and gently guided his hand to Takeo's chin. Raizel glanced at Frankenstein curiously, only for his bonded to give him an encouraging nod as he released his hand.

Looking back at Takeo, he took in a deep breath before tickling Takeo's chin. "Tickle, tickle," he said, attempting to mimic Frankenstein's voice.

Takeo's eyes widened before he sneezed. Next came the sound of a pure and clear giggle that only a baby could produce. Raizel felt exhilarated as Takeo squealed in response to his tickling.

M21 toddled over at the sound of Takeo's laughter, cocking his head curiously. His grey eyes were inquisitive as he clutched his blanket. Stepping closer, he was unaware of how close he was standing next to Frankenstein, and therefore within grabbing distance.

"Got you!" Frankenstein declared, grabbing a startled M21. Lifting M21 off his feet, Frankenstein began to tickle the toddler relentlessly.

M21's eyes widened. "Nooooo!" he squealed, giggling. Hysterical laughter escaped M21 as he tried to squirm away from the tickle attack. Tao let out a protesting cry as he was ignored. Raizel used that as his opportunity to carefully pick up Tao from Frankenstein's lap. He watched with amusement as M21 escaped from Frankenstein's grasp. Stumbling, M21 crawled on his hands and knees before standing up unsteadily. His bright eyes glanced at Frankenstein, a wide smile on his face as he waited.

Frankenstein crouched down, grinning. "I'm going to get you," he teased.

M21 shrieked, running off as best as he could as Frankenstein chased after him. The young werewolf hid behind the couch. In two strides, Frankenstein was directly behind the infant, grinning. "Found you," Frankenstein exclaimed. M21's startled shriek rang out as he tried to run, only for Frankenstein to grab him and lift him up. M21's breathless laughter only increased as Frankenstein proceeded to teasingly poke the infant's belly.

Raizel smiled, looking back at Tao. "Tickle, tickle," he cooed, poking Tao's side.

A small, light giggle emerged from Tao. But the infant's joy could not be compared to the exuberance the Noblesse was feeling at the success of making a baby laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Raizel stared out the window, the starry night sky stretching as far as he could see. Amidst the dark void in the heavens were the bright stars shining above. A breeze blew by, carrying with it the scent of the trees and the wet earth that surrounded the large home they resided in. The serene view put him at ease, his gaze soft as he stood before the window.

But the serenity was only broken by the sounds of a crying child.

Raizel glanced over his shoulder, a frown marring his features. He had grown accustomed to the constant crying of the children, and Frankenstein had assured him that it was normal. Still, the pathetic wails of a helpless child tugged at Raizel's heart strings.

In situations such as this, he would find himself lurking in the shadows, following the sound of the child's cries. He would wait, watching as a nursemaid would rush into the room to tend to the child, and the pitiful cries would mercifully stop as the child's needs were met.

This night was no different. He left his window, following the sound to the nursery, his search leading him just a few steps away from the room. The crying continued, rising in pitch. Raizel waited, his body still for just a moment before he found himself moving again without any more hesitation. The doors opened at his command, his red eyes glowing as his power surged. His gaze landed on one of the small cribs in the room. So small and helpless, Takeo screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the crib bars. Tears streamed down his red face, his cries only wavering as he sucked in air to breathe.

Raizel stood before him, gently picking up the infant. Takeo's cries subsided to mere whimpers; his tear stained cheek resting on Raizel's shoulder. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down Takeo's tiny back, Raizel crooned. "It's alright. I'm here."

A shuddering sigh was his only response, but it brought a small smile to Raizel's face. As he continued to rub Takeo's back, his hands brushed against the soft fabric of Takeo's sleepwear. He wondered idly why Takeo, a small child, would need to wear such a long outfit to sleep in, and pink of all colors. He would have to ask Frankenstein that at some point.

"Sir?"

Raizel glanced over his shoulder to see a haggard nursemaid. The woman held up a small candle, the light illuminating her tired face. "I'm so sorry," she began, flustered as her sleep addled brain registered just who was standing before her. "I...I will take care of him right away."

Takeo let out another eager cry as the woman took him from Raizel's grasp. With a small blush, the woman raised a blanket to cover her chest, and Raizel looked away quickly, his cheeks growing warm as he realized what the woman was doing. With an embarrassed nod, he strode out of the room, only hesitating for a small moment to glance at M21 and Tao, both asleep in their separate cribs.

His gaze softened as he took in their innocent appearance. He wondered if they would have any nightmares like before, or if they were finally free from the horrors of the Union. He could sense no night terrors, no restless slumber. Instead, he only felt the innocent dreamlike state of a child.

Feeling the nursemaid's eyes on him, he strode out of the room, but not before he heard her murmur, "What a wonderful father."

**xXx**

His Master was unusually thoughtful today. He could sense the Noblesse pondering on a deep topic. Like a hovering presence, it followed Frankenstein. His Master's contemplative thoughts were not bothersome by any means, but if it was something the Noblesse was possibly struggling with, then Frankenstein preferred to know what it was so he could help him.

By noon, his Master finally spoke. With a deep sigh that Frankenstein paid no heed to, Raizel glanced at him. "Frankenstein," he started. "What does it mean to be a father?"

Surprised at the question, Frankenstein's steps slowed for a bit. He glanced upward at the elaborate ceiling for a moment, as if the bright chandelier would grant him a small semblance of wisdom. "What brought this question up?" Frankenstein asked instead. He figured that stalling for time would be best while he tried to come up with a simple answer for his Master. The inquiry itself was broad and vast: his Master could mean anything by his question, a question to which Frankenstein was unsure how to respond to.

Raizel looked down at Takeo thoughtfully. The infant was swaddled in a bright, frilly pink outfit. The soft material was light like and soft, perfect for sensitive baby skin, and it did some good in protecting little Takeo from any chill, though the feminine color for him was a bit odd.

The Noblesse smiled at the infant he cradled in his arms. The smile was so soft that one might have missed it. But Frankenstein saw it, and his heart warmed at the sight of his Master enjoying this moment.

"The nursemaid had stated that I was Takeo's father." The Noblesse glanced up at his bonded. "But I am not."

Before answering, Frankenstein closed the door to the small sitting room. What he had to say should not be overheard by bold nursemaids, especially nursemaids that had the tendency to ogle his Master. "You are his father in the sense that you are raising him," Frankenstein commented. He carefully picked up Tao, carrying him over to the changing table. "Though you may not have sired him, you are now his parental figure because you are the main adult in his life." He shook his head. "As for what it means to be a father, I do not know. I have never raised a child…" He immediately thought of Tesamu, his voice trailing off. A stab of guilt and regret filled him, but he brushed it away. He was never...in any way...Tesamu's father figure. He was only his mentor. A mentor that had let him down. But...if he had in any way entertained the slightest thought of seeing the young boy as more than just a possible student...then that was in the past and something he could not mend.

His jaw tightened, and he instead focused on Tao. Even coming back into the future, there were still some things of the past that he could not change.

"You called them your kids."

Frankenstein paused for a brief moment. His Master's words hung in the air, echoing in his head, His hand stilled, brushing against the folded swaddling cloth he needed to change Tao. He immediately knew what his Master was referring to, and for some reason, it unsettled him. With a shake of his head, he proceeded with his work, grabbing the cloth off of the shelf. "Slip of the tongue, Master," he answered simply. "It is natural, as I am older than them and they are essentially kids. All three of them combined haven't even lived half my age."

"Hm."

Frankenstein cast a look over his shoulder at his Master. But the Noblesse was inverdently avoiding his gaze. Instead, he was focused solely on Takeo, yet his downturned frown showed how unsatisfied he was.

Tao glared at him sleepily as Frankenstein finished with the new diaper. Frankenstein stared back, unseeing. He barely registered the sound of the doors opening as a maid scurried in.

"I can't even remember...what is what like to have a father."

Frankenstein glanced back to see his Master's downturned expression. His eyes widened at the small, sad smile on the Noblesse's face. Never one to dwell too much on his past, Frankenstein stayed silent and waited for his Master to continue. But the Noblesse stayed silent, worry clouding his features.

Somewhere in the room, M21 stirred awake as his blanket was taken by the maid. "Uh wha-?" he squeaked, watching as she took his blanket away.

Frankenstein sighed. "My memories are...not much help either." He had lost his parents far too soon, and any memories he had of them was that of struggle and strife.

Raizel looked worried. "How will we know if we are raising them right?"

It was on the tip of Frankenstein's tongue to respond with the simple solution of comparing their methods to that of the Nobles. But he stopped on that thought. The Nobles valued pride and dignity. Any coddling and soft temperament towards others, even toward a romantic partner and children, was unheard of. Even the Lord himself was restrictive when it came to much of physical contact. Frankenstein was even surprised that a being with the Lord's temperament raised a woman such as Raskreia. Surely that spoke volumes of their parenting methods.

No, if he was going to raise any children, it would be differently from the Nobles. He would not deny Tao, Takeo and M21 the warmth and security they had been denied in the past.

"Hawa!" M21 squeaked, flailing his arms as the maid left with his blanket, the door shutting behind her. "Hwelp!" He looked at the remaining adults helplessly.

Frankenstein frowned thoughtfully. "We could do some research on parenting," he started. He then shook his head. What research would he find? This wasn't the twenty-first century where he could waltz into a library and find a book on parenting. Most parenting skills these days involved sending the children out into the fields before the age of ten! It saddened him to realize that there was no such thing as a childhood for the humans in this day and age. But those who could afford servants left the rearing of their children to the nursemaids and tutors. Frankenstein refused to do such a thing. Even though the nursemaids were helpful in certain departments, Frankenstein still remained as involved as he could with the boys. Even Raizel was never too far from them.

"Ma bwankie!" M21 cried. He glared at the unhelpful adults still engrossed in their pointless worrying.

Frankenstein finished up with Tao, cradling the child as he continued to think. Did he honestly assume that he could automatically raise three children? Taking care of them as adults had been easy. But now they were children! Even the slightest injury could be detrimental to their health. Taking care of a child was more than just monitoring their health status and feeding and cleaning them.

M21 huffed. Breathing in deeply, he shouted, "Dada!"

Silence reigned in the room. Frankenstein and Raizel snapped their attention to look at M21, their eyes wide.

"Did...did he…?" Frankenstein trailed off.

Raizel stared.

M21 sniffed. "Dada," he whimpered, pointing at the door. "Dada!"

Frankenstein's heart leaped into his chest as those eyes brimming with tears landed on him. Rushing to M21's side, he held him in one arm while still cradling Tao. "Sh, it's alright little one," he said soothingly.

M21 sniffled, clinging to Frankenstein. "Dada." With that, a flow of gibberish spewed from M21's mouth as his speech quickened. Frankenstein found himself at a loss, unable to understand the meaning behind M21's sudden desperation.

"Frankenstein, where is his blanket?"

Frankenstein looked up to see the Noblesse standing, alert. As his Master's words registered in his mind, Frankenstein felt his heart drop as he realized just what was missing.

"Bwankie!" M21 cried. "Ma bwankie!" Tears fell down his face as he began to sob.

"Calm down," Frankenstein said softly. "We'll find your blanket." He glanced around the floor in search of the missing item, all the while cursing himself for not bringing a spare for M21. Raizel was kneeling on the ground, levitating a few small pieces of furniture as he searched.

"It must be here," Frankenstein muttered. He looked at M21. "Do you know where your blankie is?" Perhaps M21, even with his limited speech, could shed some light.

M21 sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "Ma bwankie gone an da wady twook dit."

Raizel and Frankenstein blinked. Glancing helplessly at his Master, he could only shrug. With a sigh, Raizel's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. His Master's power surged for a bit, and Frankenstein realized that Raizel was reading through M21's memories.

Raizel sighed in relief, opening his eyes. "A maid took it."

Frankenstein smiled, his tense shoulders relaxing as the answer to their small problem was found. He looked down at the worried toddler. "M21," he said slowly. "Your blanket is dirty, and it went to go take a bath."

M21 frowned. "Dirty?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes, it was very dirty." He wrinkled his nose. "It was stinky."

M21 grimaced, pinching his nose. "Stinky!"

"That's right!" Frankenstein exclaimed with a reassuring grin. "So, when your blanket is all clean, it will come back to you. Will you wait with us while your blanket is taking a bath?" At M21's nod, Frankenstein allowed himself a small moment of peace. Crisis was averted, and M21 did not appear to be on the brink of a mental break down. Sitting down on the large couch, he placed M21 down on his lap while he still held Tao. Raizel also came to sit down right next to him, his soft gaze never leaving M21. With a sigh, M21 squirmed until his head was on Frankenstein's lap and his feet were on Raizel's.

"Dada," he murmured. He then looked up with bright eyes, giggling. "Dada!"

Warmth flooded through Frankenstein. With a gentle smile, he stroked M21's hair. His gaze locked with his Master's. Raizel leaned back in the couch, stroking Takeo.

"Master, I suppose we will have to get used to the boys calling us…'dada'." He grimaced at the odd phrase, yet the warmth in his heart did not lessen.

The Noblesse nodded; his gaze thoughtful. Then, as if a thought had occurred to him, he blinked. "I just remembered something."

Frankenstein looked up with interest.

"Why is Takeo wearing pink?"

Frankenstein's grin of amusement only widened. "A number of reasons, Master. One reason is that Takeo has not reached the proper age to wear appropriate boy clothing. When he reaches a certain age, he will go through what they call 'breeching.' However, the nursemaids in this case believe that it will keep him safe from the trolls." He was accustomed to the urban legends detailing the horror stories of man-eating trolls kidnapping male babies, yet leaving the little girls dressed in pink. For some reason, the nursemaids also believed the urban legend and had swaddled not only Takeo, but Tao and M21 in bright pink outfits. At one point, Frankenstein had thought he had stumbled into a little girl’s nursery.

By his Master's horrified expression, he knew he had some explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Takeo became aware of many things. One was that things had changed, and he could no longer take care of himself. Over the past few weeks, he had remained conscious of his surroundings, including Sir Raizel carrying him, Frankenstein fretting over him, and a few other...unpleasant things that would have made Takeo's cheeks grow warm if he had the decency to feel embarrassed.

But he didn't have the decency to feel embarrassed. He didn't even have the time to wonder why he remained so immobile, or why he laughed whenever Frankenstein or Sir Raizel would tickle him (why would they even do that in the first place?). But he did wonder if Tao had in fact succeeded in sending them back in time to be with Frankenstein and Raizel. Based on the fact that both Raizel and Frankenstein were with them, Takeo would have to wager that, yes, Tao's plan had worked, albeit with minor inconveniences.

Such inconveniences involved Takeo's helpless body. He couldn't even sit up right! Was he paralyzed? He relied solely on Frankenstein or Raizel for certain things, such as sitting up, walking, and even changing! Much to his embarrassment, he could only express his inner desires through crying. Even forming proper words eluded him. Was this a Union trap?

Now, his small mind tried to figure out just what the Union was, and why the very thought of them (or it) filled him with a sense of dread. Why was he even worried for the nice man with the red eyes, or the smiling man with long, tasty blond hair? Why did he have the sudden urge to chew everything in sight, including Frankenstein's hair (was that his name?). Why did his pants feel wet now?

He let out a protesting gurgle as someone picked him up. One of the nice women smiled at him, her brown eyes warm. He sniffed, recognizing the scent from this woman. She usually fed him that tasty white substance. Her perked up instantly. Was it feeding time?

"Looks like someone needs a new diaper."

Oh. Changing time. The indecent moment when his pants would be stripped away, and his little body would be exposed to the cold air. Takeo made a face, which only caused the nursemaid to laugh at his disgruntled expression.

He could not properly recall the experience as he was changed. But he could recollect the uncomfortable feeling of the chilly air, and his urgent desire to be covered up again. Thankfully, the nursemaid was quick and hastily changed his diaper. Within moments, Takeo had his pants back on and was being carried by the nice-smelling woman.

"I'll leave you right here to play with your brother," she cooed, setting him down on the plush, soft blankets.

Brother? He didn't have a brother! He might have had a sister (why did his heart clench with pain at the thought?). Takeo turned his head, his eyes landing on the small form resting not too far away from him. Dark eyes met blue, and Takeo instantly perked up.

Tao! He had found Tao! Finally, a companion he could reach out to. Takeo opened his mouth, ready to form the proper words to catch Tao's attention.

_"Tao! Are you alright?"_

"Taoblurgah!"

Takeo blinked. What the heck? He hadn't meant to say that! Kicking his legs in frustration, he tried to speak, only for incoherent words to spew out of his mouth again. However, the sudden noise did catch Tao's attention, causing him to smile broadly.

"Ta!" Takeo squeaked. "Ta!" Tao! He needed to ask Tao what was going on! But he seemed unable to communicate with him!

Why was it so important that he communicate with Tao? Why did he even want to communicate? He was hungry, and the nice-smelling lady wasn't back yet to feed him!

No! He mustn't think about food right now (hm, creamy delicious food…). No! He had to get to...get to the other baby. Yeah! The other...the other baby? Why was Tao a baby?

His eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. How was Tao so small? Was this some sort of Union experiment? Had the Union found them? That was the only possible conclusion. But if the Union was involved, then he had to reach Tao and save him. If they were in danger, so was Sir Raizel, and Frankenstein, and M21!

Takeo huffed, kicking his legs up and down in protest. He needed to get to Tao! He had to help his comrade! Why was he so helpless? Why couldn't he move?

But none of that mattered. At the moment, he still had to get to Tao, who was within reach and unable to move himself. So, with a determined frown, Takeo strained his tiny body, pumping his legs. With a heave, he flung his body to the side, gasping at the effort. Within a split second, Takeo was on his belly. Better, but he was still no closer to Tao. The former hacker gazed at Takeo with wide, dark eyes smiling happily.

Takeo huffed, doing his best to scoot towards Tao. That's right! He was coming.

"Tyah!" Tao cheered. "Tahaha!"

Takeo huffed. _"Hold on Tao. I'm coming!"_

"HyaTaaao. Ibachnga!"

Not...exactly what he wanted to say. But his baby babble did not deter him from his mission. Yes, pull on the blankets with his suddenly absent muscles, and get closer to Tao. He could do this! Just a little bit closer, then…

"Time for some milk!"

No! Tao!

Takeo found himself being picked up once more. Tao stared up at him with wide, dark eyes, a hopeless frown on his face as he tried to reach for Takeo. Stretching his arms, Tao cried out. Takeo reached for Tao, his small hands flexing. But Takeo was only carried away as the nice-smelling woman walked off with him in her arms.

"You must be hungry," she cooed sympathetically.

No! Well, yes, he was hungry. But Tao was more important! He had a mission! And why was this lady lowering her shirt? She must be some Union agent sent to distract him!

Hm, but his small tummy was kind of hungry. Maybe he should replenish first, and then rescue Tao.

Yes. Eat first, then rescue Tao.


	13. Chapter 13

Frankenstein frowned thoughtfully as he lifted the neatly folded blankets on the couch. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every little detail. Dropping to his hands and knees, he peeked under the couch. Finding nothing suspicious, aside from a stray dust bunny, he sat back on his heels and glanced around the room. Nothing appeared to be amiss as far as the naked eye could see. It appeared as if he was the only one in the room.

With a hum of interest, Frankenstein got up and strode around the room. His footsteps clicked against the wooden floor as his feet left the lush carpet. Approaching the window, his hand touched the deep red fabric of the curtain, tugging on it slightly.

A small, muffled giggle from the curtain caused Frankenstein to smile, but he turned away from the curtain and continued with his search. Circling around the couch, he let out a loud sigh. "Oh my, I seem to have lost him."

The curtain rustled slightly before going still. Frankenstein hid his grin as he stroked his chin. "What am I going to do?" He turned away, his back to the curtain. However, the mirror he was currently facing allowed him to see a pair of grey eyes poke out from the folds of the curtain before immediately vanishing.

The familiar presence of his Master entering the room caused Frankenstein to greet the Noblesse with a smile. Frankenstein glanced pointedly at the curtain. "Good. I could use the help." His smile only widened at Raizel's confused stare. "We can look for M21 together."

Raizel's eyes widened. The apparel of worry creased his smooth features. "You've lost him?"

But Frankenstein merely shook his head with a reassuring grin. "No. He's hiding. We are playing a game of hide-and-seek."

At that moment, Raizel's gaze drifted over to the suspiciously moving curtain. Interest shone in the Noblesse's eyes as he strode towards the curtain, but Frankenstein was hasty to subtly block his Master's path.

"It's a shame," Frankenstein said rather loudly. "But I do not know where M21 is."

Raizel cocked his head. "Yes, you do. He's-"

"An expert when it comes to hiding," Frankenstein continued. _"Master, let M21 think he is good at this game. It will fill him with happiness."_ Truth be told, Frankenstein would have found M21 ten minutes ago, but he could detect the delight emerging from M21 as Frankenstein came, more than on one occasion, too close to his hiding spot.

Raizel's eyes flickered between Frankenstein, then back to the curtain. For his Master's sake, Frankenstein sighed. "It is a shame, but I think we have lost M21 forever." Raizel opened his mouth to protest, but Frankenstein rushed on. "We will be sad. Maybe we should forget about him and move on."

"No! Here I am!" a voice shrieked. With a squeal of laughter, M21 scrambled away from the curtains and slammed into Frankenstein's legs. With a giggle, M21 wrapped his arms and legs around Frankenstein, gripping the lose fabric of his pant-leg. Beaming up at the tall human, M21 smiled.

Frankenstein gasped in exaggerated surprise. "There you are!" With a delighted smile, he picked M21 up, playfully tossing him in the air and catching him. "Dada was so worried! You must be the master at hide-and-seek."

M21 giggled. "I'm good!"

"Yes, you are," Frankenstein praised. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his Master frowning at the curtain with confusion. Frankenstein's amused smile only widened. He added the game 'hide-and-seek' to the list of 'things Master needs to know about when raising children.'

"Do you want to play again?" Frankenstein asked as he set M21 down. Maybe with another game of hide-and-seek, he could walk his Master through the steps.

But M21 stumbled away with disinterest, grabbing his blue blanket from the couch. With rapt attention, he stumbled over to the area where his playthings were.

"I thought...you had lost him."

Frankenstein glanced at his Master. Lost him? Was he referring to M21? The Noblesse seemed transfixed with watching the young toddler gleefully bang his toy blocks together. Raizel's gaze was soft, yet there was apprehension in his eyes.

Frankenstein smiled in understanding. Of course. It did not escape his notice how attentive his Master was with the children. The Noblesse was still learning to cope with the responsibility of becoming a parent. He was never far from the children's side. Always watching, either from afar or nearby, he monitored them as if he feared this new timeline would shatter and take the children away from them once more. For Frankenstein, the sorrow of losing his Master, of the bond between them breaking with death's arrival, was only lessened with the sacrifice of Tao, Takeo, and M21. Because of them, his Master was alive, and death threatened him no more.

But the price was too heavy. He valued the existence of his children, of _their_ children, just as much as he valued his Master. A life without them was meaningless.

"We won't lose them," Frankenstein said with assurance. "Never again."

Raizel looked at him with a hesitant smile. "I know." He turned his gaze back to observing M21. Frankenstein would have suggested that his Master try to sit down on the floor to interact with M21, but he realized that the only time his Master had ever actually sat on the floor was when he was holding Tao and Takeo.

"Are Takeo and Tao in the nursery?" Frankenstein asked as he placed a few stray toys in their baskets. He paused for a moment as he felt a flush of embarrassment through the bond. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his Master avert his gaze, his cheeks pink.

"They are being fed," he mumbled.

Oh. Frankenstein's lips twitched in disapproval. Those nursemaids were a bit too bold for his taste. His Master probably saw more of a woman's assets than he had ever witnessed in his entire life. Wouldn't the Lord be thrilled that the Noblesse was finally seeing some 'hot' girls?

"Taka?"

Frankenstein glanced down to see M21 staring at him with an inquisitive gaze. "Taka?" M21 repeated.

Frankenstein smiled. "Takeo? Are you trying to say Takeo?" M21 had already called both Raizel and Frankenstein 'dada.' Sometimes, it was confusing identifying which 'dada' M21 was calling for. He wouldn't be surprised if the names he came up with for Takeo and Tao were just as confusing, if indecipherable. Frankenstein watched as M21 scrambled to his feet, looking around the room.

"Taka!" M21 called out, rushing around the room. "Taka!"

"Are you looking for Takeo and Tao?" Frankenstein asked, getting up and peeking over the couch to look at the toddler. M21 was currently on his hands and knees, looking under the couch. Muffled words of 'Tata' could be heard. The toddler looked up with wide eyes, a forlorn expression on his face. "Taka!"

Frankenstein watched as his Master moved around the couch to kneel in front of M21. Placing his hand on M21's shoulder, he gently smiled. "Would you like to see Takeo and Tao?"

M21 squealed. "Tata! I wanna see Tata!" He leaped atop Raizel, latching onto the Noblesse's neck and wrapping his small legs around his waist. "Go see Taka!" M21 ordered. "Hurry!"

Frankenstein chuckled. "I can see that he is quite eager to see Takeo."

"Dada!" M21 yelled, pointing at Frankenstein. "Ge me mah bwankie!"

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow.

M21 ceased his pointing. "Pwease?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Alright. I'll get you your blanket." Bending down to retrieve the blue blanket, he could just hear M21 jabbering out orders to his Master. "Dada! Less go ta Taka!" A long pause. "Pwease!"

**xXx**

M21 was perceptive. Or, he had been at one point. But remaining perceptive and understanding what one was seeing were completely different. Normally, M21 would be able to analyze a situation and figure out how to act based on his observations. However, his mind remained totally incomprehensive to the situation he was placed in. How was he to react when Raizel held him? Why was Frankenstein suddenly so paternal towards him? M21 had abandoned understanding Raizel a long time ago, but he had felt that he was able to understand Frankenstein to some extent.

Now, he was not so sure.

Instead, he observed the behavior of the women living with them. He was confused as to why all these women were suddenly living with them, and why they were always with Takeo and Tao. Turns out that the women were not much help in assisting M21 in understanding his situation. They were nothing but a gaggle of giggling women whenever Frankenstein or Sir Raizel entered the room. Their exclamations of "there's your papa! Go to papa!" and their nudges towards said 'papa' only befuddled him. He did not know what a 'papa' was, but he was sure that it wasn't Frankenstein and Raizel!

He could not identify these feelings of helplessness he had either. He did not understand why he would cry in the night until either Frankenstein or Raizel came to him. He had no control over his emotions, and he had no idea how to control his desire for Frankenstein's embrace, or Raizel's touch. He did not even understand why he started calling them both 'dada.' He should have been embarrassed, especially when he was treated like such a defenseless child. But he didn't feel embarrassed, or ashamed that he relied on them so much. Instead, he was content with relying on them. He remembered one incident involving one of the overly affectionate women. "There's dada," she had cooed, pointing at Frankenstein. The blond human had smiled at M21 when he noticed that he was being watched. A surge of warmth, an inner desire that he could not yet name, had filled M21, and he had wordlessly reached out for Frankenstein in that moment. He had wanted to be held. He desired Frankenstein's embrace, the comforting, strong aura he carried within him.

But more importantly, he wanted the reassurance that they were still there. Just their presence and knowing that they were around was enough for him. Right now, being with them, he felt safe and secure.

As he was carried by Sir Raizel, M21 squirmed eagerly. He glanced behind to see Frankenstein dutifully following, the blue blanket in hand. As Raizel approached a large wooden door, the Noblesse came to an abrupt halt, his hold on M21 tightening.

Why had they stopped? He needed to find Takeo and Tao! "Dada!" M21 squeaked, tugging on Raizel's shirt. "I need Taka!"

But Raizel hovered near the doorway, uncertain. M21 impatiently continued tugging on the fabric of Raizel's shirt, his desperation growing. "Dada, pwease."

"Master?" Frankenstein asked.

Raizel's cheeks turned pink. "The women," he murmured.

M21 blinked. Women? What did women have to do with Takeo and Tao?

"I'll go in first and see if it is safe," Frankenstein assured as he walked by. M21 watched as Frankenstein knocked on the door, waiting for a moment.

Why would he need to check if it was safe? Was there a possible threat? But why would there be a threat? What was going on? M21 decided that it was not important for him to dwell on such frivolous questions. His small head hurt too much from all the sorting of information. Besides, Frankenstein had obviously decided that it was safe, for he opened the door to reveal a large, bright room. The curtains of the tall windows were pulled back, allowing the natural sunlight to stream through. Large cribs were set up in the room, and it was there M21 noticed the being placed in one of the cribs. Takeo's small face was pressed against the bars, his blue eyes set on M21.

M21 bounced in Raizel's hold eagerly. "Down!" He squealed when Raizel complied and set him down. Scurrying over to the crib on unsteady legs, M21 grabbed what he could of the wooden crib currently holding Takeo prisoner.

"Eme!" Takeo shrieked, stretching his hand through the bars of the crib.

M21 did his best to latch on to those tiny hands. "Taka!" He beamed at Takeo gleefully. He did it! He had found his companion. Now all he had to do was set him free from this prison. The Union was obviously at work with placing Takeo in a cage to confine him. How cruel! M21 shook the bars vigorously, his grey eyes scanning the area around him. How could he break Takeo out?

"Eme," Takeo whimpered.

"Taka, it o-kay," M21 assured. He continued to pull at the bars desperately.

"Look at that Master. They're playing."

"Hm."

M21 glanced behind him to see Frankenstein and Raizel casually watching, which infuriated him. Could they not see that he needed help? Why was Frankenstein smiling so tenderly, like he found joy in M21's difficulty? While the Noblesse did not appear to be smiling, his face was caring.

It was then an idea struck M21, and he knew just how to get Frankenstein and Raizel to take action. M21 paused for a bit, glancing back at Takeo before closing his eyes and forcefully shaking the bars. "Dada! Dada!" he shrieked. He whimpered. "Dada."

His idea worked as Frankenstein hurriedly picked him up, placing him right next to an excited Takeo. "There," Frankenstein stated. "Does that make you feel better?"

M21 nodded happily as he did his best to pull Takeo into a clumsy hug. He did feel better! He was with Takeo. However, when he opened his eyes, he was faced with the prison he was now in. Fear filled his heart as he realized that he had only placed himself in danger and was of no help to Takeo in this situation.

"Oh no!" M21 cried, shaking the bars. "Dada! Dada! Hwelp!" Tears pooled down his face, his shaking of the bars increasing. His emotional spat lasted but a moment as Raizel picked him up, freeing him from the horrible prison. Was there anything this brave Noblesse couldn't overcome? Out of the corner of his eyes, M21 saw Frankenstein bravely rescue Takeo from the Union trap, holding the small infant close to his heart.

M21 sniffled. "Dtank you." Resting his head on the Noblesse's shoulder, he sighed as Raizel hummed softly, rubbing M21's back. But with a shake of his head, M21 pulled back, fixing his determined gaze on Takeo. He had a mission to follow through with, and he would not fail Takeo and Tao. Pointing at the ground, he stared at Raizel. "Down pwease."

Raizel nodded, placing M21 back down on the soft rug. Raizel settled down not too far away, elegantly crossing his legs and watching the demanding toddler. M21 watched as Frankenstein sat down next to his Master with Takeo on his lap. Nodding to himself, M21 realized that everyone but Tao was accounted for. But how was he to find Tao? But Frankenstein and Raizel might know! After all, they knew where Takeo was.

"Taka! Taka!" M21 exclaimed.

"You found Takeo," Frankenstein assured him. He pointed at the joyful infant. "See? He's right here."

But M21 shook his head. He had to find Tao! Try as he might, his difficult tongue just could not form Tao's name. "Tuhtuh," he tried. "Tatuh." He grimaced. "Ow. Ow."

Frankenstein frowned. "Ow?" He touched M21, running his fingers up and down his small back and checking his arms and legs. "Are you hurt?"

M21 squirmed away, swatting at Frankenstein. "Ow! Cow!"

Frankenstein blinked. "Cow?"

"Did a cow hurt him?" Raizel asked.

"I'm not sure. But how could a cow hurt him?"

M21 growled, or, he tried to. "Cow Ta!" He waved his hands around. "Zip zip." Tao went 'zip zip' with his powers, right? His electric powers!

Raizel and Frankenstein blinked.

"He's all done!" an unfamiliar voice declared.

M21 turned around and smiled when he saw a woman enter the room carrying a small baby in her arms. M21 only recognized that baby to be none other than Tao. "Cow ta!" M21 shrieked happily.

"Taha!" Takeo cheered as a sleepy Tao was placed right next to him in the blankets. Tao just yawned as M21 scampered over to be by his side.

"Frankenstein," Raizel sighed. "He's calling Tao a 'cow'."

Frankenstein nodded. "And Takeo's 'taka' and you and I are 'dada'." He leaned forward. "M21," he started. He pointed at himself once he had the toddler's attention. "I'm daddy." He pointed at Raizel. "And there's father." He nodded encouragingly. "Right? Daddy and father."

M21 squinted. "No." He pointed at both Raizel and Frankenstein. "Dada and dada." With that, he merrily went back to playing with a disinterested Tao.

Frankenstein was about to protest until Raizel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let him be for the moment."

"Cow Ta!" M21 exclaimed as he poked at a cranky Tao's cheek.

"We can resolve the issue later," Raizel finished with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

He was alone again, and he didn’t like it.

M21’s eyes flashed open, and he looked around wildly. The dark shadows of the room formed shapes and beings that caused him to tremble with fear.

“Help,” he whimpered. “Help.”

The shapes continued to form, reaching out to him in the dark.

“Help me. Help me! Dada!” He screamed, clutching the closest thing that he could grab: his blanket. He closed his eyes, shaking as he continued to cry. Maybe, if he couldn’t see the shadows then the shadows couldn’t see him. That was his hope. Maybe the shadows, and the tightening fear in his heart, would leave him alone, and he would feel alright.

His screaming had alerted Takeo, who was sleeping in his own crib a short distance from M21. “Eme?” he called out. He pushed his small hand through the bar of the crib, concern filling him. “Eme!” Why was M21 crying? Was he hungry? He looked around, searching for the nice adults that always came running whenever any of them would cry.

What M21 sought he could not find, until a warm presence alerted him to potential safety. Soft, red eyes stared down at him, and M21 reached up, his tear stained face staring at the individual.

Raizel lifted M21, holding him with such tenderness. Mercifully, M21’s crying had stopped. The Noblesse said nothing. He offered no words of encouragement, but that mattered little to M21. What mattered was that he was safe, and the shadows were chased away.

Raizel did not even look back as the presence of his bonded drew near. “This has become all too frequent,” Raizel noted.

He heard Frankenstein sigh tiredly. “Yes. I am beginning to worry.”

Raizel slowly turned to face him, careful not to disturb the resting M21. In the darkness of the nursery, Raizel could just make out the shadowy outlines of Frankenstein’s face. “Is it normal for children to cry like this?” he asked.

He saw Frankenstein shrug. “I would assume so. But,” here, Frankenstein hesitated. “I am more concerned with the night terrors he has been having.”

Neither one of them wanted to speak about the night they had heard M21 screaming. His words had remained incoherent, but both Frankenstein and Raizel could just make out M21’s terrifying shrieks about the ‘needles’ and his pleas for help.

Raizel slowly turned his head to gaze at M21. The child’s head remained resting on his shoulder; his eyes closed as he slept. Raizel felt pleased with the fact that M21 felt comfortable and safe enough to fall asleep in his presence. He just wished it was under better circumstances.

“What do we do?” Raizel asked, glancing at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein was silent for several moments. “I can take him with me,” he said.

Raizel blinked. “You will have him sleep with you?”

“If it will keep the nightmares away, then yes, having him sleep with me will not be a bother.”

Raizel glanced down at the infant in his arms. He would have liked to have offered Frankenstein his assistance, but he did not sleep as much as the humans. He had to face the fact that, in this case, he was unable to help M21 or Frankenstein. With a worried frown, Raizel handed M21 to Frankenstein. His bonded gently cradled the young infant, his expression soft and serene. “We’ll protect you,” Frankenstein whispered gently.

M21’s sleepy sigh was their only response.

Long before Frankenstein had left the nursery with M21, Raizel continued to linger. He had remained unaware until now how Takeo, still awake, had called out for M21.

“Eme?” the infant had called out worriedly, blue eyes searching for his companion.

Raizel had sensed Takeo’s mounting distress, and he had remained in the dark nursery with the infant. He stayed awake and alert, monitoring the children as best as he could. He was not a brilliant scientist like Frankenstein, so he did not know how to check for physical signs of deteriorating health, but he could monitor their emotions and mental needs. If Takeo or Tao cried out in the middle of the night, Raizel was only three steps away to offer them comfort.

“Shh,” he soothed as he picked up Takeo. The small infant only curled up in his arms, seeking the Noblesse’s warmth. Raizel adjusted his hold. Frankenstein had told him before that infants should be placed with their chest resting near an adult’s heart. Raizel found it easier that way because he could run a comforting hand up and down their back.

The nursemaids would be surprised to find him in the nursery, but they made no comment as they tended to the children late into the night before retiring to their spacious rooms. For the most part, Raizel was alone with the children.

The morning sun soon penetrated through the curtains, and Raizel looked out the window with a smile. The early mornings were his favorite time of the day, as he could see the sunrise paint the sky in magnificent colors. He could witness the birds waking up, singing their morning songs, and the critters scampering across the land. He glanced down at Tao, the baby already wide awake and staring up at him with dark eyes. Tao had refused to go to sleep, even when the nursemaid had fed him, so Raizel simply took Tao from the tired nursemaid’s arms and tended to him. Tao had remained awake for another hour, keeping the Noblesse company.

Tao cooed, and Raizel tickled his chin, causing the baby to squeal.

Raizel glanced at the closed door to the nursery, but no one came in. Focusing his attention on Tao, Raizel sat down on a nearby chair, positioning Tao on his lap.

Raizel pointed at himself. “Father.” It had been decided between him and Frankenstein that, if the boys were so determined to call them ‘daddy’, then it would be best that they use different terms to avoid confusion. On many occasions, Frankenstein and Raizel had rushed to M21’s ‘daddy’ calls, only for M21 to require only one of them.

“Father seems more dignified,” Frankenstein had stated during the discussion. Raizel was amused that his bonded was thinking about the dignity of a Noblesse at a time like this. It did not matter if it sounded dignified when the children called out to him. As long as they were interacting with him, Raizel was happy. At first, he had been a bit hesitant about the boys seeing him as a father figure but trying to correct M21 about his mistake had only confused the toddler, so Frankenstein and Raizel had let him be.

Raizel continued pointing at himself. “Father,” he repeated.

Tao only giggled, trying to grab the finger Raizel was pointing with. Raizel let him, and he tried not to grimace as Tao tried to chew on his finger. He gently pulled his finger away. “Father,” he repeated.

Tao smiled. “Fa!”

Well, it was a start.

**xXx**

The blankets were pulled tight around him, securing him in their warmth. Even as the first rays of sunlight kissed his face, Frankenstein was reluctant to get up. He could not move for several reasons. One main reason was that his arm remained trapped beneath the small being that accompanied him into his bed.

M21 lay curled against Frankenstein’s side, his mop of silver hair cascading down his cheeks. Frankenstein smiled tenderly and lightly brushed the hair out of M21’s eyes. Perhaps he should trim M21’s hair. It was growing rather long.

He glanced out the window near his bedside, estimating what time it would be. Normally, he would have been up thirty minutes ago and preparing his Master’s tea. But he found himself unable to move.

He didn’t want to move.

M21 had not suffered from anymore nightmares. So far, Frankenstein was unable to track the nightmares and find a pattern. The nightmares were just random. Thankfully, the infant did not suffer last night.

But Frankenstein sure did.

He had woken up countless times to M21 kicking him in his sleep. The toddler seemed to be not only a cuddler, but a wiggler. Frankenstein had worried that he might have harmed the child by rolling over him in his sleep, now all he worried about was his aching side where he had been kicked. While M21’s sleep may have been peaceful, Frankenstein’s had been restless. How was it that such a small child could take up the most space in the bed?

He sighed. But he couldn’t stay in bed forever.

Moving ever so gently, Frankenstein tried to slip his arm out from under M21. M21 did not so much as stir as Frankenstein moved. Once he was safely out of the bed, Frankenstein tucked the blankets in, securing M21 in their warmth.

Getting himself dressed took longer than expected as Frankenstein tried to remain quiet. All the while, he was mentally planning. His mind had remained in a constant state of calculating and modifying. He was already drawing out a rough draft of their plan to deal with the traitors. He was uncertain how he was going to deal with Edian. He had already deduced that Largus had drugged her at this point. Finding out what kind of drug he had used was a different situation. For that, Frankenstein would require a sample of Edian’s blood, and that posed an entirely different problem.

There was, of course, the case with going the Lord about this matter. Frankenstein had entertained that idea. Alerting the Lord would be best. They would need proof of the traitor’s plan, and Frankenstein was sure that if he looked and dug deep enough that he would find some sort of proof. But that did not take care of the werewolf problem. Even if Muzaka would be alerted to the werewolves’ attempts to kill his daughter and overthrow them, it would do him no good. Half of the werewolf family opposed Muzaka. If Muzaka were to deal with the problem, then the werewolves loyal to Muzaka and the ones loyal to Maduke would clash. The result of alerting Muzaka would be a bloodbath, and Frankenstein feared his Master might get involved, thus using up his life-force.

Shrugging on his coat, Frankenstein focused on the less mundane, but present, task at hand. He still needed to go over a few historical documents. He had managed to gain some measure of comfort for himself and his Master in this day and age. The nursemaids were obviously shocked when they saw what they deemed as ‘rich luxury’ in the spacious manor. Of course, Raizel did not need to know where Frankenstein got the soft clothing, the bed sheets, the furniture, the rugs, and the money for certain spices and foods. Just like his Master did not need to know how Frankenstein acquired the house.

Of course, if his Master would ask him, Frankenstein would tell. But his Master didn’t ask, and Frankenstein did not feel inclined to tell.

Frankenstein stepped out from behind the dressing screen, his fingers making quick work of his cravat. His gaze landed on M21, who was sitting up on the bed. Rubbing at his tired eyes, M21 sleepily tracked Frankenstein’s movements. 

Frankenstein smiled as he made his way toward the bed. Despite his tired state, his discomfort was lifted somewhat at the sight of M21 sitting in the middle of a cloud of soft blankets. “Good morning,” he greeted.

M21 yawned. “G’mornin.” He held his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

Frankenstein lifted the small werewolf up. He ran a hand through M21’s hair, smoothing it out. Yes, he just might have to give M21 a haircut.

“Let’s go have breakfast with father,” Frankenstein stated.

M21 grimaced. Not at the fact that he was going to see Raizel, but at the concept of ‘breakfast.’ Frankenstein could understand his disgust. “I know,” he agreed as he left his room. Then, in a hushed whisper, “Daddy’s still working on obtaining some sugar for your porridge.” And cream. And berries. At this point, Frankenstein never looked forward to mealtime as it was always a struggle to get M21 to eat his food. It was a half-hearted battle because neither Frankenstein nor Raizel wanted to force M21 to eat such tasteless food. But at the same time, they could not let him waste away.

Frankenstein was not waiting until the first Crusaders came back with tales of ‘the wonderful spice’ known as sugar. He would obtain it himself, regardless of the history that was to be set in motion.

He approached the nursery with the intent of checking in on Tao and Takeo. To his surprise, his Master was in there, sitting in a chair and rocking Tao.

No, his Master was playing with Tao.

Frankenstein smiled as his Master proceeded to play ‘see-saw’ with Tao. The Noblesse had watched Frankenstein do it once before with Takeo. Though a bit discomforted at first, his Master had wanted to learn how to play the interesting game of ‘seesaw knock at the door.’

M21 squirmed, kicking at the door and alerting Raizel to Frankenstein’s presence. The Noblesse looked up with wide eyes, his pale cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. He stopped what he was doing, ducking his head.

Frankenstein sighed, but he set M21 down. He watched as the toddler approached Raizel gleefully. “D-daddy!” M21 squealed.

Another sigh escaped Frankenstein. They were still trying to teach M21 to separate the term ‘daddy’ and ‘father’ when addressing Frankenstein and Raizel. So far, the toddler seemed adamant that they were both ‘daddy.’

“Good morning Master,” he greeted. His gaze flickered over to the small desk near his Master’s chair, and he frowned when he noticed the fresh cup of tea.

Raizel noticed his gaze. Eager to forget the moment of being caught humming ‘seesaw’ to Tao, he nodded. “Annunciata served tea.”

Hm, the bold nursemaid. The one who seemed to be the ringleader in the group. Another disturbing thought occurred to Frankenstein: his Master had been alone with the bold nursemaid.

“She also prepared an extra cup with you in mind, Frankenstein.”

How convenient.

It wasn’t that Frankenstein had anything against Annunciata, or any of the other nursemaids. But did they really have to ogle his Master and transmit such desirable fantasies about him? Honestly, did these women have no shame? So what if eligible young men were a rare item these days? His Master was untouchable.

“How thoughtful of her,” Frankenstein said instead.

“M21 slept well?”

Frankenstein blinked, taken aback. It was unusual for his Master to make small-talk. However, he was inquiring about the children, and his Master was expressing interest in them.

“He did not have any more nightmares since I took him,” Frankenstein stated. He rubbed at his sore side absentmindedly. “I would think that he slept well.”

Raizel glanced at him. “Did you sleep well?”

Frankenstein hesitated. The lie that he was about to tell suddenly dissipated at his Master’s stare.

“I can function through the day,” he responded. He had gone through life with less sleep before.

Raizel, in response, held up the extra cup of tea.

Guilt filled Frankenstein, even as he accepted the tea. He was supposed to be the one serving his Master. Yet a nursemaid was beating him to it, and a small child was disturbing him late in the night. He had gone through worse and he still managed to take care of his Master before!

“Frankenstein.” Raizel’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “We are in this together.”

Frankenstein stared at his Master’s trusting gaze, and he found himself relenting. Of course. How could he have forgotten? “Yes, Master.” Still, there were certain things that Frankenstein preferred to do, and he was not going to let Annunciata beat him at serving his Master tea.

“If M21 does not experience nightmares when he is not alone,” Raizel stated thoughtfully. “Would it be best if he sleeps with one of us?”

Frankenstein nearly choked on his tea. Was this to be a regular occurrence? Constant nights of kicking, squirming, and bed hogging? Not to mention the middle of the nights when M21 decided that he was not tired, and therefore, his ‘daddy’ shouldn’t be?

He looked around the room for a possible solution. His gaze fell on M21 playing with one of the toys. He frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe, instead of moving him into one of our rooms, he should remain in the nursery. I can move a small bed in here, that way he’s nearby if he has another nightmare.”

Raizel nodded thoughtfully. “Then I will take the space near the window.”

Frankenstein stared, aghast. “Master?” Was his Master intending on sleeping in the nursery as well? Frankenstein had concluded that if he were to sleep in the nursery, then at least he could be near the children if they needed him. But his Master didn’t need to suffer through the night! But the Noblesse seemed determined.

So, he relented with a sigh. “I’ll take the one in the corner near the crib.”


	15. Minutiea Bonus Part 2!

“Daddy. Daddy?”

Frankenstein blearily opened his eyes, only to close them again. Rolling over, he pulled the blankets around him even tighter. Maybe he just imagined it. Maybe his sleep deprived brain was creating voices in his head. Yes, that must be it, and that poking in his shoulder could be ignored.

“Daddy. I’m cold.”

 _That_ he could not ignore. With a tired sigh, Frankenstein rolled over and gazed at the small, dark figure at the edge of his bed. M21 clutched the edge of Frankenstein’s blankets in his small fists. Frankenstein could wager that M21 had, once again, slipped out of his bed to seek some nighttime companionship. There were downsides to sleeping in the large nursery. Now, M21 seemed to assume that he could wake Frankenstein up whenever he needed or wanted.

Frankenstein resisted groaning. “Go see father,” he muttered, his eyes drifting closed once more. The sudden release on his blankets and the soft pitter patter of feet went unnoticed by Frankenstein as sleep claimed him once more with its eager embrace.

It felt like eons, when in fact it may have only been minutes, when the darkness of slumber was penetrated once more with the soft eager voice of a toddler. “Father says to come to you.”

Frankenstein glared in the dark. So, even his Master was worn out. After weeks of following this sleeping arrangement, he would not be so surprised that even the Noblesse was tired and had reached his limit.

“Did you have a nightmare?” His voice was slurred, and Frankenstein shook his head, chasing away the fogginess of his brain. Despite his body crying for the warmth of the blankets, Frankenstein sat up and ran a hand over his face. For a moment, he stared at the expectant child waiting for him without really seeing M21. His vision came into focus, even as his tired brain protested at even functioning at a time like this.

M21 placed a hand on Frankenstein’s knee, fidgeting. “No. But you are alone. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Frankenstein refrained from pointing out that, no, he was not alone. He was sleeping in the large nursery with Tao and Takeo’s separate cribs not too far away from his own bed. M21’s bed was a good distance from his. Across the room and near the window was the bed his Master usually rested in. Not to mention, the nursemaids came to constantly feed Takeo and Tao. So no, Frankenstein was hardly alone.

Instant shame filled him as he recognized his short temper. His hands trembled as he shoved aside his inner misgivings about this disturbance. With slow, yet careful movements, Frankenstein lifted M21 up and set him on his lap. He pulled the child close, his strong arms securing M21. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into the child’s hair, his guilt filling him.

M21 squirmed. “Why are you sorry?”

Instead of answering, Frankenstein leaned back into the bed. With a bit of a struggle, he managed to cover himself and M21 with the thick blankets. He almost sighed with content at its warmth. M21 cuddled right next to him, yet still maintained a respectable distance. Frankenstein merely pulled M21 close. With a sigh, M21’s body relaxed into Frankenstein’s embrace.

He did not know why M21 seemed to maintain his distance whenever he slept with Frankenstein. It was almost as if he did not want to touch or disturb Frankenstein any more than he had to. It was almost to be expected when M21 would disturb either one of them in the middle of the night.

But that was another thought to pursue. Frankenstein eagerly fell back into the arms of the night, allowing sleep to claim him.

His thoughts were penetrated in the darkness, and he blinked his eyes open. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn’t recall when, or how long he had slept. But why was he awake in the first place?

Someone was trembling in his arms, and Frankenstein’s eyes widened as he realized that M21 was crying. He sat up, gently shaking the child. “M?” he asked, his tone hushed. “What’s wrong?” Was this another nightmare? M21 hadn’t had a nightmare in days!

M21 hiccupped, poking at Frankenstein’s shirt. “Bumps. You have bumps.”

Confusion coursed through Frankenstein. “What?” Instead of getting a clear answer, M21 only continued to shake.

“On your tummy. You have bumps!” M21 wailed.

Filled with instant alarm, Frankenstein scrambled up, running a hand up and down his torso. Was there a parasite he did not know about? Did the plague come early? Was he poisoned?

“Frankenstein?” His Master approached him, sensing the distress of his bonded.

“Father! Save daddy!” M21 cried.

Raizel’s gaze was worried, his hand outstretched as if wanting to help, but unsure how he could offer his assistance.

M21 sobbed. “Th-the bumps are hurting daddy!”

“What bumps?” Raizel asked. He looked at Frankenstein with concern as M21’s uncontrollable cries grew in volume.

“That does it,” Frankenstein growled. Ripping off his shirt, he ran his hands up and down his stomach. He could not see much in the dark, but he still could make out much with his sense of touch.

A small light was provided as Raizel held up a candle. His red eyes were alight with worry. He stared at Frankenstein. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Frankenstein answered. Uncertainty filled him. With the candle-light, he could not see what would have caused M21 such alarm. His skin was smooth and did not have any spots or discoloration that would indicate a sickness. There were no bugs or parasites on him, for which he was grateful for. Suppressing a shudder at the thought, he glanced at M21, who was pointing at Frankenstein. “The bumps!”

Both Raizel and Frankenstein glanced in the direction M21 was pointing. Frankenstein stared at his well-toned torso before he realized what M21 was possibly referring to.

But just to clarify, Frankenstein pointed at his stomach. “These bumps?” Slight incredulousness filled him at the simple, ridiculous possibility behind M21’s distress.

M21 nodded. “Uh huh.”

Apparently, his Master had reached the same conclusion as Frankenstein had. Raizel sighed while Frankenstein’s face flushed red. He coughed. “M21,” he said. “Those are not bumps. Those are my abs.”

M21 sniffled. “Do they hurt?”

“No,” he grunted, retrieving his shirt. A spark of amusement shot through the bond, and he glanced back just in time to see his Master’s eyes twinkling with humor as the Noblesse blew the candle out, plunging the room into darkness.

“But why are they bumpy?” M21 questioned as Frankenstein slid back into bed. “Why do you have them?”

Frankenstein shot M21 a deadpanned look. “I worked very hard for them.” He thought back to when M21 used to be the most fit out of all of them back when he was a full-grown man. Now, in place of his muscles, he had a baby-belly.

“Why?” M21 asked.

“M21,” he sighed. “Daddy’s tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

M21 nodded. “Okay.” Then, in a hushed whisper, “I won’t tell anyone about your bumps.”

“Abs,” Frankenstein muttered.


	16. Minutiea Bonus Part 3!

Was it possible to feel naked while fully clothed?

Because that’s how Frankenstein felt.

He shuddered, risking a glance behind him despite every instinct telling him not to. He was met with the bashful glances of the maids passing by. The maids averted their gazes once they realized he had caught them staring, and he noticed with further confusion how their faces were bright red with an undeniable blush. Now he felt like he needed a shower to rid himself of the icky feeling. He felt as if the passing maids were breaking him apart with their roaming eyes, peeling away at any layer that would leave him exposed.

Deciding a retreat was the best option, he hurriedly entered one of the empty parlor rooms that was, thankfully, void of anyone. He glanced down at himself, trying to find any sort of meaning to explain the odd attention he was receiving. His clothes were the same, consisting of simple black pants, white shirt and black vest. There was nothing off with his hair, and he didn’t have anything on his face.

So, what was it?

The only thing he could label as different were the quality of his clothes. He had noticed that his clothes were somewhat tight, especially his pants. His morning had been spent with a moment of panic when he could not fit into his pants. Was he gaining weight? But that made no sense! He was hardly eating because the food was still tasteless. He had heard of something called the ‘dad bode.’ Was this it?

“Oh Signore!”

Frankenstein looked up at the sound of the Italian phrase flowing his way. Annunciata came towards him with Tao in her arms. The baby smiled at the sight of Frankenstein, bright eyes lighting up.

Frankenstein grinned as he took Tao from the nursemaid. He nodded to her. “Thank you.” He paused from turning away.

Perhaps he was merely sleep deprived and seeing things. After all, the nursemaids liked to gush at what ‘wonderful fathers’ he and the Master were. Maybe he unknowingly did something that Annunciata found appealing.

Frankenstein resisted the urge to back out of the room. Instead, he turned away. Suppressing a shudder as he felt Annunciata’s eyes follow him, he left the room, only for her to follow him. Her gave her a curious look, his gaze not at all accusing but still inviting an answer.

“Don’t mind me sir,” she flippantly said. “I’m going this way anyway.”

Yet she felt compelled to walk three steps behind him? Why did her gaze feel so heavy behind him? It didn’t help matters that she was joined by another passing maid.

His steps slowed at the sight of his Master with M21. Smiling, he nodded. “Good morning Master.” His attention immediately became divided as M21 rushed towards him, or he would have noticed his Master’s distracted look at the sight of Annunciata and the maid.

“Dada!” Slamming into Frankenstein, M21 wrapped his arms around Frankenstein’s right leg. Looking up with a smile, he tugged on Frankenstein. “Up.”

Frankenstein stared down at M21 with a helpless expression. The toddler continued to hop upward with his arms outstretched.

“Hold me.”

The request was adamant, and Frankenstein wanted to fulfill it. However, he was unable to. He could not bend down. His pants were so unbelievably tight that he doubt he could even sit down.

He did his best to smile apologetically. “I’m holding Tao, but I’ll hold you later.” Guilt filled him as M21 merely stood beside him, holding onto Frankenstein’s hand instead. With a sigh, M21 clutched his blanket.

“Master, are you alright?” Frankenstein noticed the Noblesse’s sudden moment of discomfort and it puzzled him.

“I am fine.” The response was curt and tinted with uneasiness. Frankenstein said nothing else but secretly watched his Master for any signs of discomposure. His Master was standing rather stiffly, his feelings muted through the bond. He glanced away when his Master’s cheeks turned a slight pink.

Raizel suddenly inclined his head. “Walk with me.”

Frankenstein blinked and glanced once more at Annunciata and the other maid before following his Master around the corner. Once out of sight of the maids, his Master’s power drifted over him. Stumbling to a halt, he looked at his Master in surprise as the Noblesse granted him a flowing cloak. The black cloak trailed down his shoulders and stopped just below the knees. M21 cooed in delight, latching onto the cloak.

Frankenstein stared behind him before raising an eyebrow at the Noblesse. Noticing his Master’s pink cheeks and averted gaze, his confusion only grew.

Something that sounded akin to a bashful cough and a squeak passed his Master’s lips. “You have an attractive figure, and the nursemaids are all too aware of it with their loud thoughts.”

Frankenstein fingered the edges of the well-made cloak. “But what purpose does the cloak serve?” Confusion only grew as his Master’s pink cheeks turned red.

**xXx**

“Hm, the masters are looking rather fine today,” Annunciata said with a sly smile as she watched the two attractive men disappear around the corner. She had come to a stop, understanding that the two were not to be disturbed. To her amusement, the dark-haired master seemed bashfully aware of the sudden attention he was receiving, while his blond companion seemed oblivious. Yet for all his cluelessness, he still seemed alerted to the sudden scrutiny he was under yet could not pinpoint why he was receiving such an increase in female attention.

Beside her, Lucia giggled. “Their figures are rather appealing.” She blushed at the memory of the masters and their rather fitting attire. Her mind was filled with the fit forms their clothing had accented. “Are they aware that their clothes were left out to dry and therefore shrunk because the new maid was unaware that the fabric was wool?” She regretfully sighed. “Tight clothing can be so uncomfortable, especially for a man. Perhaps we should tell them.”

Annunciata shushed her. “Do not let them know! The free view would be spoiled.”


	17. Chapter 17

Raizel was accustomed to Frankenstein disappearing into his lab for many hours. He could never seem to stop working, even when there didn’t appear to be any work. Raizel may sigh, but he did not stop Frankenstein from tirelessly conducting his research and feeding his innate curiosity. However, his bonded did need a reminder from time to time that he would have to rest and leave his research and notes for another day.

With Takeo in his arms, Raizel stood before the door leading to the small room Frankenstein had reserved for his research. He knew without going in that the room would be impeccably neat. Notebooks and writing materials were most likely stacked on the desk with documents pinned to the wall. Instead of blinking machines, there would be books to satisfy Frankenstein’s needs. But this time, Raizel knew he was not conducting an experiment to stabilize Tao, Takeo and M21. Now, he was conducting an experiment on the future.

Raizel pushed the door open. As if to prove his initial thought, Frankenstein was standing over his desk and flipping through his notes. His chair was pushed back several feet, as if Frankenstein had leaped up at a sudden thought and sent the chair flying across the room with his fast movements.

Raizel stepped into the room, balancing Takeo on his hip. Takeo had ceased his crying as he chewed on his toy, and his face lit up with interest as he took in the new room. “Ahda!” Takeo exclaimed.

Frankenstein looked up at the eager child with a small smile. His hands stilled over his written work; the penmanship neat yet hurriedly written. “Hello little one.”

“Frankenstein,” Raizel started. “It is late.” His tone held no chastisement or worry. He was merely stating a fact. But Frankenstein could detect the concern through the bond as the Noblesse stared at him.

Frankenstein sighed, looking down at his desk. “I know.”

Words were lost to him. What else could he do? In his helpless silence, his eyes wandered around the room, noticing every little detail that stood out to him. His gaze landed on a small, black object. The fabric looked soft and sturdy with thick straps extending from it.

Frankenstein noticed his staring. “That is a baby carrier,” he explained. He strode over, picking up the baby carrier. “Humans had this back in the future. You can hold the baby strapped to your back or chest without using your arms.”

Raizel’s eyes widened. Holding a baby without using your arms? Was that even safe? His grip around Takeo tightened.

“Don’t worry Master,” Frankenstein said hurriedly. “I assure you that it is safe. While the humans of this past do not have baby carriers, it was not hard for me to make one after a few adjustments.” To demonstrate, Frankenstein slid the baby carrier on, clipping it in place. Raizel noted that it was much like the backpacks he had seen his friends wear to school, only this one went on in the front.

“The baby goes in there?” he asked.

“Yes,” Frankenstein answered as he unclipped the device and placed it back on the shelf. “You can hold the baby, and I can assure you that it is safe.” His smile was soft, his fingers lightly brushing against the small contraption. “When the baby is resting close to your heart, it helps them with the rhythm of their breathing.”

Raizel glanced down at Takeo and noticed how the infant was resting his head on his shoulder. His small, chubby fingers were wet with drool and therefore damping Raizel’s shirt. But the peaceful and lazy gaze on the infant filled his heart with warmth, especially when Takeo’s hand drifted close to the center of his chest over his beating heart. 

His eyes flickered over to the notes Frankenstein had gone through, and he caught sight of Ignes’ name. A pit of dread formed in his stomach, and he felt the phantom pain in his back where Ignes had once stabbed him with her soul weapon. His thoughts drifted to M21 and he wondered what Ignes had done to M21 before.

But more importantly, he was reminded of the desperate look in her father’s eyes.

_“I had to throw away everything to protect my daughter.”_

_“I do not know how a parent would feel. However, I know that protecting your child isn’t the only role of a parent.”_

Now, Raizel could identify with the burning, deafening sadness in Roctis’ eyes. The desperation that clawed at his heart tore him apart until he betrayed all that he had in order to protect the one thing he valued most. Raizel wondered, when Roctis looked at Ignes, did he still see that small child he had raised? Could such love blind Roctis to the pain and suffering Ignes committed? Or did none of that matter as long as he had his daughter with him?

Raizel feared that he could no longer look at Roctis with that same gaze of sad indifference and attest that he did not know what Roctis, a parent, would feel. For in his arms was the very small being that relied on him for safety and security and looked at him with such wide innocent eyes. If their roles were reversed, Raizel wondered if he would do the same as Roctis had done.

He did not want to dwell on that topic. He feared the honest answer.

“You’re working too hard,” Raizel said. He adjusted his grip on Takeo when the infant let out a mournful cry.

“Not really,” Frankenstein answered. He adjusted his glasses, a movement Raizel came to realize long ago when Frankenstein either had something important to say, or he wished to distract himself from something he could not avoid.

“I don’t suppose that your late-night activities are also the reason behind the new flavoring in the food, the new change of clothes, and the supplies,” Raizel stated. He cocked his head, trying to see the paperwork stacked on Frankenstein’s desk. Curiosity filled him when he caught sight of the words ‘ _Marco Polo’_ and ‘ _silk road.’_

Frankenstein frantically pulled the papers back and into the open drawers of the desk. “Oh, I am so tired,” he exclaimed suddenly. “You are right Master; I must get some rest, or I will be of no use.”

Raizel allowed himself to be escorted out of the room (though he felt as if he was being shoved). Continuing to pat Takeo, he glanced at Frankenstein. The tips of his fingers were stained black with ink. His weary eyes seemed unfocused and worried. No doubt, he was dwelling on the future, and what they might need to do once the boys no longer needed the nursemaids. They would have to return to Lukedonia soon and returning meant dealing with the soon-to-be-traitors.

“Tao rolled over,” Raizel stated suddenly. He watched as Frankenstein went still, his gaze unreadable. Raizel continued to sway back and forth in a steady rhythm that Takeo found relaxing.

After a steady moment of silence, Frankenstein turned to face him with a small smile. “Did he? That is a milestone.” The weariness in his eyes lifted somewhat.

The silence grew between them. Raizel slowed his steps down so they could walk side-by-side. He had noticed on many occasions that Frankenstein would walk a few steps behind him. It was a pattern of behavior that Frankenstein seemed to exhibit, as if he would separate himself from his Master to display to all that his Master was to be revered.

But not today. Not now. They were equals. Maybe not in power and wisdom, but they were equals in the sense that they were to work together for the benefit of the children, and for their future.

**xXx**

Frankenstein would have relished on any other normal and beautiful day the chance to be outdoors with a good book. The air was warmer than usual, yet the clouds in the sky tampered down on the sunshine and added a significant amount of shade, preventing the sun from bearing down on them with an uncomfortable heat. The bustle of the crowds was thin, yet the markets were open with vendors shouting out their bargains and supplies.

It would have been a great day to steal some quality time for himself, if not for the tugging on his hand.

“Daddy, I wanna see the duckies.”

Frankenstein did not even glance down at the impatient toddler. “We will,” he promised. He stared down at the paper in his hand, reading over the list even though he had all the needed materials memorized.

M21 quieted down and adjusted his hold on Frankenstein’s hand, sticking close. Frankenstein had noted the unusual, clingy behavior radiating from the child. M21 was a surprisingly well-behaved child. Though Frankenstein realized his limitations when it came to actually handling children, his outlook of becoming a parent were significantly positive in part to M21.

He could see the shipping docks in the distance, and though he did not have Takeo’s keen eyesight, his eyesight was still better than that of any regular human. The white sails and large vessels were hard for him to miss. It reminded him of the shipments he was in charge of, though his Master did not know about the side job his bonded had picked up.

Removing his cloak, he spread it on the grass and settled down to watch M21 gleefully watch the ducks. He removed Takeo from the baby carrier, relieved to feel the pressure from his chest lighten. Takeo snuggled up in his lap, happily chewing on his toy. While still keeping an eye on M21, he withdrew his brown notebook, flipping through the changes and calculations he had made months ago. He was unsure what other planning he could do regarding the traitor Nobles. Informing Muzaka of the traitorous werewolves may lead to a bloody confrontation that could cause his Master to use up a tremendous amount of his lifeforce. He knew his Master would feel compelled to help his friend in such a dire situation, and he might cause himself more harm.

Frankenstein had briefly entertained the idea of taking care of the werewolves himself. But while the idea had been tempting, he knew it would be futile. Though he could name a few traitorous werewolves off the top of his head, like Ziaga and Maduke, he did not know of the others. There were more werewolves that wanted Muzaka dead than just those two, he knew, and he could not deal with all of them.

Instead, he had focused on the simple topic: Ashleen. Saving her was paramount to avoid Muzaka’s rage on the humans. The only hiccup in this was knowing when to act. He didn't even know if Ashleen existed yet, and if she did, where she was. To make matters complicated, they did not even know when Ashleen’s mother met Muzaka. His Master could not recall the specific time and date when Muzaka had introduced Ashleen to him. For all they knew, Ashleen’s mother may not even exist yet, or she might be a small child right now. That was a disturbing thought in of itself, considering her intimate (or soon to be intimate) relationship with Muzaka.

But if they played their part right, then Muzaka would introduce them to Ashleen, and then they could decide what to do.

He sighed, flipping through his notebook. There was not much he could do at this point, except wait two, possibly three, years for the boys to wean off of the milk before going back to Lukedonia. Three years was nothing to the Nobles, and surely nothing much could happen during that time.

He frowned when he noticed a slight error in his book. He glanced once more at the docks in the distance. Shouldn’t his shipment of spices have arrived three days ago? He had not noticed any of his boats come in during that time. The weather in Venice was calm, but he wondered if a storm could have possibly delayed the ships. Pirates were another factor he had not considered.

Making a note in his notebook, he reflected on the upcoming shipment. If pirates were the problem, then maybe he should scout out the area himself. It irked him to think that criminals were making off with his hard-earned work and denying his Master and children of the comfortable luxuries they deserved. But such a trip would require him to be gone for an extended period of time, and something that his Master would certainly notice and want explained.

He didn’t want his Master to know about his little excursions, such as where he was getting the spices and the clothing. However, he knew that his Master was enjoying the accommodations, but he was certainly growing suspicious with the luxurious way they were living. Though their living standards were similar to the lifestyle they had in Lukedonia, his Master was not oblivious to the fact that they were most likely living better than any human king would have.

Hurried footsteps caused Frankenstein to look up and see M21 running towards him. His face was flushed, but there was an eager smile on his face as he cradled a muddy object in his hand. “Daddy! Look!”

Frankenstein smiled as M21 held out his muddy hands. “What did you find?” he asked.

M21 uncurled his fingers. “A shiny thing!” Though his hands were muddy, Frankenstein could just make out the igneous rock. The thin, dark veins in the pale stone were most likely what caught M21’s attention, leading him to believe that he had found something special.

M21 displayed his glorious find to a disinterested Takeo. “Look Tako! Es Shiny!”

Takeo only chewed on his toy, looking at M21 with mild interest.

“It’s pretty,” Frankenstein noted, presenting M21 with the praise the toddler was obviously searching for but not receiving from his young companion.

M21 beamed. “I find more shiny things!”

“I thought you wanted to see the ducks,” Frankenstein muttered with a grin, but M21 was already scampering off to find more ‘shiny things.’ He glanced down at Takeo, noticing that the infant was falling asleep. Annunciata, and therefore all of the nursemaids, still firmly believed that the frilly pink clothes that the boys were dressed in would protect them from man-eating trolls and the plague. Therefore, Takeo looked like a small baby girl with his frills and pink getup. M21 fared no better, despite the black overcoat Frankenstein had put him in for the excursion.

“Precious little thing,” he murmured, his fingers brushing against Takeo’s baby hair. “Were you always like this?”

It pained him to think that Takeo may have grown up in a peaceful and loving home, only for his life to be disrupted with the interference of the Union. What was his life like before that? Did he have a family? Did anyone miss or mourn for him?

Such thoughts filled him with despondency, but he reflected on the fact that Takeo was with them now, and they would to their best to give him a loving home with a caring family.

Watching M21 look around for more rocks caused him to feel a sense of peace and calmness. He could feel the sleepless nights and constant planning take a toll on him now that his body was finally relaxing. Perhaps it was because of his weary state that he did not detect the approaching presence until it was too late. When he was finally made aware of the powerful aura, it was only because his name was spoken.

“Frankenstein?”

Muzaka’s voice was incredulous, and Frankenstein knew there was an expression of disbelief on his face even before he turned to confirm it with his own eyes. The werewolf Lord stared at him with neither one speaking. His grey eyes trailed down to Takeo’s small form resting on Frankenstein’s lap.

Any possible excuse he could have come up with were dashed with the presence of an eager toddler. “Dada! More shiny!”


	18. Chapter 18

A brief look of panic flashed across Frankenstein’s eyes. It was so brief that it might not have even been there, but Muzaka saw it. He watched how Frankenstein’s grip tightened around the baby on his lap while his free arm came up to hold the small child next to him. Frankenstein’s jaw was clenched, his gaze never leaving Muzaka.

The toddler blinked, his hands muddy and cradling something of value to him. He regarded Muzaka with curious grey eyes. His expression was that of an innocent being, unable to detect the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

“Daddy?” the child spoke, his eyes focused on Frankenstein. His face held questions seeking answers to satisfy his child-like curiosity. 

Frankenstein turned his attention away from Muzaka, and he was surprised to see the man’s expression soften as he looked at the child. His hand clutching the boy traveled up to caress his small cheek. In response, the child smiled.

Muzaka hesitated as uncertainty gripped him. Here before him was an unusual sight. Never, had it ever, occurred to him that Frankenstein would be the one to start a family. But here was the evidence as plain as day. Frankenstein had gone along and started a family and actually seemed affectionate towards someone else other than his Master! Muzaka’s silver eyes fell upon the small infant resting on Frankenstein’s lap; a girl from the looks of it. Her bright blue eyes stood out amidst the color of the frilly pink outfit and bonnet.

Muzaka brought his attention back to Frankenstein. “Does Raizel know?”

“Yes.” Frankenstein’s voice was soft, and Muzaka instantly realized how foolish his question had been. Of course, Raizel would know about Frankenstein’s family. They were bonded after all. Raizel knew everything about his bonded and Frankenstein trusted the Noblesse. There was no way Frankenstein would keep such a momentous occurrence, such as starting a family, from his bonded.

“What brings you here?” Frankenstein suddenly asked. He lifted his gaze, fixing his cold eyes on Muzaka.

Muzaka shrugged, still trying to overcome his initial shock of seeing the children. “I travel.” He ignored Frankenstein's amused snort. “Besides, I felt the power surge from the Noblesse a few months ago.” He noticed Frankenstein’s tightening jaw. “It piqued my curiosity, so I decided to pay Raizel a visit.” He watched how Frankenstein twitched where he sat, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden direction the conversation was going. It amused Muzaka.

“Imagine my surprise,” he continued, “when I found the mansion empty.” He decided to forgo the information that a certain goat had ransacked the place, chewing up everything in sight. “I spent the next few months looking for Raizel.” 

Frankenstein fiddled with a loose string on the infant girl’s outfit. “And what led you to Italy?”

Muzaka shrugged. “I have heard rumors about a purple flaming pirate lord ransacking other pirate ships known to steal loot from a few merchant ships. Of course, the attacks have been happening right near the Venice shores. Such stories from the humans caught my attention.”

Frankenstein smiled, amused. “Oh?”

Muzaka raised an eyebrow. “‘Oh’ indeed. I decided to check out the rumors and see how much truth still cleaved to the legends.”

“A legend?” Frankenstein sat up with interest shining in his eyes.

“A terrifying legend at that. Beastly.” Muzaka watched with further humor how Frankenstein slumped back down. “So,” he continued. “Where is Raizel?”

Frankenstein fixed him with a confused look. But hidden beneath the pretense of ignorance, Muzaka caught the gleam of wariness lurking in Frankenstein’s eyes.

“What makes you think I would bring my Master here?” Frankenstein asked.

“Where you are, Raizel cannot be too far. And do not pretend that this place is too unsafe for you to bring the Noblesse. You would never put him in any danger, nor would you leave his side for too long.” His gaze fell onto the children once more before refocusing on Frankenstein. “Enough with the pretenses. Where is he?”

Frankenstein shrugged. “I do not know.”

Muzaka frowned. “Frankenstein,” he warned.

“We would prefer our privacy,” Frankenstein interrupted, rapidly standing up. It was then Muzaka knew he was not going to get any information out of the human. Frankenstein’s eyes were hard and calculating, but there was a hint of worry that took Muzaka by surprise. “No one knows where we are, and I would like to keep it that way.”

Muzaka blinked. Was that what Frankenstein was worried about? Did he fear of the Lord finding about his human family? Surely, he would know that the Lord did not care about what the humans did with their personal lives. “I would not tell the Lord or any of the Nobles. I had no intention of doing so anyway,” he said.

Frankenstein opened his mouth to reply, but any response he would have fired back was cut off at the instant tugging of his arm from the toddler. Frankenstein glanced down at his son as the boy stared back at him with such a serious expression.

“Daddy. I wanna see dada.”

Frankenstein went still, and Muzaka raised a brow at the odd statement. The only one who seemed oblivious to the confusion was the child himself. He continued to tug on Frankenstein’s sleeve.

“Pwease? I miss dada.” The grey eyes widened as the stare intensified. His tugging on Frankenstein’s hand continued.

Muzaka took to watching Frankenstein instead. Reading the human’s facial expressions were more telling than his words ever were at the moment. The discomfort was clear on Frankenstein’s face as he addressed the persistent child. 

“M,” he said placatingly. “It’s alright, dada’s here.”

The child shook his head. “No. You daddy. I wanna see dada.” Then his expression brightened up before an intense look of concentration came across his face. “I...I wanna...I wanna see...father!” He beamed. “Father! I miss father.”

Frankenstein’s expression was conflicted, and Muzaka made his move. Kneeling down, he stared at the child. “I would like to see your father too.” He ignored the exasperated look from Frankenstein. “Can I come home with you to see him?”

To his surprise, the child shook his head. “We no have a home.”

Muzaka blinked, aghast. “You don’t?” he exclaimed. He looked at Frankenstein in shock. Did they live in some sort of a shack? Surely Frankenstein wouldn’t stand for that!

But the child smiled. “We have a castle!”

Muzaka stared before he shook his head in amusement, chuckling. “Of course.” He shot another look at Frankenstein as the human clenched his jaw. “Nothing but the best for him, right?”

**xXx**

Raizel flipped through the pages of the book, staring at the Italian wording without understanding the meaning behind the story. He glanced out the window, staring past the field and the trees to the sky beyond. The sun offered the land warmth, despite the clouds in the sky. The window was open, allowing Raizel to smell the flowers beneath the windowsill.

“Ada, Ada, Ada, Ada.”

Raizel glanced over to see Tao kicking his feet in the air. With a great amount of effort, Tao heaved his body into a roll. Laying down on his stomach, Tao stretched his hands and feet into the air, as if trying to fly while balancing on his belly. “Ada, Ada,” he repeated.

Raizel knelt next to the cover of blankets Tao was placed in. Dropping to his hands and knees, he cocked his head and smiled when Tao saw him. “Hello,” he softly said.

Tao beamed up at him. “Ahlro.”

Raizel’s smile widened as he picked Tao up. Cradling him close, he stood up. In the quiet room where no one could disturb him, Raizel felt as if his entire focus was solely on this innocent baby in his arms. Though only a few months old, Tao’s speech was mostly incoherent sounds and jumbled words. Frankenstein had encouraged Tao to speak by constantly talking to him. His encourages had transferred to Raizel, and the Noblesse would often repeat ‘dada,’ ‘hello,’ and ‘daddy.’

Tao had never managed to form the words. He would just smile and squeal. That was as far as his speech pattern would let him go. Frankenstein had called it Tao’s ‘baby babble.’ Even now, he continued to smile. Raizel tickled Tao beneath the chin in response, earning him a small giggle from the baby.

His heart beat within him as foreign words, words that he had thought often but never spoke out loud, lingered on his tongue. With a breathless whisper, he placed a fleeting kiss on Tao’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Ah wuve wu.”

Raizel blinked at the unexpected response he had received from the baby. He stared down at Tao as he smiled at him.

“I love you,” Raizel repeated. This time, his voice was slightly steadier than before and just above a whisper.

Tao proceeded to smile. “Mhm da!” Tao then squirmed a bit before settling down as Raizel wrapped him in a blanket. Raizel stared at the baby in his arms, softly smiling as he pulled the blanket Tao was wrapped around in a little higher to cover his chest.

A few minutes had passed by as Raizel sat in content silence with Tao. With one glance out the window, he wondered what Frankenstein was doing. His bonded had taken Takeo and M21 with him to the market. He smiled as he wondered how M21 was enjoying his little adventure.

Something sharp pinched his chest and withdrew him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Tao grabbing at his shirt. With a small cry, Tao did his best to chew on Raizel’s shirt. His shirt was instantly damp with baby drool, and Tao’s impatient noises only grew.

Raizel’s cheeks reddened when he realized what Tao was trying to do. Quickly, he left the room in search of the nursemaids. He could sense a few of them close by in one of the parlor rooms (or was it the music room)?

Using his power to subtly open the door, he stepped into the room. Lucia was just rising from her seat, an expectant look on her face. When she caught sight of him, she smiled. “Signore!” she greeted. The remaining nursemaids rose as well, nodding their greetings.

Raizel glanced around the room. “Is Annunciata here?” He held Tao out, his cheeks pink as Tao let out a protesting cry as his attempts at feeding time were disturbed. “Tao is hungry,” he explained.

Lucia smiled in understanding, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. “I can take him,” she said. “Is the babino hungry?” she cooed as she accepted Tao. The baby squeaked in response, waving his tiny fists around.

“He is a very loud one.”

Raizel turned in response and saw Annunciata enter the room. She smiled at him, prompting him to give her a small smile in return. Her eyes twinkled whenever she was smiling, yet he could see the depths of her despair that lingered whenever she was with the children.

Raizel had come to learn from Frankenstein that human females were not automatically nursemaids. To become a nursemaid would mean that a woman would have to have a child. The few nursemaids they had, such as Agnola, Beatrice, and Edetta, had young children and husbands. Frankenstein had set up comfortable living arrangements for the young families, and Raizel had seen the young babies of the three nursemaids a few times. Their time with Tao and Takeo were somewhat limited as they still had their own babies to feed.

However, as Raizel had found out, some nursemaids never had children for tragic reasons. Like Lucia and Annunciata, some nursemaids suffered miscarriages or the loss of their young baby. Frankenstein had only mentioned a few times that Lucia had no husband, and she had tragically miscarried a few days before she was sent to their home to be a nursemaid. Annunciata, on the other hand, only had her baby for but a few days.

Lucia was soft and quiet, and it was not difficult for anyone to realize that she was not over her grief. Annunciata hid her grief well, but Raizel could still depict the sadness and longing in her eyes. Just like Lucia, she still mourned for the fragile child she had loved and lost. But amidst the sadness, he had noticed the joy when she held Tao and Takeo. He was pleased to see that Tao, Takeo, and M21 were bringing joy in their own ways.

These thoughts accompanied Raizel for much of the afternoon. He clenched his fist at the thought of coming so close to forming a bond with someone yet losing someone so dear. As someone who had experienced and even caused death, he was more than willing to part from its taint. But it still seemed to linger and remind him that the cycle of life must come in full circle, no matter how desperately he wanted to change that fact.

“Signor.”

Raizel turned away from the window and his appearance brightened up at the sight of Lucia bringing a fully fed Tao. Tao sleepily stared at Raizel and his dark eyes blinked for a moment as he smiled a gummy smile.

Lucia softly smiled. “He may still need to be burped.”

Raizel nodded as he took Tao from her. Already, he was reaching for one of the numerous burp rags Frankenstein had left him with. “Thank you,” he said as Lucia bowed and left the room. Positioning the burp rag over his right shoulder, he held Tao so that the baby’s head was directly over the rag, and he began to pat Tao’s back. He had witnessed and performed the burping process on many occasions. It was more of a trial and error process at first. As both he and Frankenstein were unfamiliar with the caregiving of a child, they had been woefully unprepared for the pungent assault of baby spit up. Raizel was grateful that Frankenstein had taken care of the first few burping sessions for Tao and Takeo, however unpleasant it was. Overtime, Raizel helped, and it only became a matter of time when both men could casually flip a rag over the shoulders and allow the child to spit up all over them.

Tao squirmed, and Raizel could feel the baby grip at the rag. Raizel continued to sway back and forth before moving around the room. He whispered comforting sounds to the baby, and he felt Tao relax. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.” As he walked by the window, he smiled and wondered if Frankenstein was having a good time with Takeo and M21. His bonded was most likely worn out from his constant planning for upcoming future events and needed a stress-free day. Granted, taking two infants with him most likely doomed any chance at peace, but Frankenstein had insisted on taking the two older boys with him.

A familiar presence reached his senses. In fact, it caught him by complete surprise that he even wondered if the energy was purposefully tampered with to hide the sudden arrival. But it was a familiar presence, and Raizel’s heart ached for the missing companionship, and yet the chance to experience that friendship all over again.

Raizel turned around to face a gaping Muzaka. The werewolf Lord was staring in shock. His silver eyes were wide, and his mouth was parted open as he took in the sight of the Noblesse holding a small baby. In the doorway, Raizel saw that Frankenstein stood a good distance away with a tired hand covering his face. Somewhere in the hallway, he could hear M21 calling out “father!”

Uncertain with what else to do, Raizel nodded in greeting to his oldest friend. “Muzaka.”

Muzaka sputtered. “Raizel!”

Tao burped and the smelly white substance spilled onto the burp rag Raizel had placed over his shoulder. Looking away from Muzaka to glance at the distressed child, he grimaced. “Good job,” he said, patting the baby’s back. 


	19. Chapter 19

Frankenstein considered the options presented before him. There were two ways they could approach this sudden, unplanned event. One option involved telling Muzaka everything, including the time travel and what will happen in the future. Frankenstein could see the merits behind such an option. It would make their work less of a hassle because they would not have to hide anything from Muzaka. However, there were many possible ways this could play out. If Muzaka knew about the future, then there was always the possibility that he would confront Maduke. Such an action would lead to an all-out war within the werewolves, and then his Master would have to get involved to stop the skirmish. However, if Frankenstein made it expressly clear how such a reckless move would harm Raizel, Muzaka may be dissuaded from performing any rash actions. 

Still, Frankenstein was reminded of how Muzaka had transferred his lifeforce to Raizel, which resulted in his near death. Perhaps, telling Muzaka of the future, would result in something similar. Muzaka could always chose to deal with the werewolves himself and not inform anyone about his intentions. If he did, then Frankenstein could only deduce what harm would befall them all. If Muzaka confronted the werewolves in an attempt to protect Raizel, then there was the likelihood that Muzaka would perish along with the loyal werewolves that remained on his side. Not only that, but Muzaka’s actions may alert the traitor Nobles to a possible mole in their ranks and spur them into taking drastic measures. 

Frankenstein could also use Ashleen’s existence as leverage. Perhaps Muzaka would not feel so inclined to throw his life away if he realized how much his daughter needed him. But another path opened up. Who was to say that Muzaka would not feel as if he could leave his daughter with Raizel? 

Therein lies another problem. If Muzaka was told that he had a daughter with a human woman, but Asheleen was not yet born, how would this turn out? Would Muzaka still seek out Erin? Or would he leave things be and remain uninterested in having a child? Worse yet, Frankenstein could just see his Master becoming a bit pushy with Muzaka and encourage the werewolf to have a child. 

There was also the possibility that Muzaka would not believe them about the future, but Frankenstein did not give such a notion any serious thought. Sure, Muzaka would feel immense disbelief at the idea of time travel. But he would come to realize that Raizel was not one to jest about such things, nor could they ever come up with something as creative as time traveling human children. 

Option two involved concealing as much as they could from Muzaka. This left a bitter taste in Frankenstein’s mouth. Concealing the truth from Muzaka could get messy and did not offer as much freedom as the first option. However, if the truth was concealed, then much of Muzaka’s life could remain natural and take its course until Raizel and Frankenstein decided to step in and intervene. There was also no threat of Muzaka getting any high and mighty delusions of self-sacrifice into his head and confronting Maduke on his own. 

All of this was giving him a headache. With a groan, he slumped against the wall and ran a weary hand through his hair. He could only wonder what his Master was saying to Muzaka at this point. 

He sighed. Whatever action his Master would take, Frankenstein would follow. He trusted his Master to come to the best possible solution. 

**xXx**

Raizel was sitting right next to Muzaka while he busied himself with tending to Tao. From the corner of his eye, he could see how his friend was watching him with curious glances. During the moments of silence, Raizel had already come to a solution as to how he should handle the unexpected events. 

Gently patting Tao’s back, Raizel finally glanced back at Muzaka with a sheepish smile. 

Muzaka, overcoming his initial shock at the sight of his friend burping a baby, merely blinked. “So...this one is yours?” He eyed Tao with a curious expression. The werewolf lord moved closer yet refrained from reaching out to touch the baby. 

“They are all mine. Frankenstein and I share.” He hesitated, trying to recall the exact words Frankenstein had used when he had informed the nursemaids of their situation with the children. “We are to raise them as brothers so that there will be no economic disparities.” 

Muzaka gaped. “Seriously?” At Raizel’s nod, Muzaka shook his head. “Wow Raizel. I never thought you would be the one to have a family. I mean, Frankenstein was a shock in of itself, but you?” He chuckled. “You never cease to surprise me.” 

Raizel remained silent, willing to allow Muzaka to speculate on his own. As a distraction, he positions Tao on his lap and propped the baby up against him. Tao looked around with wide eyes, his gaze landed on Muzaka. 

A soft smile came across Muzaka’s face. “She’s cute.” 

Raizel frowned. “Tao is a boy.”

Muzaka’s smile slipped. “Really?” He stared at the pink outfit Tao was dressed in. He eyed Raizel with a raised eyebrow. “What’s with the pink?”

Raizel adjusted the frilly hat on Tao’s head. “To protect him from the trolls.”

“You have trolls?” Muzaka rapidly stood up. “Where?”

“Only under the bridge.”

Disbelief shone on Muzaka’s face as his hands curled into fists. “Then I will deal with them at once! I cannot believe that Frankenstein has not already taken care of this threat!”

Sensing the rising hostility rising within his friend, Raizel immediately interjected. “That is what the nursemaids believe. They believe that the pink colors will protect the boys from the trolls and the plague.” He sat back, allowing Tao a more comfortable spot. “Since we need the nursemaids for milk, we deemed it best not to argue with them and just let them be.”

Muzaka seemed to be at a loss of words. He stared at Raizel, and the Noblesse could see the werewolf lord trying to make sense of the information he was told. 

Tao’s excited squeaks caused Raizel to look up. He smiled when M21 scampered in. The toddler’s grey eyes landed on Muzaka briefly before he found his way to Raizel’s side. With curious grey eyes, he watched the werewolf from the safety in Raizel’s side. 

Raizel did his best to subtly watch Muzaka as he regarded M21. He wondered if Muzaka could sense the werewolf heart residing in M21. Frankenstein was not yet certain if M21’s heart was human or not. So far, M21 had not displayed any werewolf traits. But if M21’s memories of the past were coming back, then it was likely that M21 still possessed his werewolf heart. 

Muzaka knelt down. He smiled at M21, who gripped Raizel’s pant leg. 

“Hi there,” Muzaka greeted. “Do you remember me?”

M21 nodded, still holding on to Raizel. “You daddy’s friend.” 

Muzaka’s smile widened. “I am.”

M21 ducked his head at the attention, but he looked up just as quickly. “Will you stay here?”

Muzaka chuckled as he got up to sit back on the couch. “We’ll see. Maybe I will. Would you like me to stay?”

Raizel sighed. He wondered how Frankenstein would react to Muzaka’s extended visit. He watched as M21 played with the small toys on the floor. Aside from wary glances, M21 seemed to ignore Muzaka. He never strayed too far from Raizel, as if seeking the protection the Noblesse offered. 

After a moment of silence, Muzaka slowly sat right back down next to Raizel. He took to watching Raizel fiddle with Tao’s hat. The baby merely chewed on the folds of his sleeves, still watching Muzaka with an intense stare. 

“Raizel.” Muzaka’s voice was soft and almost hesitant. Raizel looked at his friend with a worried glance, wondering what the werewolf Lord could be so hesitant about. “You say that you need the nursemaids. What happened to the mother of the children?”

The moment for Muzaka’s speculation was over. The Noblesse was now aware that he would have to take action to keep the charade up. With what he hoped passed as a tired and mournful sigh, Raizel withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket and covered his face. “Rest in peace,” he said. 

Another moment of silence hung in the air. As the handkerchief was still covering his face, Raizel could not see Muzaka’s expression. However, he could feel the overwhelming flow of the werewolf Lord’s emotions: Shock, dismay, sadness.

Understanding. 

Raizel barely resisted raising an eyebrow in interest. He heard the couch squeak a bit as Muzaka moved closer. He felt the air move as Muzaka raised his hand, as if ready to rest it on Raizel’s arm in a sign of comfort. But as of remembering that the Noblesse did not like personal touch, he withdrew his hand and rested it on his lap instead. 

“I understand.”

Raizel allowed the handkerchief to fall, and he glanced at Muzaka with barely concealed curiosity. But Muzaka was not looking at Raizel. His eyes had drifted away as a shadow of grief flickered over his face. 

“I understand you completely.” 

**xXx**

Lying awake in the dark, Frankenstein stared up at the ceiling. His breathing was slow and steady, and he glanced down at Takeo as the infant rested on his chest, sleeping with content. 

The bond between him and his Master remained open, flaring to life as an invite for conversation. 

Frankenstein accepted the invite. 

_“Master, what made you decide to conceal the truth?”_

He felt his Master hesitate. A ghost of a shadow flickered across his face and his hand drifted to his heart. His eyes were clouded when he spoke. _“I remember when Muzaka acted without informing us when he transferred his energy to me.”_ He flinched, as if the memory still pained him. Most likely, it did. _“He was willing to die, to ensure that I would live. In that regard, he has not changed.”_

Frankenstein turned his head in the direction his Master’s bed was. The nursery was quiet, but he could hear Takeo’s soft breathing as the infant slumbered on. In the dark, he could see his Master’s small form. No doubt, the Noblesse was wide awake and only in bed because M21 wanted to sleep with him. 

He closed his eyes. _“Yes. Muzaka would most likely try to take matters into his own hands.”_

 _“I do not want to leave him to this fight alone,”_ the Noblesse said. 

_“We won’t,”_ Frankenstein assured him. _“But if Muzaka is unaware of what is to come, then it will allow us to manipulate how everything turns out. We could subtly work out the demise of Maduke after we can identify his loyal comrades. The Lord would need to be made aware of the actions of the Nobles.”_

He felt his Master’s faint amusement and a touch of pride. _“You have thought through everything.”_

Frankenstein smirked. _“Of course.”_ A small hint of concern wormed its way into his heart. If the Lord was informed of the traitorous Nobles, then his Master may have to get involved as well. After all, it was the duty of the Noblesse to punish the Nobles if necessary. Of course, Frankenstein could handle the traitor Nobles. He had managed to defeat Gradeus, but that was when Gradeus was worn out from the fight with Rajak, Ludis, Rosaria, and the Central Knights. Urokai proved to be a heavy challenge, but if Frankenstein approached the fight differently, then he may be able to defeat the Agvain Family Leader. 

_“Frankenstein.”_

Frankenstein was pulled away from his thoughts. _“Yes Master?”_

_“Muzaka had expressed that he understood how I felt.”_

Frankenstein frowned. _“Yes. I can only imagine that it means Erin has perished.”_ He felt his Master’s sorrow that another piece of Muzaka’s happiness was taken away from him. But Frankenstein felt pressed for time. If Erin was indeed dead, then that meant that Ashleen was a small child by now. How long did they have until the exact time when Muzaka had intended to introduce Ashleen to the Noblesse? 

_“We are pressed for time,”_ he wearily said. 

He could hear his Master sigh and the rustling of the sheets as Raizel moved about. In the darkness, he saw the shadowy figure of his Master stand up while cradling Tao in his arms. He approached the small crib and placed Tao in it. With the small candle illuminating his Master’s face, Frankenstein saw the small smile the Noblesse wore. 

In the darkness, a precious whisper lingered in the air as the Noblesse brushed his lips against Tao’s forehead. “I love you.” 

A small sigh from the infant was his only response, yet Raizel’s happiness was not diminished. With happiness warming his heart, Frankenstein looked back up at the ceiling as he continued to hold Takeo. 


	20. Chapter 20

It was very rare for Frankenstein to ever feel powerless. It was rare, but not impossible. He could count on one hand the number of times such a feeling had occurred within him. The one and all too painful moment when he felt powerless was when he had lost his Master for 820 years. Constant and never dwindling, Frankenstein had drowned in the feeling of despair as the centuries dragged on while he hopelessly looked for his Master. He had hoped and prayed that his Master would be alive. If the bond was anything to go by, then his prayers were not in vain. There were other times, mainly when Tao, Takeo, M21 and the rest of the household were knocking on death’s door. However, even when that would happen, he still managed to find a solution that stopped that wretched feeling of powerlessness from gaining a hold on him. Another and all too recent memory was when his Master was dying in his arms…

...and when his children took such a careless risk to alter time. 

But now, that feeling had returned; the feeling of having no control over the situation and remaining a spectator to the events that were to unfold. 

He hated this feeling. He hated that the infant in his arms was crying out in pain, and all he could do was hold the child and mutter soothing words. 

Takeo squirmed and gripped Frankenstein’s shirt as he continued to cry. Sniffling through his stuffy nose, he hiccupped. For a blissful second, the crying had stopped, only to start back up again.

Frankenstein used his handkerchief to wipe at Takeo’s runny nose. He proceeded to rock back and forth while holding him. His hand brushed across Takeo’s warm forehead and he grimaced as he realized that Takeo might have a fever.

Reaching through the bond, he felt the sympathy of his Master. The Noblesse understood the situation and could feel Takeo’s pain. It was the same pain Tao had felt moments ago.

_“Master, how is Tao faring?”_

_“For now, he is asleep in Annunciata’s arms. The technique you had suggested is working.”_

Frankenstein smiled, feeling a sense of relief flood through him. _“Good.”_ His attention was diverted to the crying child. With steady hands, he adjusted Takeo so that he was facing Frankenstein. Reaching for the bowl on the small table beside the chair, Frankenstein picked up a small piece of white willow bark. 

“It’s alright Takeo,” he soothed. “This will make you feel better. I promise.” 

Whether he understood Frankenstein or not, Takeo accepted the bark. The willow bark was soon drenched in drool, but Takeo’s cries had been reduced to whimpers. Frankenstein’s worry was alleviated as the white willow bark eased Takeo’s pain. He had been a bit apprehensive with using white willow bark as a pain reliever for the children. He was unable to recall if the bark was effective and safe to use. But when Takeo and Tao began were teething, and nothing could soothe their pain, then Frankenstein had to resort to a traditional method befitting of this timeline. 

The door to the nursery opened. Frankenstein smiled as his Master’s presence drew close. Raizel was silent as he sat down next to his bonded and gazed at the tired infant in Frankenstein’s arms. Takeo’s pain was almost nonexistent, but Frankenstein made sure that the bark Takeo was chewing on did not splinter and harm his gums. Bleeding gums would be just as painful for him as his teething. After enduring the painful screams of Tao and Takeo, both Frankenstein and Raizel had worn themselves out. 

Raizel moved closer; something, Frankenstein realized, his Master never would have done before learning to raise the children. Yes, the Noblesse was just learning to let down his walls and allow others to intrude in his personal space. His smile was small when he considered how far his Master had come in these short months.

“When will he stop teething?” Raizel asked. 

Frankenstein took a moment to ponder his Master’s question. “I do believe that a healthy human baby should stop teething when they are two, perhaps three, years in age.” He shrugged. “Of course, around the age of five, a child will lose their teeth all over again in place of their grown-up teeth.” He grimaced at another unpleasant thought. Teething was not the only issue they had to worry about. Potty training was another problem, and one he did not know how to deal with. How were they supposed to potty train the children? Especially when modern toilets were replaced with buckets?

Raizel shot Frankenstein a look. “Frankenstein, your thoughts are...what are you…?”

Frankenstein interrupted his Master with a tired sigh. “It’s nothing. I am just mentally preparing myself for the time when Takeo and Tao need to be potty-trained.”

“Oh.” Raizel hesitated. “That is hardly nothing, Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein chuckled. “No. I suppose it is not.” 

They sat in silence for several moments. Raizel leaned back into the couch. With Takeo now calm and chewing on the white willow bark, the room was blissfully quiet. Fingering the pink lace on Takeo’s outfit, he wondered if he could secretly swap out Takeo’s attire for a less frilly choice of style. He grinned at the memory of Muzaka mistaking Takeo for a girl. 

His grin faded away at the thought of the werewolf lord. Muzaka seemed to make himself comfortable at their new home. Frankenstein was just waiting for the time when Muzaka would start seeking answers. Already, Muzaka was becoming quite nosey and dropped a few subtle questions about the missing mothers. They had managed to evade answering him, and Frankenstein knew his Master disliked lying to his friend, but sooner or later, they would have to give Muzaka an answer.

But that was not the main reason behind Frankenstein’s worry. In fact, it was the absence of a certain red-head child.

He cleared his throat, but his Master was keenly aware to Frankenstein’s worry and had given his bonded his full attention. “Master, I am concerned that Ashleen has yet to make an appearance.”

Raizel hummed. “So you have noticed as well.” 

Frankenstein nodded. He took a moment to carefully select his words while remaining blunt in his statements. “Muzaka is either a careless parent and has left his young child alone for days without supervision, or Ashleen does not yet exist.” 

The alarm of the Noblesse was transmitted through the bond. “Why would Ashleen not exist yet?” 

“Though we do not know what Muzaka did when he was raising Ashleen on his own, I can assume that he was always with her, considering how young she was. With that being said, Muzaka has spent a considerable amount of time with us.”

“He would not leave Ashleen alone for very long.” Raizel’s brow was furrowed. “But Muzaka expressed sadness and his understanding over the passing of...my wife.” He met Frankenstein’s gaze with curious red eyes. “He was in mourning for someone he loved.”

Frankenstein glanced away from his Master. “Which brings me to my next conclusion. Master, is it possible that Muzaka might have had another lover beside Erin?” 

Raizel’s eyes widened and he choked. His mouth opened to reply only to close as a blush tainted his pale cheeks.

“Master,” Frankenstein hurriedly explained. “You said that Muzaka’s reaction was that to a man in mourning when he expressed understanding over your deceased wife. If not Erin, then perhaps there was another woman Muzaka was interested in.”

“...” The blush of the Noblesse continued to spread. 

Frankenstein sighed. “Master, it has been three days. Surely, if he did have a child, he would not leave her on her own for so long. Perhaps we should consider the possibility that Muzaka might have had...other interests before meeting Erin.” For the sake of his Master’s dignity, he ignored the blush that spread across the Noblesse’s face. 

It took a moment for Raizel to come up with a response that would not diminish the honor of his friend. “Frankenstein, if Muzaka did have other...lovers,” despite his efforts, the blush continued to grow, “then he did not tell me.”

Frankenstein frowned. “Are you sure?”

Raizel’s ears were now red and he looked increasingly uncomfortable. “Muzaka never told me about his personal life and I never asked him. I do not think that I would have wanted to know...”

“About his many, many, many romantic partners?” Frankenstein asked. 

Raizel withheld the embarrassed squeak building up in his throat. 

“Well, I suppose he would keep such matters private. Perhaps Muzaka has had many, many, many partners in his long lifetime.” He shrugged. “Maybe this woman he is mourning for is one of those partners that Muzaka prefers to spend some quality time with. After all, he would have other interests.”

“Frankenstein!” Raizel’s face was an unhealthy shade of red as embarrassment filled him. 

Frankenstein would have replied, but the uncomfortable spike in the bond led him to take pity on his Master and abandon the subject. He hid his grin with the back of his hand with the pretense of a cough. His Master, though centuries older than him, was still easily flustered and inexperienced in certain areas. It was probably why the nursemaids found him so appealing. 

**xXx**

To Frankenstein’s amusement, his Master tried to avoid the topic about Muzaka and his other...interests. While his Master was the feared Noblesse, the ultimate judge and protector of the Nobles, he was powerless when it came to the topic of women and partnerships. His Master often evoked surprise and shock whenever he found out that someone thought him to be attractive. He supposed that his Master’s obliviousness was another one of his personalities that others found so appealing. 

However, Frankenstein’s amusement was often replaced with wariness. Muzaka did not show any signs of leaving, and the nursemaids did not seem to complain about the permanent guest. It was only a matter of time until Muzaka came with questions for Frankenstein and the Noblesse. Already, Muzaka was showing signs of sudden doubt, as if he was just realizing how out of place it was for his reclusive friend to have a family. 

Frankenstein could just imagine Muzaka realizing that Raizel was clueless when it came to women, and therefore how difficult it would be for Raizel to realize his budding affections, confess, marry, and have children. In fact, it might take Raizel hundreds of years to come to terms with his feelings, and by then, the human female Raizel was so infatuated with would be dead. Let alone, Raizel becoming intimate with anyone to the point of having children? No, no, no! 

Frankenstein knew what was really going on, and even he was having trouble believing the fabrication.

Yes, Frankenstein could just see Muzaka’s head spinning with such thoughts. 

He could also see Muzaka, with questions, roaming the halls in search for the elusive blond scientist. 

When such an occasion occurred, Frankenstein would seek out the safety of his newly furnished lab, the library, or the nursery. At this moment, he was effectively avoiding Muzaka under the pretense of putting M21 to bed for a nap. The werewolf lord seemed to understand not to intrude in a few rooms of the large manor. The nursery was one of them. 

As of now, Frankenstein was laying down in the bed with M21 curled up at his side. The young child did not seem at all interested in taking a nap, but rather found the stuffed toy in his hands much more intriguing. 

Unlike M21, Frankenstein realized just how tired he was the moment he had rested his head on the pillow. His Master had suggested that he stay with M21 until the child had fallen asleep, but Frankenstein wondered if his Master’s ulterior motive was to get him to rest as well. 

With a tired sigh, Frankenstein rolled over on his side to stare at the bright-eyed child. “M21, why don’t you try going to sleep?”

With an interested coo, M21 tilted his head up to look at Frankenstein. Holding up the stuffed bear to Frankenstein, he smiled. “Give him a kiss fwirst.” 

Frankenstein grinned. “How about I give you a kiss?” He pulled the squirming toddler close and placed a kiss on his forehead. “There. Now can you go to sleep?”

M21 snuggled into his warm embrace while rubbing at his forehead where he had been kissed. “I’m not tired, daddy!”

Frankenstein chuckled as he held M21. “I think you are. And are you rubbing off my kiss?”

M21 went still, his arm frozen in mid-rub on his forehead. With a quick turn, he smiled up at Frankenstein. “I love you.”

“I’m sure you do.” His attempt at remaining firm began to fail as M21’s big grey eyes continued to stare at him, and Frankenstein found himself succumbing to the innocence before him. He sighed. “I think you know you’re cute, and you are using it against me.”

“Not cute.”

“Sure you are.” Frankenstein loosened his hold on M21, curious as to what the toddler would do. In response to Frankenstein’s withdrawn embrace, M21 seemed to press into him. 

Frankenstein did not know that M21 sought out his presence as an act of seeking protection and assurance. The calming presence he received from Frankenstein and Raizel put him at ease in this new environment. In the midst of uncertainty, he found clarity in Frankenstein and Raizel.

M21 was content with just laying down next to Frankenstein. He felt Frankenstein run his fingers through his hair. His touch was light and almost lulled M21 to sleep. Blearily, M21 let go of his toy and curled up against Frankenstein. 

“Tired?” he heard Frankenstein softly ask. M21 nodded in response. Frankenstein chuckled. “You should be. You were up for most of the night. Maybe now you will take a nap.”

M21 looked back up, wondering if Frankenstein was upset about the lack of sleep. However, he was only met with a warm gaze and concerned eyes. 

**xXx**

_Blue eyes looked down at him with concern. A familiar face was tight with worry yet void of any other emotion that would betray his thoughts._

_The male figure stood over him. His body was shrouded in a white coat. The atmosphere was heavy with such a foreign and unpleasant feeling that M21 found himself wanting to reach out and find comfort. As much as his instincts cried out for him to huddle into the warm embrace this worried figure had to offer, he found that he could not move._

_“Your body is stabilizing,” he heard. His vision came into focus, and he watched as his sight cleared to reveal who the mysterious figure was. He watched as Frankenstein studied the papers before him. “It seems as if the attack will not cause any permanent damage.”_

_M21 heard a sigh of relief, and it only took him a moment to realize that he was now speaking. “Well that’s good news, boss.”_

**xXx**

Blinking and sitting up with rapt attention, M21 pushed Frankenstein away. His heart beat in his chest as his cheeks grew uncomfortably warm. What was Frankenstein doing holding and _kissing_ him? This didn’t seem right!

“M?” Frankenstein asked, sensing the change in the child. He sat up as worry pierced through him. “Are you okay?”

M21 turned sharply and held his hands up to push back at Frankenstein once again. “No,” he firmly stated. “Dhat’s weird.”

Frankenstein blinked as confusion filled him. “Weird? What’s weird?”

M21 could not meet his gaze, yet he remained firm in keeping Frankenstein away. “Boss.”

Unbeknownst to M21, such a word caused Frankenstein to freeze. M21’s blush continued to grow, traveling down his neck and burning his ears. 

“M21,” he said as gently as he could. “I am not your ‘boss.’ Alright?”

M21 looked up at him with shimmering eyes, and Frankenstein wondered if the child was close to crying once again. With a sniffle, he blinked. 

He smiled. “I’m your daddy.”

M21 looked at him. His eyes rapidly blinked as a hesitant smile came across his face. “Daddy?”

Frankenstein slowly moved and placed his hands on M21’s shoulders. He hid the pain he felt beneath a smile as M21 flinched at his touch. Did the child think he was going to be harmed? Instead, he nodded. “That’s right. Daddy’s here.”

M21 sniffled. He launched into Frankenstein’s arms. “Daddy!”

Frankenstein now found his arms full of an emotionally distraught M21. “Daddy,” M21 sniffed. 

Frankenstein held him close as he lay back down on the bed. “Yes, that’s right.”

He had been called many things: doctor, betrayer of Humanity, monster, and a whole slew of unpleasant names and labels. But no name had ever filled him with such warmth as this one. 

**xXx**

“The home has been empty. Not a soul has entered its premise. However, there was no sign of a struggle.” He sat back in his throne. His red eyes narrowed in concern. “However, Raizel’s sudden absence just after the energy release is deeply concerning. I had meant to give him some space. But after months of silence?” He shook his golden head. “No. I would prefer to know what is going on.” He waved a pale, slender hand. “Which is why I entrust you two to track them both down and report what you find.”

Two figures knelt down in acknowledgment to the command. Both figures, one tall and slender while the other equally as tall but slightly broader, stood up on cue and proceeded to carry out their orders. 

With that, Roctis Kravei and Rayga Kertia left the presence of their Lord. 


	21. Chapter 21

As expected, Muzaka cornered Frankenstein with his questions. 

He hated the feeling of being trapped, especially in his own home. He had taken great precautions to avoid being alone with the werewolf lord. He often stayed in the company of the nursemaids or his Master. Muzaka never broached the subject of the missing wives, and whenever Frankenstein was with his Master, Muzaka would hesitate to speak. He always looked ready to inquire about the mothers of the children, but a look of hesitancy would shine in his eyes, and he would fall silent. Frankenstein wondered if Muzaka did not speak of his Master’s non-existent wife when the Noblesse was present out of respect for his friend. 

However, Frankenstein could not cling to his Master and the nursemaids forever. Sooner or later, he would be alone in the halls or one of the rooms, and Muzaka would pounce on the opportunity to find his answers. 

He had only been alone in the sitting room for a few minutes. He was observing the shelf of books (very few considering how rare books were these days) and with the late hour, he was sure that he did not run the risk of seeing Muzaka. 

How wrong he had been. Only moments ago, Muzaka had shown up in the doorway and sat down on the couch. As of now, Frankenstein found himself alone in the sitting room with the werewolf lord. The night had grown long, and the only light provided for them was from the large, crackling fireplace. 

Could he feign being tired? But his Master had already used that excuse. Besides, would it really work on the werewolf lord when Muzaka knew for a fact that Frankenstein had already taken a nap with M21 and Takeo? 

Well, at the very least, he could divert the conversation to a different topic and hopefully distract Muzaka. “Muzaka, you ought to consider wearing a shirt if you are going to extend your stay,” he suddenly said. 

Muzaka blinked and looked down at where his coat exposed his bare chest. He scoffed. “What’s wrong with what I have on?”

“You are not wearing much,” Frankenstein stated. “As you may have noticed, there are plenty of women in this home and they are easily distracted. Wearing an appropriate shirt would help them focus on their tasks.” Not to mention, Frankenstein silently thought, the husbands of the nursemaids were very vocal with their concerns when their wives were concerned. 

Muzaka smirked. “Jealous?” At Frankenstein’s uninterested frown, Muzaka sighed. “Really Frankenstein, it’s not like I am walking around naked! What is there to distract the women?”

If it weren't for the sly twinkle in Muzaka’s eyes, Frankenstein would have been fooled by his obliviousness. “Some women are easily flustered in the presence of a well-toned male.” Unbidden, a memory of his students came to mind, particularly of Yuna, and he smiled. Sweet and innocent, Yuna was easily flustered at the sight of M21. Frankenstein had been concerned when he became aware of the feelings Yuna harbored for M21. But those concerns were dissipated when he realized that her feelings were not reciprocated. 

His smile slipped as he thought of Yuna, his students, and all that he had worked to build for his Master. Would drastically altering the destinies of the Nobles and werewolves destroy the existence of Yuna, Shinwoo, and the others? Such a thought filled him with sudden terror. 

“She must have been a wonderful woman.”

Frankenstein blinked, and the images of destroying the existence of his Master’s friends froze in his mind, and a name slipped from his tongue. “Yuna?”

Frankenstein realized his error when he saw the triumphant look in Muzaka’s eyes. With a smile that was meant to look kind, he fished for more information. “Was that her name? Your wife?”

Frankenstein’s mind scrambled with thoughts of a damaged future, his students, and his...wife? 

He nearly choked as he realized the mistake he had made. 

Somehow, he managed to force the words out. “Yes. She was a wonderful woman.” He could not...would not...put Yuna and the words ‘my wife’ together. It was so wrong! Even with words, he could not say it. Nope. He was not going there with his young, _very young_ , student. 

“Do the boys take after her?” Muzaka asked. 

Oh, Yuna was certainly taken by _one_ of them. “I see her in them every day,” he instead said. “Her genuine affection for M was touching.” 

He had an entire plan set in place, and one that did not involve outright lying to Muzaka. But now, that plan was completely shot down with just one name that came with a face and past feelings. 

“Frankenstein,” Muzaka suddenly asked. “I have noticed a strange energy in your sons, particularly in the oldest.”

Frankenstein’s curiosity was genuine. “Really?” Just what was Muzaka sensing in M21? He then smiled. “If it is the power inside of their bodies, you need not worry. Apparently, a bit of my power was transferred to them.” In a sense, it was true. He had transferred some of his power to Tao and Takeo, and he had stabilized M21’s power with his personal procedures. But he was not going to tell Muzaka that. Let the werewolf lord draw his own conclusions. 

Muzaka nodded, though he did not look satisfied with the answer. “Did you consider the possibility when you decided to have kids?”

“I really did not think about it in the moment,” Frankenstein said. He inwardly recoiled as he thought about Yuna once more; his Master’s best friend. 

_Forgive me, Master._

“However,” he quickly said. “I did consider the possibility of my power transferring to them. But I determined that since I was not born with my powers, then they should not affect my offspring.” He shrugged. “Obviously, I was wrong.” Then, a thought occurred to him. 

An oh so devious thought. 

With a flick of his hand, he withdrew the handkerchief from his pocket. “With dire consequences!” he wailed. He covered his face with the handkerchief as he sobbed. 

_Think of his Master, bloodied and beaten, alone and dying._

The tears that streamed down his face were now real. “I was selfish! I did not think about the consequences! And she’s gone!”

_His Master, dying because of him. His Master, tears of blood streaming down his face as his power killed him._

“It’s all my fault!” he exclaimed, his shoulders shaking. 

_Tao, Takeo, and M21, dead because of him._

A hand was on his shoulder and he recoiled away before sprinting from the room. “Excuse me!” The door slammed shut behind him. Mercifully, the door did not open, and Muzaka did not follow him. He did not need to look to see the alarm on the werewolf’s face. 

As he ran down the halls, he stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket and calmed his breathing. Frankenstein’s footsteps slowed down, and he grinned, although his pride was hurt, and he did feel guilty for pulling such a stunt on Muzaka. 

He sighed and pushed his hair back. Oh well. What’s done is done. The situation was somewhat complicated because of his little slip-up. He had not meant to say Yuna’s name, but he figured that he could somehow incorporate his little mistake into his initial cover story. 

The brief tale and over-display of grief was not enough to satisfy Muzaka’s curiosity. Not by a long shot. But at least Frankenstein had something to work with and keep his facts straight. 

He came to a halt when he realized he was not alone in the halls. “Lucia,” he greeted with a nod. 

The nursemaid strode towards him with quick footsteps. She stared at him with concern. “Sir, are you alright?” 

He nodded. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

She looked flustered. “Um, it’s just that you seem to be distraught. Are you in distress?”

Realizing why she would perceive that, he wiped at the lingering tears on his cheek and grimaced. “Ah, it was nothing. Do not fret about it.” He gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. However, the images he had conjured up about his Master and family to evoke such tears left him disturbed. Perhaps he should come up with a different technique should he need to cry in front of Muzaka again. 

Lucia smiled, though her eyes were still pinched with worry. “Well, Master Raizel was concerned about you and requested your presence.” At Frankenstein’s puzzled frown, she elaborated. “He is in the nursery with Takeo.”

Frankenstein grimaced. No doubt, his Master had picked up on his distress and was worried. “Thank you,” he said. “I will join him.” 

Lucia fell into step beside him. With nervous fidgeting, she wrung her hands through her apron. Frankenstein pretended not to notice her nervousness and instead dwelled in silence for a few precious moments. 

“Is it because of the new guest?” she blurted out. 

Frankenstein faltered as confusion filled him. He fixed Lucia with a puzzled stare. “What?”

In the dim lighting, he could not see the blush growing from her cheeks, but he could feel her discomfort in the room. “Sir Muzaka…” she started. “Is he troubling you?”

Frankenstein sighed and looked down the halls as he contemplated his response. “No,” he admitted. “But I am forced to recall some...troubling times with his presence.” Thoughts of the future and his students filled his mind. He winced. “And his questions are rather troublesome…” he trailed off, not wanting to divulge too much. He smiled at her. “It is nothing. Thank you for your concern.” With that, he left her in the halls. 

Now, how much had his uncharacteristic outburst in front of Muzaka bought him? A day? Maybe two?

These thoughts accompanied him as he walked into the nursery. In the fading light, he could see his Master lying down on the couch with Takeo resting on his chest. Frankenstein was taken aback for a moment at the sight of his Master unceremoniously sprawled on the couch with his shirt rumpled and his shoes tossed to the side of the couch. 

Raizel’s eyes were closed as he rested. His hand was placed on Takeo’s back as the infant slumbered. Takeo let out a small sigh as he smacked his lips before tightening his hold on Raizel’s shirt. 

He had never seen his Master barefoot before, and aside from the battlefield, Raizel was always immaculately dressed. But now, his shoes were tossed aside, his shirt was rumbled with a few loose buttons, and his hair was slightly disheveled. But he had never looked happier. 

A fond smile overcame Frankenstein’s face, and he stood beside the couch. He gazed at the precious beings before him, reluctant to shatter this perfect picture. He was merely a spectator enjoying the beautiful, peaceful, illustration of happiness. 

A hand reached out to brush against Frankenstein’s. Raizel clasped Frankenstein’s hand as he opened his eyes. His gaze fell upon his bonded, and he lightly tugged on Frankenstein. “Is everything alright?”

This precious moment his Master was experiencing with Takeo...Frankenstein did not want to ruin it. So, he gave his Master a smile. “For now, yes.” 

**xXx**

To Frankenstein’s dismay, Muzaka only waited for a day before approaching Frankenstein again. 

Rather than wait for Muzaka to speak first, Frankenstein hurried on. “Muzaka, I apologize for my emotional outburst, and I’d rather not speak of it again.”

Muzaka shrugged. “That’s fine. I was going to ask you about something else.” Suddenly looking very hesitant, Muzaka’s eyes darted around the room. “Frankenstein...how did it happen?”

It? Frankenstein blinked, startled. What was the ‘it’ that Muzaka was referring to? There were so many possibilities and scenarios running through his head that he could not fathom what Muzaka was talking about. 

He deduced that it was better to remain silent than to wrongfully assume.

“With Raizel,” Muzaka started. “What happened to his wife?” 

“Ah,” Frankenstein nodded. “Yes. His wife.” How could he describe his Master’s wife? The wife that did not exist. “She was a wonderful woman.” 

Muzaka nodded, though the tight frown on his face showed the disbelief he held about this non-existent woman. “What happened to her?”

“Childbirth,” Frankenstein simply explained. “It’s dangerous enough as it is for any woman to give birth to a child. But Master’s wife,” he hesitated, searching for words rather than creating a dramatic effect, “bearing the child of a Noblesse was too much for her body. He does not like to talk about it. He blames himself for her death.”

Muzaka solemnly nodded, and Frankenstein took that opportunity to leave him alone with his thoughts. 

He thought that it was odd that Muzaka was not asking Raizel, the werewolf lord’s oldest friend, about his wife. Frankenstein was grateful that Muzaka did not approach his Master, but he was puzzled as to why. 

Perhaps, he mused, Muzaka was respecting Raizel’s privacy? Though Muzaka did not outright say it, Frankenstein could tell that the werewolf did not believe the tall-tale Frankenstein had spun. However, Muzaka always had a respect for Frankenstein, but that respect did not keep him from gathering facts and searching for the truth from the scientist. 

Frankenstein hoped that Muzaka would honor the human customs and not pry too much about the ‘dead wives.’ Perhaps he would stay quiet and be satisfied with the small details. 

**xXx**

However, Muzaka was not satisfied for long. At least, not in the way Frankenstein had hoped. For there was something else weighing on Muzaka’s mind and heart. 

“I would like to pay my respects.” 

Frankenstein was taken aback. “What?

Muzaka suddenly looked sheepish. “To Raizel’s wife. I would like to pay my respect to her. Where is she laid to rest?”

Frankenstein bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh.” Should he comment how Muzaka’s thoughtfulness really touched him? But what then? Muzaka would still want to see where the Noblesse’s ‘wife’ lay at rest. 

Frankenstein tried not to feel irked that Muzaka did not inquire about _his_ ‘wife!’

He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. “There was no burial.”

Muzaka blinked. “What? Why?” 

Frankenstein rubbed the back of his neck. His gaze turned upward in contemplation. His eyes were drawn to the crackling fireplace. It was growing rather chilly these days, and the warmth of the fireplace was much sought after it. The sound of the fire crackling was a good source of distraction at the moment, and he stared at the burning logs and the sparks emanating from the dark wood.

On a whim, he said, “she burned.” 

Muzaka gaped. “What?”

“Yes. Tragically,” he said. 

The look of horror was spread across Muzaka’s face. “I thought you said she died in childbirth!”

He did, didn’t he? He clenched his jaw and sought for a rational way out of his blunder. “Yes, she was severely weakened from childbirth, but the fire ultimately killed her.”

“What fire?” Muzaka demanded. 

“The fire,” Frankenstein continued rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for the suitable words. “At the church. It was a tragic accident.” 

Muzaka’s mouth was opening and closing, much like a fish desperate to breathe. Finally, he managed to choke out, “and, where were you?” 

Frankenstein realized, all too late, that his first mistake was staying in the same room with Muzaka. Even with his momentary disbelief, the werewolf lord was pondering the information he had been given and firing back with questions that would debunk Frankenstein’s claims. 

Muzaka was not the werewolf lord only for his strength, but also for his cunning intelligence. 

“The midwives would not let us in,” Frankenstein said. “Human customs and all that. You’ve seen how the nursemaids are with their particular ways.”

Muzaka hesitated and silently agreed with that statement. Even though his Italian speech was limited, he knew how to spot a headstrong female and how to avoid them. 

“Well,” Frankenstein continued. “The midwives are worse. Master and I had to wait outside the building while his wife...Sui, was giving birth.” He flinched as he used, yet another familiar name, in his story. 

Muzaka’s eyes were wide as he stared at Frankenstein. “Really?” He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “So, she died in a fire?” He shot Frankenstein a narrowed look. “Then where is your wife?”

Frankenstein went still. Of course, Muzaka would realize that Raizel’s wife would have perished carrying the child of a Noblesse. But Frankenstein’s? It was obvious that, with the existence of M21, that she was fine bearing his children, so dying in childbirth seemed far-fetched. 

He let out a long, mournful sigh. “She...perished with her best friend.”

Muzaka’s eyes widened. “Frankenstein,” he whispered, horrified. 

“She refused to leave her best friend, so she stayed by her side until the end.” He really, really needed to leave this room now before Muzaka caught on to his deception. But the werewolf lord had conveniently placed himself in front of the door. If Frankenstein wanted to leave, his only option was to jump out the window, which he was certainly not doing. 

“But...but,” Muzaka sputtered. “If she was giving birth…” he trailed off with narrowed eyes. “How did Tao survive?”

Perhaps he should leap from the window and claim insanity as his downfall. 

Wait...the window!

“Yuna threw him out the window!” he exclaimed. 

Muzaka gaped. “Wh-what?!”

“She threw him out the window as the church was burning down,” Frankenstein rushed on. “In her panicked state, Yuna left Sui’s side, took the newborn babe, and threw him out the window to save his life.”

Muzaka floundered for words. “And Sir Raizel did nothing to save them?”

“Master was so overcome with shock at the sight of his son flying through the window that he barely managed to catch him in time,” Frankenstein snapped. “But the dying screams of his wife...of our wives, still haunts him to this day.” 

Muzaka seemed at a loss. Torn between disbelief and sympathy, his eyes flickered across the room. 

Then, Frankenstein had an idea. Withdrawing the handkerchief, he fell to his knees. “I can still hear her screams!” he wailed. 

“Frankenstein!” Muzaka growled. “Enough of this-”

“Sir!” a startled voice exclaimed. Both men looked up as Lucia and her fellow nursemaids burst into the room. Lucia gasped at the sight before her before swiveling her fierce glare onto Muzaka. Frankenstein had never seen such hostility emanating from the sweet nursemaid. 

Harsh Italian language was flung Muzaka’s way. The small nursemaid shook her finger at the werewolf lord, a scowl placed on her face. Beside her, the other nursemaids were frowning at Muzaka. To his credit, Muzaka stood his ground, yet he looked confused and slightly put off at the women trying to back him into a corner. 

Frankenstein slowly rose to his feet, still holding on to his handkerchief. At that moment, Lucia looked at him with wide eyes and her gaze focused on the dainty white piece of fabric in his hand. Worry and sympathy shone in her eyes before she refocused on Muzaka. 

_“Diavolo d'argento!”_ she exclaimed as she glared at Muzaka.

Frankenstein gaped at the small woman, shocked at her insult. Even though Muzaka did not understand Italian, he knew an insult when he heard one, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Trouble!” she declared. “Nothing but trouble is what you bring! How dare you bring up such tragic memories for him!” she continued. 

Muzaka stepped back. “Listen,” he growled. “I do not know what you are saying, but-”

 _“Abbastanza!”_ Annunciata’s voice rang out as she stormed forward. “The poor _papas_ need not be troubled with your meddling!”

“Especially about their wives!” another nursemaid declared. 

Frankenstein breathed in sharply. He was sensing intense jealousy in the room, and now he could identify why the nursemaids were suddenly so hostile towards Muzaka. With his meddling, the poor ‘widowers’ would be reminded of their dead ‘wives’ and therefore feel unable to move on to the suddenly available women living in the mansion. 

Because of that, in the nursemaid’s eyes, Muzaka was a threat. A _“diavolo d'argento”_ as Lucia had stated: a silver devil. 

He had not meant to, but it seemed as if he had accidentally brought on the nursemaids’ fury on Muzaka. 

**xXx**

Muzaka barely resisted the urge to leave the crowded streets of Venice and take to the rooftops. Barely. He bit back the growl emerging from his throat when he felt the multiple human bodies bump past him, though he did snarl at an eager hand searching his pockets. 

Not to mention, he felt like he was suffocating. Tugging at the high collar of his shirt, he scowled. He couldn’t understand why Frankenstein had him wear close fitted shirts. According to the human, he couldn’t go walking up and down the halls of the house with an open jacket when there were women around. 

Raizel never had a problem with his choice of clothing! Or lack of it. And Frankenstein never commented on the way he would wear loose fitted shirts, or an open jacket. However, he supposed that living with multiple, sensitive, women had changed both of their perspectives. 

Well, Erin never complained about his choice in shirts. Or, his lack of shirts. 

His eyes burned up with unshed tears, and he blinked and shook his head to rid himself of the memories. Yes, he could understand Raizel’s overwhelming sadness. 

The information he had received from Frankenstein was ludicrous. At least, that was what he had thought before. He had never seen Frankenstein shed tears before. But then again, he didn’t think Frankenstein could ever look past his devotion to Raizel and meet a woman to start a family. 

Obviously, he was wrong. 

Still, the more he thought about it, the less it made sense. Raizel was a true surprise. He could not see his friend standing by and allowing his own wife (one that Muzaka had not known to exist) burn to death. 

His chest tightened up at the thought. Had he not witnessed the brutal murder of his own beloved? Had he not heard her screams and watched her very lifeblood leave her body? Had he not been helpless and unable to do anything accept hold their beloved, sobbing child?

What of Raizel? Had he been forced to hold his newborn child while his wife perished, unable to do anything?

Once again, his eyes burned at the thought, and he shoved away the overwhelming feeling of sadness. 

But despite the loss, it seemed as if Raizel was doing well. 

He remembered how Raizel’s happiness had reflected on his face. It was as if the Noblesse was glowing with an inner light that was only brought forth with the presence of his son. Even Frankenstein seemed to carry a softer side of him, a side that Muzaka never saw. 

He shrugged. He was not done with his questions. If he could avoid the nursemaids and their rapid Italian speech, then he could inquire about the story a bit more. It wasn’t that he thought his friend was lying to him, but he knew that there was more to the story. At the very least, Raizel and Frankenstein were hiding something from him. 

When a familiar, looming building was sighted up ahead, Muzaka hurried forward. Discarding his jacket and slinging it over his shoulders, he loosened the buttons and felt as if he could breathe again as he entered the convent. He nodded his thanks to a familiar nun as he walked underneath the wide doorways. Walking up the steps, he entered a small room.

His gaze fell upon the small figure resting on the bed. Red hair framed the pillows, and Muzaka smiled with such tenderness as he touched the child’s small head. 

“Hello Ashleen.”

**xXx**

The lone dark figure leaning against the tree would look, to anyone, inconspicuous. Clothed in a simple black coat, the man would have looked ordinary if not for his long blond hair trailing down his back. He carried himself with a regal and indifferent air. Nothing could be seen of his expression, for the mask he wore concealed the thoughtful frown on his mouth. 

He had remained still for three days, unmoving from his position. His main job: To stand guard over the cloak and a pair of black boots at his feet. It did not matter what task he had to perform to fulfill his Lord’s orders, Rayga would perform it, even if it meant guarding the clothing of his companion. 

For weeks, they had tried to follow the Noblesse’s trail. However, even Rayga could not track the elusive Noblesse. Unwilling to go back to their Lord empty handed, Roctis had suggested a new tactic, one that involved leaving Rayga on the beach while Roctis explored the ocean to see what the waves could tell them that the land could not. As a result, Rayga had diligently remained in his spot on the beach. The Kravei Family Leader would be able to glean some information, if not from the waters, then from the humans treading it. 

Rayga adjusted the mask covering his mouth. With narrowed eyes, he watched the lone figure coming up the hill towards him. The white sands did not hinder his companion’s steps as Roctis approached him. His hair and clothes were soaked from the ocean. However, Roctis’ elation was betrayed in his eyes, and for the sake of Roctis’ dignity, Rayga pretended not to notice. 

The ocean was connected to the soul weapon of the Kravei family. Leviathan traveled down to the depths of the sea where no Noble could go, yet Roctis relished the connection his family shared with the majestic and terrifying creature that resided in his soul. While Rayga’s soul weapon was inanimate and carried no true form (for what would an assassin need but shadows?) Roctis’ weapon resided in a place that was larger than the land they walked. Rayga understood that the wide blue landscape held a special place for Roctis. 

“What did the ocean reveal to you?” Rayga asked once his fellow Family Leader joined him.

“The ocean,” Roctis said as he shook out his cloak, “led me to the humans.” Red sparks hovered over him, and Roctis’ apparel slowly dried. 

Rayga folded his arms as Roctis stepped back into his shoes. “Of course,” Roctis said. “The humans tend to mix fact with fiction, and my multiple sources were not the most reliable bunch.”

Rayga cocked his head. “Oh? What humans did you run into?”

Roctis’ eyes twinkled with amusement. “Pirates.”

Rayga raised an eyebrow, but he remained silent. 

“As strange as it is,” Roctis continued, “the pirates tell a story of a demon terrorizing their boats.”

Rayga’s mask hid the small grin of amusement. The fact that pirates would complain about being victims of terror was a new level of hypocrisy, even for humans. 

“They say that the demon will show up from the sky,” Roctis elaborated. “Some said that its eyes were depthless and soulless, while others told of its unique coloring.” He shot Rayga a meaningful look. “Of the richest purple color imaginable.”

Rayga’s eyes narrowed. Neither he nor Roctis spoke of who instantly came to their minds. Both remembered well the time when one human once went through such a transformation of the same description. Though he did not betray his true feelings, Rayga felt a small bit of unease. 

Bringing voice to what they were both wondering, Rayga spoke. “What would Frankenstein have to do with pirates?”

Roctis turned to cast one last glance at the ocean. “Why don’t we ask him ourselves? Venice is supposed to be lovely this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo d'argento-Italian for ‘silver devil.’
> 
> Abbastanza-Italian for ‘enough.’
> 
> Special thanks to fanfic author scribensdraconis for allowing me to borrow their idea about the Kravei Soul Weapon, Leviathan. I drew inspiration from their story “Golden Sea.”


	22. Chapter 22

“The Silver Devil is nothing but trouble,” Annunciata sniffed. 

Lucia eagerly nodded. The nursemaid’s normally docile manner was now hardened with frustration. Even now, the cluster of women had ceased their work to stare out the window to watch as Lord Muzaka consulted with one of the master’s outside. Through the trees, they could see how Master Raizel looked slightly hesitant. Annunciata was able to discern how his delicate brows were drawn with worry, and how his grip around little Tao seemed to tighten. His eyes glanced around, as if he sought some manner of escape.

“The Silver Devil has him cornered,” Annunciata hissed. 

“Normally, Master Lee would come in to help him,” Lucia fretted. Her apron was already wrinkled from the many times she had worriedly wrung and twisted it. 

Annunciata made the sign of the cross over her chest and sent a prayer of condemnation against the unwanted visitor. Though seemingly nice, it soon occurred to all the females that Muzaka was the harbinger of ill will. After all, it was he who had sent Master Lee into a fit of tears with the memory of his dead wife, and it was Muzaka who had caused Master Raizel to stay in his room for hours as he recalled such blissful memories of his wife. 

Muzaka was preventing the poor gentlemen from moving past their grief. If they were to be constantly reminded of the past, then they would never find the strength to allow anyone new into their hearts!

“How can he not see what is right in front of him?” Annunciata demurred as she gazed at the lovely Raizel. Surely, she had never seen a fairer man in all her life. Was he even human?

No, he must not be. He must be an angel sent from the Most High Himself to grace them all with his beloved presence. 

And the Silver Devil was sent from the pits of Hell to enclose Raizel’s heart with remnants of the past and prevent him from seeing his present, and his possible future. 

This time, all of the nursemaids made the sign of the cross as their glares intensified on the indifferent devil. 

**xXx**

Raizel could feel the hostile aura coming from inside the home. The threat, however, was not directed at him but rather at his friend. Simmering with malice, the hostility was heaped onto Muzaka. He worriedly glanced around for the threat towards Muzaka but could not find anything. 

_“Frankenstein, I think that Maduke has sent spies for Muzaka, but I cannot detect any werewolf energy.”_

He could feel Frankenstein’s alarm and surprise. _“Already?”_

Raizel pulled Tao close, despite the protest of the baby at being disturbed from his exploration. _“I feel this hostile energy and intense jealousy, though I cannot pinpoint where or who it is coming from.”_

Frankenstein was silent for several long moments. Then, a sigh could be heard through the bond. _“It is directed towards Muzaka?”_

Now Raizel was confused. Had he not already stated that to Frankenstein? And why did his bonded suddenly feel so exasperated instead of concerned? _“Yes.”_

 _“Then Muzaka will be fine,”_ Frankenstein concluded. _“But we should check his food and drink before he consumes it, just in case.”_

Suddenly, fresh alarm flowed through the bond with such ferocity that it sent Raizel jolting up with worry. _“Are you alone with Muzaka?”_ Frankenstein demanded. 

_“...yes.”_

_“Hold on Master. I am sending backup!”_

Raizel sighed. While he was grateful that Frankenstein was taking extra precautions in keeping up the elaborate fabrication of their families, he was a bit incented that his bonded did not think he could maintain a lie. 

He was centuries upon centuries old. How could he not know how to lie?

...but Muzaka was his friend. 

He would have groaned if such a thing were not a foreign concept to him. Yes, now Raizel saw that Frankenstein had every right to worry. 

He glanced over at his werewolf friend and smiled somewhat. Frankenstein had insisted on having specially made tailored clothing for Muzaka. Dressed modestly, the black jacket with a high color made Muzaka look like a distinguished earl. His knee-high black boots, the stitching at the soles so small and closely done, complimented the grey pants he was wearing. Muzaka had not long ago complained that he felt as if the cravat was “choking” him, and therefore had declined wearing a cravat or an ascot. 

However, Muzaka could only successfully unbutton one button, and he still felt like it was strangling him. 

Raizel thought his friend looked really nice. The majority of the females certainly thought so, but their admiring glances had changed into disapproving frowns. Raizel could not understand why there was such a significant change in their mood. Perhaps it was the lessons that Frankenstein was having the nursemaids go through. Raizel knew that they could not be in Venice forever. Soon, they would have to return to Lukedonia. 

That did not mean he wanted to leave the new household staff with no means of supporting themselves. Frankenstein shared that same sentiment. Already, he was teaching the women how to read and write, a trait Raizel had just found out, was foreign for women in this time. The men were learning different trades to support their families, and Frankenstein was already setting up potential business opportunities for the staff when they had to leave. 

Raizel admired the resilience of his bonded. 

Tao struggled to sit up. Raizel watched the infant with a curious expression. He smiled when Tao was able to sit up without any help, an accomplishment that Tao was clearly proud of. 

“Will he inherit your power?” Muzaka asked. 

Raizel looked up at his friend with confusion. “What?” 

Muzaka settled down in the grass across from Raizel. Unlike the Noblesse, who had removed his jacket and placed it on the ground to keep himself and Tao from getting dirty, Muzaka did not seem to have any qualms with sitting in the grass. 

“Will your son be the next Noblesse?” Muzaka asked. 

A pit of foreboding filled Raizel. Multiple reasons were responsible for his disturbance. Not only would he have to lie to his friend again, but Muzaka had incurred some unwanted memories. To pass on his power and continue his bloodline was not something Raizel liked to think about. He had never considered taking on a lover simply to produce an heir, even though the Lord had dropped several hints that he should do so. He did not see the point on creating an attachment with someone who he might have to one day judge and execute. After all, he once had to carry on his duties as the Noblesse to his own brother. 

“No,” he finally answered. “I will not force that choice on him.” He considered his next thought. “In fact, it might be better for the bloodline to die out.”

Muzaka looked surprised. “You would allow the bloodline of the Noblesse die out?”

There had been others like him, others who had possessed power similar to his. His brother, for instance, was nearly equal to him in power. But Raizel was _the_ Noblesse. He was the only one who possessed the power in his very blood and soul, the very one who bled for his powers; his price for inflicting judgement.   
  
“My power is not needed. Not anymore.” He knew that for a fact. There would be no reason for him to step in as the Noblesse. Not if they could prevent Muzaka from rampaging and killing the humans. In the 820 years he had been asleep, there had not been a reason to call on the Noblesse. Why should he pass on this power, this burden, to an innocent child?

“I do not see why our children need to continue bearing the responsibilities of their parents,” he stated. Tao had latched onto Raizel’s fingers and was chewing on them. He winced when he felt Tao’s gums gnaw at his skin, and he could feel those little teeth just trying to burst through. “Why should our children finish what the parents started? Is it not our duty to make a better world for our children so that they do not have to deal with our mistakes?”

Muzaka was silent for several minutes. They both watched as Tao grew tired of making a meal out of Raizel’s finger. He settled for trying to grab at the grass instead. Raizel carefully pried the blades of grass from Tao’s hands, only for Tao to latch on to his finger once more. 

“Raizel,” Muzaka suddenly said with a grin. “I never imagined that I would see you with a child.”

Raizel smiled in response. 

“Let alone,” Muzaka continued, “allow yourself to open your heart to a bit of romance.”

Raizel’s smile slipped, and he blushed. “Muzaka…”

“You never showed any interest in anyone that way before, and I always feared that you would be alone,” Muzaka said, enjoying his friend’s discomfort. 

Raizel could feel his chest grow warm as the blush traveled. Embarrassment filled him as he thought about Frankenstein’s elaborate lie. Sui...was his wife. Now his ears were burning at the thought. 

Muzaka chuckled at Raizel’s silence. “I never thought you bothered to think about romance.”

Who said Raizel never thought about it? It was with a flicker of a passing thought, but it had occurred often enough that he knew it was there; he would wonder what it would be like to find a significant other. He never entertained the thought for long. It was a dangerous, unwanted thought. It broke all of his personal rules. But he had broken a lot of personal rules. He had allowed a friendship with Muzaka to grow. He had allowed Frankenstein to come into his home and form a bond with him, one of the most powerful and intimate form of devotion there was. He had opened his home to many others and even called them his family. 

Where had that left him? Content. Happy. Fulfilled. 

Loved. 

Perhaps he should consider breaking a few more rules along the way. 

He smiled at the thought, even as Annunciate came trekking through the yard with a bright smile. “Signore! I am here. Do not worry, I will help you and _il bambino_!” 

**xXx**

Frankenstein swayed back and forth as he held Takeo. The infant was silent with his head on Frankenstein’s shoulder. He continued his humming and swaying, glancing over to see the sleepy infant close his eyes, only to snap them open for a few seconds. 

“You’re tired and you know it,” Frankenstein murmured. His only answer was a tired sigh. Smiling, he rubbed Takeo’s back. Making his way to the nursery, he gently nudged the door open with his foot. As quietly as ever so as not to disturb the slumbering M21, he made his way into the room. 

His footsteps slowed at the hidden presence that flowed into the room. It lurked in the shadows, hiding in the corners and utilized the darkness to conceal its presence. 

His grip around Takeo tightened. His heart seized up as dread filled him. His eyes landed on the crib where M21 peacefully slept. With his blanket clutched in his hand, the infant slumbered on, unaware of the looming presence watching him. 

Clad in dark attire, the masked man only looked away from M21 to look at Frankenstein with narrowed eyes. 

Frankenstein clenched his jaw. “Rayga.” 

The Kertia Family Leader glanced once more at M21 before looking at Takeo. He raised an eyebrow in question. “Hello Frankenstein.” 


	23. Chapter 23

The aura of the Kertia Family Leader was subdued, yet his calm, daresay indifferent, exterior commanded the room. His body was neither tense nor relaxed as he observed the child in the crib. The innocent toddler was unaware of the dangerous and powerful godlike being watching him.

A flood of emotions filled Frankenstein as he stared at his longtime friend. He could not help but scan Rayga, remembering every detail of the Kertia Family Leader. 820 years may have passed, and though they were back in the past, Frankenstein felt his heart ache as he was faced with an old friend once more. 

The last time Frankenstein had seen Rayga, it had not been a pleasant parting, at least, in his eyes. So consumed with worry for his Master, he had brushed past Rayga’s presence. His worry and anger had caused him to act irrationally as he had demanded that Rayga yield results that the Kertia Leader did not have. In the end, despite his statement about distrust, he knew that of all the Nobles in Lukedonia, he could trust Rayga with his life. In fact, he would, for there was no one more noble or loyal than Rayga. 

It was different on that day, the day they had last met. The air hung with the aura of a feeling of longing, the longing for something that the Kertia had just obtained; the companionship of someone dear. There was also an ominous feeling that neither man wanted to say, that this may very well be their last meeting. 

Now, Frankenstein felt as if he was back on Lukedonia. As if he had walked into a room and Rayga was waiting for their next riveting sparring session. On any day, Rayga’s presence would cause Frankenstein to smile as he eagerly awaited the next challenge in their fight. However, now, he could only stare and take in every detail. He knew Nobles did not age and therefore did not change much in appearance, but still, Rayga did not look that different from the last time they had met. But Frankenstein could not help but take in the sight of a friend he had thought dead. 

An uncharacteristic emotion engulfed Frankenstein, and he had to resist the urge to stride across the room and grab Rayga by the shoulders. No, he was not entertaining the thought of giving the Kertia Leader a hug. A simple moment of contact would suffice for him. But he held in that desire and merely stood at the threshold of the bedroom door, unwilling to break this moment. 

Unaware of Frankenstein’s tumultuous emotions, Rayga went back to watching M21. “You surprise me, Frankenstein,” he commented. 

Frankenstein adjusted his hold on Takeo, all the while maintaining his gaze on Rayga. “How so?”

Rayga adjusted his mask. With a tenderness that was rare for him, he rested his hand on the crib. “You have been an elusive person to find. More-so than usual.” Here, he gave Frankenstein a glance, his red eyes narrowed with curiosity. “What are you and the Noblesse doing here?”

A crossroads lay before Frankenstein. Should he lie? Should he pull out the handkerchief and perform his elaborate act of the grieving widower, just as he did with Muzaka? Would Rayga even buy that? He would most likely be caught off guard, but then Rayga knew Frankenstein personally in ways Muzaka didn’t. Frankenstein’s tears and proclamations of missing his dead wife would not deter him from finding what he perceived to be the truth. In the end, Rayga would be left with more questions, and he could just imagine Rayga meeting up with Muzaka, and both leaders coming to an agreement to corner the Noblesse and Frankenstein in search of the truth. 

Perhaps he could lead Rayga to believe that he was running an orphanage.

“Daddy?”

Rayga did not move, but his eyes did flash over to M21, who was propping himself up and looking at Frankenstein through the crib bars. M21’s eyes lit up. “Dada! Taka!” 

Frankenstein suppressed a grimace as M21 inadvertently gave away a sliver of the truth. But as M21’s wide eyes continued to stare at Frankenstein, his initial misgivings were chipped away, and his smile was genuine as he approached M21. He gently set Takeo down in the crib with M21. “Don’t look so surprised, Rayga,” he chided his masked friend. “I am a capable father.”

Rayga stared at the two children, then looked at Frankenstein once more. “Does the Noblesse know?”

Frankenstein nodded. “Of course.” 

Rayga’s head dipped down in acknowledgement. Of course, as the Noblesse’s bonded, Frankenstein would not hide such a momentous occurrence. He continued watching the children interact with each other. “Why did you feel the need to hide this?”

Frankenstein already had an answer prepared. “I wanted some privacy.” He touched the tip of Takeo’s head. “I wanted to enjoy my kids.” The genuine emotion of love and adoration he felt in his heart when he saw the boys reflected in his tone. His eyes flickered over to Rayga. Frankenstein had to conclude that Rajak was a young child at this point. Rayga was not one to talk much about himself, if ever at all, but Frankenstein knew that Rajak was a young Noble before his Master had gotten involved in Muzaka’s skirmish with the werewolves. Now he was curious just how old Rayga’s oldest son was. 

Rayga’s eyes shimmered with understanding at Frankenstein’s statement. “Then I will inform Roctis of this event.”

Frankenstein’s heart filled with ice. He snapped his gaze to look at Rayga. “Roctis is with you?”

“We were both sent by the Lord to find the Noblesse,” Rayga answered. “After the power surge throughout the land, the Lord became concerned with Sir Raizel’s absence.” 

Dread filled Frankenstein. Of all the Nobles that had to accompany Rayga, it had to be Roctis! Frankenstein did not know how deep Ignes was involved with Largus and his experiments, but it was the not knowing that concerned Frankenstein. He would rather that his ‘family’ remain unknown from the other Nobles for as long as possible. The children could not even defend themselves yet! 

He glanced at M21 and remembered how he had been abused at Ignes’ hands. They had come so close to losing M21 to Ignes and her sadistic ways. How intrigued would she be at the prospect of examining a child of the Noblesse? And Largus with his sadistic ways, he would no doubt find the children interesting subjects for research. 

He clenched his teeth at the thought, recalling the Tradio’s obsession with potions and drugs and his interest in humans. Surely he would be interested in the human children as well, the children who seemed to carry within them the same energy as their fathers. 

Frankenstein stepped in front of the crib. “Rayga,” he said. “I would appreciate it if you would keep your findings between the two of us.”

Rayga’s eyes narrowed as he regarded Frankenstein. Even before Frankenstein had made his request, he knew what the answer would be. Desperation filled his heart, even as he knew he was faced with a situation he could not win. “Rayga, please.”

Rayga regarded him, and not for the first time, Frankenstein wished he was not wearing that mask. At least a small bit of knowledge on Rayga’s emotions could clue him in on what his friend was thinking. “Frankenstein, the Lord has ordered me to track you down and report my findings.” 

He had anticipated as much. As much as Rayga valued Frankenstein as a friend, his bond with him would not prevent him from fulfilling his duty to the Lord. Not even Frankenstein could dissuade him. 

However, there was a higher power, one that was even higher than the Lord, that Rayga would bow to. 

Raizel entered the room. His footsteps were quiet, and his gaze held no emotion that revealed his feelings at the sight of the Kertia Family Leader. “Rayga,” he greeted. 

Rayga turned and quickly bowed. “Cadis Etrama di Raizel.”

Raizel approached Frankenstein, and with deft hands, carefully transported Tao into the arms of his bonded. Raizel’s eyes briefly connected with Frankenstein’s, and he knew in that moment that his Master had acquired the meaning of the situation. 

“The Lord has sent both you and Roctis to find us?” Raizel asked, turning once more to address the Family Leader. 

Rayga straightened up. “Yes sir.”

Raizel glanced out the window where the blinds were drawn back to let the retreating afternoon light of the sun in. The land was still and peaceful outside, unaware of the fragile situation occurring inside the stone walls of the large home. “Roctis is not far.”

Rayga shook his head. “No sir. He is scouring the area of the village.” 

Frankenstein withheld a sigh of relief, and he held Tao tighter. So, Roctis would remain ignorant of their true reasons for residing in the village for now. 

A slight dip of Raizel’s head was his only sign of acknowledgement towards the information he had received. “Now, you have found me. You have remained faithful with your mission.”

Rayga did not so much as blink at the curt statement. “Sir?” 

“Do not inform the Lord of our whereabouts, or of our situation,” Raizel stated. 

Rayga’s brow furrowed, and Frankenstein knew the Kertia Leader was torn between performing his duty and pleasing the Lord, but also following the orders of the Noblesse, a being on equal standing of authority and power with the Lord. This predicament was not too different from the situation Rayga had found himself in when he was sent to Raizel’s mansion to bring Frankenstein to the Lord on their very first encounter. 

And like that time, Rayga would yield to the power of the Noblesse. 

Rayga glanced at Frankenstein for a brief moment before regarding the Noblesse. “What shall I tell the Lord?”

“That you found us,” Raizel simply said. He glanced at Frankenstein for anymore additional information. 

Frankenstein stepped in. “You can expect us to be back within a year.” He shared a look with his Master, who nodded. “Tell the Lord that.” It should at least appease him so that the Lord does not go traipsing throughout the human world in search for them himself. A year is less than a blink for a Noble. 

Rayga nodded, satisfied with this bit of information. At least he would not need to go to his Lord empty-handed. He bowed once more to Raizel before glancing at Frankenstein. He hesitated, his eyes drifting to the baby in Frankenstein’s arms. He looked as if he wished to say something, but he only stopped, as if reconsidering the matter. Without another backwards glance, he left. 

The room was silent as both Raizel and Frankenstein stared at the door that Rayga had departed from. Some of the tension left Frankenstein’s body, yet he found himself aching for the presence of his companion, a companion he had considered dead up until now. He knew that Rayga had questions, but he would not inquire Frankenstein about them, not for a long while. A part of Frankenstein was disappointed at the short encounter. For Rayga, their parting had only been for a few months. For Frankenstein, he had not seen his friend in over 820 years. 

Raizel gave him a knowing look. 

“It was good to see him,” Frankenstein admitted. He had not counted on Rayga’s presence having such an effect on him. To see Rayga alive was more surprising than he had figured.

Since arriving in this timeline, Frankenstein’s thoughts had been consumed with worrying for the children, finding a home and establishing a lifestyle, maintaining an elaborate ruse for Muzaka, and trying to prevent a catastrophe that will eventually lead to his Master’s demise. Now that Frankenstein had time to take a moment for himself, he could reflect on the other surprises he may have overlooked in the chaos; Rayga, Gujetel, and his past relationships with the Nobles. 

Raizel’s lips turned upward in a smile. Just as Raizel was fond of his friend’s presence, so was Frankenstein with his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

The Lord blinked. “He turned you away?”

Rayga remained where he was, kneeling beside Roctis before the Lord. “Yes. The request was an implied order.” His eyes lowered to the ground, though his head remained still. “I have failed you.”

The Lord, sensing that Rayga was about to immerse himself in the abyss of self-loathing and regret, waved a dismissive hand. “Nonsense. You did exactly as I had ordered you.” Rayga’s gaze, though still clouded, held acceptance as he mutely nodded. Crisis averted; the Lord mused. In that sense, Rayga and Krasis were eerily similar in their devotion to their mission and their Lord. 

He rested his chin in his hand. “Was he happy? Frankenstein’s not causing him any trouble? Were you able to gather why he had left?”

Rayga’s shoulders relaxed, pleased that he had something to report. “He appeared happy, though I am not the best to judge his emotional levels. Frankenstein seems to be aiding the Noblesse in their current situation, elevating any troubles.”

The Lord nodded, his eyes gleaming with interest. “Good. And the reason for why he left?”

Rayga’s shoulders were tight once more, and Roctis’ eyes flickered over to the Kertia Family Leader. “That I cannot divulge,” he answered. His jaw beneath the mask tightened, a betrayal of his sudden discomfort. The emotion went unnoticed by anyone in the room. Anyone but the Lord. 

The Lord’s eyes gleamed with sudden interest. “Really?” He leaned back. “And where is he residing? Surely Frankenstein wouldn’t allow his Master to live in a place of squalor.”

Rayga paused for just a brief moment, his eyes glancing over to the side of the room. The Lord smiled. “He did not instruct you to keep his location, did he?”

Rayga withheld a sigh. “He did, my Lord.” 

He sat up. “Oh? He did!” He laughed. “He is a slick one.”

“Raizel?” Roctis asked, surprised. Even Rayga glanced up in bewilderment. To describe Raizel as ‘slick’ was a phrase none had bothered matching with the Noblesse. 

“He must be picking up these bad habits from Frankenstein,” the Lord mused. “Well, I have wanted him to get out of the house a bit more. I wasn’t expecting him to, as the humans say, flew the coop. Something eventful must have happened! Rayga!” The Kerita Leader became alert at his name. “Do you know when he will be back? If ever. I mean, no need to rush if he is enjoying life as it is. But I do wish he would have allowed us to visit, that way I could drop by, or even send Raskriea into the human world.”

“Within a year,” Rayga answered, unperturbed by the Lord’s bluster. Roctis raised an eyebrow, impressed that Rayga was able to separate the Lord’s question from his empty chatter. 

The Lord paused and eyed Rayga. “What?”

“He will be back within a year,” he repeated. 

“So soon? That’s hardly enough time. Oh well, he will seek an audience with me, and I will heavily suggest that he extend his vacation...after explaining everything about the incident with the surge and the birds.” Both Rayga and Roctis grimaced for several reasons. First, they knew that Raizel would not be the one to seek an audience with the Lord, but rather, the Lord seeking Raizel to have an audience with him. But also, the subject of the unexplained power surge from Raizel was of great intrigue. Even Rayga never received an answer, but when he was in the presence of the Noblesse and Frankenstein, he realized that the power surge was a nonexistent problem for them. 

“Now, Roctis,” the Lord stated. “I am aware that I could ask you where Raizel is, but as I am a benevolent Lord, I will not pry, and I will respect Raizel’s privacy. However, that does not mean I won’t be nosy.” He leaned back thoughtfully. “Now, what could have happened to force him to leave? It must be connected to that sudden power surge! But why would he have released such energy?” He paused, realizing he still had an audience. “Why are you two still here? Go! You have plenty of things to do other than listening to me ramble on!” He watched as his Nobles left the throne room, a smile playing on his lips. He was not too concerned about Raizel wishing to keep his location undisclosed. What he was concerned about was Raizel’s abrupt use of power. He had only once felt Raizel command such authority, and not even then at such an extreme. The surge had been laced with emotion, one that he had never felt from the Noblesse before. 

Anger. 

Now why would Raizel feel the need to keep his location from him? He could understand that Raizel liked his privacy, but from what he could gather, Roctis did not even learn the location of the Noblesse’s abode, and only Rayga was privy to the information. He had no intention of forcing the Kertia Family Leader to reveal the location. He trusted Raizel, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious!

He slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. Ah the restrictions of a benevolent Lord. 

Oh well. Whenever Raizel set his mind to something, he could be incredibly stubborn on seeing it through. He could become quite obsessed with remaining set in his ways. He was like that. 

**xXx**

Annunciata had determined that the masters of the household were lenient when it came to the rearing of the children. Though this was the first high-born family she had served, she knew that at the tender age of four, a child should be introduced to tutors to prepare him for the life of nobility. But neither of the Masters seemed overly concerned with the education of the boys. 

From her seat near the fire, she narrowed her eyes at the words in the small book Master Lee had lent her. A euphoria of giddiness swelled within her. To think that she was committing the unthinkable! She, a woman of low birth, was learning to read! Oh, how the townsfolk would surely scoff at the heinous idea. When Master Lee had approached her about the learning of etiquette, reading and writing, she was skeptical about breaching such social boundaries. But there was something about Master Lee’s presence that encouraged a breach of the norms. 

Her eyes flickered over to a fellow nursemaid, and she smiled. Yes, Master Lee’s presence did encourage an array of different emotions for many of the household staff, Lucia included. The young girl had appeared almost frightful when Master Lee had leaned over her shoulder once, attempting to help her with her writing skills. 

Annunciata had found it odd that the masters required their maids to learn such meaningless skills. Let alone skills reserved for the nobility. 

She had voiced her thoughts out loud once. 

“I wouldn’t think of it sir,” she had protested. “It is unseemly.”

He had smiled at her, amusement highlighting his features. “And yet you dare to argue with me. A bit unseemly, if I might say. And bold.”

She blinked as he nevertheless pressed the book into her hands, her thoughts a whirlwind of emotion. The master never really called her out for her callus talk. In fact, he occasionally verbally jousted with her, even as she remained acutely aware of their social differences. Secondly, the fact that she was permitted to hold a book and expected to read, not clean it, boggled her mind. 

“I expect you in my office this afternoon for your first lessons,” he had said, already halfway down the hallways. 

Now, she could successfully read an entire paragraph without any help. A note of pride swelled within her chest, and a smile grew on her lips. 

“Whas ‘dat?” The child on her lap pointed at the book. Looking up at her with such wide grey eyes, he regarded her with curiosity. Annunciata could not resist pulling him closer to her side, a euphoria of warmth filling her chest that quickly spread throughout her body. If her heart painfully attached the emotion to the babe she had once held close to her chest, she disregarded it. 

“It’s a wolf,” she answered. Her fingers traced the simple sentences, her mind easily comprehending the lettering. “Wolves are bad, okay?” The child nodded in eagerness, patting the picture of the creature. “Bad wolf!” he declared. 

Annunciata resisted the urge to squeal and crush the child in her embrace. His round, pink cheeks were puffed in displeasure, his lower lip stuck out as he glared at the offending picture. So sure he was with his declaration that the beast was bad, he gave it another resounding smack. 

“He is learning.”

Annunciata’s heart leapt within her chest as Master Raizel sat beside her. His soft gaze was fixed on the child on her lap. Throughout her time serving the household, she had noticed the master’s expression change from somber to happiness only when he was in the company of the children. Naturally, she could assume that he was still mourning for his recently deceased wife, and he was busy with the arrival of the _Diavolo d’argento_. Speaking of which, she wondered how long that nuisance intended to stick around and cause distress. She would have to speak with Master Lee about terminating his visit. 

The child squeaked in delight. Crawling from her lap, he reached for Raizel. “Father!” Raizel held the child upright as he was bombarded with the excited ramblings of an infant. 

“We are learning together,” she declared, the book still held carefully in her hands. 

Raizel’s smile was briefly directed towards her. “I am glad you are given the opportunity.” 

She picked up so many underlying tones in that phrase. The opportunity to serve them. The opportunity to recover and distract herself from her tragedy as a mother. The chance to read and learn things a woman of her status would never achieve? 

Whatever the hidden meaning was, she was grateful. 

“Father! Is whike Muzaka!” The child pointed at the picture of the wolf, and he smiled in triumph, looking up at his father for congratulations at his cleverness. However, the Master’s face was frozen in shock, his features unmoving. 

Annunciata frowned as she stared at the picture. “This?” The child was comparing the picture to the _Diavolo d’argento_? “I suppose he is…” she trailed off and noticed the master’s startled gaze on her. “I meant no disrespect to your guest, sir,” she explained. 

“Muzaka is a wolf!” the child declared triumphantly. He tugged on his father’s shirt. “Big teeth and claws.” He gasped as if he just realized something. “Like me!”

“Oh no!” Annunciata declared. “Dear one, you are not a filthy wolf. You are so precious and kind.”

The child’s smile slipped, and he cocked his head in confusion. “Wolves are not nice?”

“Wolves are terrible creatures that seek to destroy and steal.” She patted his head. “You are a really nice child. An angel. Not a wolf.” 

The child seemed to mull over this new information, his face scrunched up. “Father, dada has claws and-”

“I’m hungry,” Master Raizel declared, standing up and taking the child with him. He hastily nodded at Annunciata. “Thank you for taking care of him.” With that, he left the room with a rapidly babbling child. 

**xXx**

“...but if I’m a wolf, will I be mean? You told me to be nice, and I has to be nice or it make you and dada sad.”

Such was the conversation Frankenstein heard when his Master and M21 entered the study area. Giving his Master a perplexed look, he was startled to see the haggard look on the Noblesse’s face. 

“Master?” he questioned, rising up from his seat. 

M21 excitedly looked at him. “Dada! I learned something new today! Miss Nuta tolds me dhat wolves are bad. But I don’t want to be bad! Is Muzaka bad? Tell him to go away if he is bad! I don’t want the baddies to hurt Tako or Tao.”

Frankenstein’s look was of a man desiring answers, but unsure what to ask. Raizel merely sighed and passed M21 off to him, and with that, the issues. “M21 was reading a book. Annunciata provided extra context.”

Frankenstein blinked as he adjusted his hold on M21. “Oh? Then she is progressing along on her lessons a lot quicker than I had thought.” Though he was proud of the nursemaid’s accomplishments in the literary aspects, he had yet to see what that had to do with M21’s fascination with wolves.

His Master, rather than providing an answer, merely nodded. “It would seem.”

Frankenstein sat in the chair with M21 on his lap. “Perhaps you should provide extra context to this matter, Master,” he suggested. 

Raizel paused, cocking his head. “I am unsure where to start.”

Frankenstein’s face was grabbed by a persistent M21, and he was forced to stare into M21’s eyes. “Dada, will you keep the bad wolves away?” 

Oh, Frankenstein could name a number of ‘bad wolves,’ a number of them having to do with M21’s pain and affliction. “Yes, I will,” he promised. He caressed M21’s face. “I promise.” M21 closed his eyes as he leaned into Frankenstein’s touch. Glancing at his Master for a brief moment, he saw how the Noblesse gazed intently at the child, and a look that Frankenstein had only felt a handful of times through the bond from his Master was now reflected on his face. 

Possessiveness. 

Everyone automatically assumed that Frankenstein was possessive, both of his Master and his household. However, only two individuals knew that the Noblesse was the most possessive being ever encountered. It was more dangerous than Frankenstein’s, for his lurked beneath the surface, undetected until what was his was threatened or in danger of being coveted. 

“We both will.”


	25. Chapter 25

"Is this really necessary?"

Raizel's question caused Frankenstein to grin. Buttering a piece of toast, he responded, "Interesting how you are now asking this after sitting down, having tea, for ten minutes."

"Your actions seem a bit excessive." Raizel sipped his tea as he stared at his bonded.

Frankenstein shrugged as he glanced around the marble mausoleum. Also known as the family crypt. "Perhaps. But Muzaka was starting to ask questions again and I was forced to take drastic measures."

"But to dedicate an entire mausoleum to the nonexistent wives?"

"If that is what it takes," Frankenstein answered. He bit into his toast, ignoring his Master's sigh.

Raizel set his teacup down on the tray table. "Frankenstein, I have not noticed these mausoleums around. Will this not attract attention?"

"Then we will start a trend," he answered. "Technically we are ahead of our times, but I figured we might as well dedicate something of significant importance to your friends."

Raizel glanced upward where the stone faces of Sui and Yuna stared down at them. A smile pulled at his lips. The likeness of the stonework nearly took his breath away. It was as if Sui and Yuna were standing before them. Sui's regal and dignified gaze complimented the sweet and benevolent appearance of Yuna. Where Sui was serene, Yuna shone. It was as if his friends had traveled back in time with them.

His heart yearned for the companions he had left behind. He wondered about those final moments, what his highschool friends had felt before time itself was altered. Had he said a proper goodbye before rushing off to battle? When was the last time they had gone shopping, or played games at the PC Bang?

For something that had yet to occur, his past life felt like a distant memory, a dream that faded away with all of the important details.

"I reckon we can spend a few more minutes here before we look suspicious," Frankenstein commented. He placed a few custards on a silver plate and set them before the Noblesse. The shipments of sugar and spices, he was pleased to note, were a great success thanks to his recent raids of pirate ships.

Raizel accepted the plate as he recalled the reason for the visit into the family mausoleum. After a month of planning, Frankenstien had suggested that they spend some time to, as he had stated to Muzaka 'reflect on the pleasant memories of their beloved wives.' In reality, it was to steal some quiet moments away from the suspicious looks of the werewolf lord. Muzaka was beginning to ask questions again, and Frankenstien had quickly picked up a talented sculptor. Within a month, a mausoleum was dedicated to the deceased wives.

Raizel could not bring himself to feel the slightest bit of shame for deceiving his friend and everyone else with the mausoleum. First of all, the shame dwindled away significantly with the presence of the sweet custards and cream that Frankenstein had prepared. It was the perfect picnic for visiting the dead.

Finishing the custards, Raizel sipped his tea. "We have something to discuss."

"Yes?"

Raizel set his teacup down with a 'clink.' "Do you really think that I would stand by while my wife was trapped in a burning building?"

"The point of the story was to have Muzaka believe that you had a wife at all, hence the existence of the children and the absence of the mothers."

"But to stand by as she burned?"

"You were overcome with shock."

"Because my son flew through the window." Raizel was picking up his teacup again. His eyes were not narrowed, but Frankenstein could feel the annoyance through the bond.

He could not help it; he chuckled. Raizel stared at him in surprise. "I apologize, Master, but I think this entire ordeal is amusing. If you ever do find yourself in this situation, I would hope that you would do more than stand by as your wife burned to death."

"Hm." Raizel sipped his tea. "What is equally disturbing is that Muzaka actually believes that we did nothing while they perished."

The silence between them was comforting and reminded Frankenstein of the moments they spent in the mansion when it was just the two of them. The quiet times in the mansion were usually broken by the soft clatter of teacups and dishes, or the voices of a visiting Noble every fifty years. But those small occurrences were never enough to coax his Master away from the window.

The quiet times at the mansion would be nonexistent in the wake of three young children. The halls would be filled with the delighted laughter of three rambunctious boys running through the rooms. Frankenstein could envision the garden lighting up with the presence of the children playing amidst the trees and bushes. Frankenstein wondered if such drastics changes would be enough to move his Master away from that window and step into life once more.

It was a thought that plagued Frankenstein. On top of everything else he had to worry about, the safety and health of the boys, the impending future, Ashleen's death and the betrayal of the Nobles, the well-being of his Master always made itself known. Whenever they were to arrive back in Lukedonia, he wondered if his Master would return to that window and merely watch the boys play in the yard or listen to their delighted laughter.

Such was the ever present thought and worry, and it was an issue he was uncertain how to change.

"Upon our return to Lukedonia," Frankenstein stated. "The Lord will want an explanation as to why we suddenly left. Sir, it is up to you whether or not we tell him about the children."

Raizel nodded in response. His eyes narrowed in slight concentration as he mulled over the possibilities of telling the Lord about the boys. It could not be helped. Even if the Lord was one not to pry (too much) it would only be a matter of time, possibly a few years, before the Lord came seeking answers.

"If he is informed about the children," Frankenstein continued, "I trust that he will respect your wishes and keep their existence a secret from the others. That being said," he set his teacup down. "Rayga already knows of the children, but I am not worried about him spreading rumors. The other matter is Edian. Depending on what I can gather on her situation with Largus, it might be best to remove her from that environment entirely."

Raizel's eyes flashed as he looked at his bonded questiongly.

"Master, depending on the severity of the situation," Frankenstein started. "It might be best to invite Edian to the mansion; first for a checkup so I can examine her blood and health, and second to limit Largus' visits." He paused. "We could keep the existence of the boys from her a secret during her checkups, but if she is to stay with us, then it could be problematic."

Raizel seemed to focus on his teacup for a moment. "Is that the only solution?"

"It is what I could think of that would allow us to monitor her and prevent Largus from interfering," he answered. "Largus would not dare to impose on you. We do not know how frequent Largus visits Edian, and it is the lack of knowledge that concerns me."

Raizel nodded. "Largus was known to visit Edian before. Asking her to refuse his visits would raise suspicions. And what of Largus himself? Can we assume that he is already working with Ignes?"

Frankenstein's heart hardened and his eyes narrowed. Oh how it would be so deliciously enjoyable to run her through with Dark Spear again, just to hear her screams as vengeance bore down upon her for all that she had done to M21, Seira and Regis.

"Frankenstein."

Raizel's voice held a hint of warning, a lifeline to pull him back from those dark thoughts. Only now did Frankenstein realize that the inner thoughts within his head were echoes of Dark Spear's hatred.

Staring down, he forced himself to think of the children, but his mind roared with images of what had been done to M21. Seeping hatred filled his body at the thought. Inwardly, he was surprised at the strong emotions. Dark Spear had been quiet, occasionally whispering from the shadows, but never aggressively voicing their blood-lust.

_It will not happen. Not again._

Right, he had more important things to worry about. He could not let his emotions override his logic, or he would lose the fight.

Carefully picking up his teacup, he stared down at the liquid. He could feel his Master's soft gaze on him, a shield and anchor in this moment.

Frankenstein collected his thoughts. "I am unsure about Ignes. I do not know if she is working with Largus yet, but considering her nature and tendencies, it is safe to assume that she has already visited the human world and started her experiments. Before making any more assumptions, I will continue to look into it." He hesitated, his thoughts arriving at one point he had yet to discuss with his Master. Slowly, he raised his gaze and fixed his Master with a firm stare. "At that point, I think that we should take the matter to the Lord. We should allow him to deal with the issue, and if so, sentence anyone else into Eternal Sleep."

Raizel met Frankenstein's stare. "That is not the duty of the Lord."

"But it has been done before," Frankenstein persisted. "Master, if you use your power to execute judgement on the Family Leaders and any of their followers, you would place yourself in the exact same position that forced Tao, Takeo and M21 to make this sacrifice. If the Lord were to deal with this issue, we would not have to put you at risk."

Contrary to the outburst of his bonded, Raizel calmly replied, "the Lord has been known to carry out judgements, but that was in matters of the court. In regards to defending the Noble name and the balance of power, it is my responsibility to eliminate any threat."

Frankenstein forced his body to relax so as to avoid clenching his fist and exposing his outward frustration. But the bond was a beacon for his true feelings, exposing how he felt to his Master.

To his surprise, his Master had retreated from that thread of the bond, allowing Frankenstein this moment of privacy. To feel what he wanted, to stew and hate for as much as he wanted with no further consequence.

He breathed out, and with it, released the tension within him. "I suspected as much."

"But Frankenstein, you are forgetting," and here, the Noblesse stood. "I have returned to the peek of my power. I am in no danger of dying anymore than I was the day before I fought Muzaka. Should the need arise and I need to protect my family, I will exact my judgement on those who refuse to change their treacherous ways."

**xXx**

Muzaka was not one who would so much as express any hint of vulnerability or fatigue. As Lord of the Werewolves, it was essential that he maintain a strong appearance, a representation of the werewolves strength.

However, today of all days, he was tired.

Strictly speaking, he was not physically tired, but rather mentally. His brain hurt from the emotional whiplash he had just witnessed today, as well as the verbal attacks and glares he was receiving from more than half of the female populace in the mansion. On top of that, he was still attempting to come to terms with the idea that Raizel, of all people, began a family.

Oh, and Frankenstein started a family as well.

Gosh, his brain hurt!

It was an effort to climb the stairs of the monastery to the room he shared with his daughter. His feet dragged along the floor before he finally entered the sanctuary that was their room. The bed had never looked more comforting. Slumping into the prickly bed, he cuddled into the stiff pillow with a groan.

"And what could you have been doing that would warrant such fatigue?"

With great reluctance, because the pillow was so enticing with its promise of a nap, Muzaka turned his head to face Ashleen. The young girl was frowning, though with her child-like features, it looked more like a pout. With one hand on her hip, she stared down at him in disappointment.

"You disappeared," she huffed. "Again. You go out early in the morning without a word to me, and then you show up right when dinner is ready."

Despite his tiredness, Muzaka smiled. "Ah, I know." He forced himself to sit up. "I've been working on some things."

Ashleen's face softened ever so slightly to reveal her own weariness. Her portrayal of annoyance cracked to reveal her relief at seeing him again. She shuffled closer to the bed before sitting on the edge. "Did you visit your friend again?"

Muzaka smiled. "Yeah, I did."

She looked up at him with curiosity. "How is he?"

Muzaka hesitated. "I think he is fine. I don't know. I've found that it's been difficult to read him lately." It was strange. Usually he could pick up on Raizel's emotions and intentions just by looking at him. Had his children really changed him that much?

Glancing at Ashleen, he wondered if he too had changed because of his daughter. He certainly thought a lot about her, considering how his actions could affect her and what he should do that would ensure a bright future for her. He never considered, as a parent, that he would have to put his own personal issues to the side and bring this small helpless child to the forefront of his mind. Everything he did as a person affected her, and for him, Ashleen was all that mattered.

Perhaps that is what Raizel felt as well when he looked at his own son.

He had recalled when the statues of Raizel and Frankenstein's wives were presented. Muzaka had watched as Raizel, in awe, had caressed one of the statues, his fingers lightly touching her stone cheeks before drifting to her hair as if he could feel her locks again. The Noblesse had looked at Frankenstein with wide eyes, as if he could barely believe what he was seeing. "It's Sui. It really is Sui?" At that point, Frankenstein had ushered Raizel away and into the mansion, and Muzaka could only wonder if the Noblesse was attempting to compose himself after being met with a lifelike statue of his deceased lover.

Muzaka had to admit, the statues were brilliantly created, and he had to wonder just who these women were to catch the hearts of such elusive, sometimes oblivious, men?

Guilt for his friend came back in full force. He had never talked to Raizel about Erin. After overcoming the shock that Raizel had a wife, he realized that his own thoughts and disbelief were hypocritical. If Muzaka would not tell anyone about Erin, then Raizel had no obligation to tell him about Sui.

"So," Ashleen drawled, swinging her feet. "When will I get to meet him?" She looked up with such bright eyes, anticipation lurking beneath her emerald depths.

"Soon," he chuckled, ruffling her hair, unintentionally messing up her braid.

She pulled back with a huff. "You said that the last time," she fussed, attempting to fix her braid. "Does this friend of yours even exist?"

"And what would be the point of making him up?" Muzaka exclaimed, amused that she would think he would do such a thing.

Ashleen hummed, tapping her chin. "Well, I've never met any of your friends before, even though we've been traveling a lot. I'm starting to wonder if you have any friends. Speaking of which," she fixed him with a curious gaze. "We've been staying here for a long time." At his curious gaze, she elaborated. "We don't usually stay in one place for too long."

Muzaka tilted his head. "But I thought you liked it here."

Ashleen's face lit up, and she eagerly jumped from the bed. "I do! The people here are nice and the town is so pretty!" She lowered her arms. "We don't have to run anymore?" She looked at him with such hope, as if she couldn't believe that their times running, sleeping in the dirt, and hunting for food, were over.

Muzaka's heart hurt at the hesitant hope in his daughter's eyes. He was hoping that she would never ask him why they had to move around so much. He had wanted to spare her from the truth that they were moving around for her safety because if the werewolves, his own people and family, found out about her existence, her life was forfeit.

Just as her mother's.

Perhaps, he realized, that is why Raizel was in hiding, because as the Noblesse, his children were not safe. Perhaps he wanted to give his son a normal life before the life of a Noble suffocated him and denied him any happiness.

That familiar ache pierced through the void of his heart where Erin used to reside. He wondered how Raizel felt about the void, and how he coped.

As Ashleen excitedly prattled on about what she did in the market, he mused with a smile, that Raizel might cope with the grief just as he did.

**xXx**

Tao's milky smile only widened as Raizel tickled his chin with the cloth. Smiling, Raizel attempted to wipe at the leftover milk on Tao's chin even as the baby wiggled out of reach.

"You are a messy eater," Raizel admonished, finally cleaning away the last remains of milk.

Tao's response was a protested squeak. Not for the first time, Raizel wondered how much Tao could understand and just how much he was processing.

Sitting on the couch, Raizel cradled Tao and loosened parts of the blanket to allow him more freedom to move. Tao seemed to realize that his hands were now free and eagerly waved them around before latching on to Raizel's hand with a triumphant squeal.

Raizel carefully fingered Tao's small hands. Examining the baby's nails, he frowned. With curiosity, he gently touched the baby's hands, noting the odd discoloration on the nails. The cuticle area was dark, as if he was bruised. But Raizel could sense no pain from Tao, and the discoloration was on all ten of his fingers, beginning from the cuticle as if it was growing from the skin.

His concern grew, and Raizel examined Tao's hands. Carefully pulling back the blanket Tao was swaddled in, he observed Tao's toes where he saw the same discoloration.

Raizel sighed. Tao merely cooed, smiling up at the Noblesse as if Raizel's presence brought the baby great joy. Tickling Tao's chin, Raizel grinned. "You are complicating matters, little one."

Tao merely garbled.

Rapid Italian speech leaked through the doors, and Raizel looked up just as Frankenstein stepped into the nursery with an exasperated expression. In his hands was the pink frilly outfit the boys were often forced to wear. Holding it up, Frankenstein sighed, keeping his voice quiet so as to not wake up the children. "They won't let up."

Raizel tilted his head. "Who?"

"The nursemaids," Frankenstein stated, dropping the outfit on a chair without a second thought. "They insist that Tao is too young to be wearing grown-up boy clothes."

Raizel blinked. "But I think he looks good in blue." He stood up. "Besides, we have another issue." Carrying Tao to Frankenstein, he gently displayed Tao's hand to his bonded. Frowning, Frankenstein observed Tao's hand with growing worry.

"You are right, this is an issue," Frankenstein stated. Tao giggled as Frankenstein continued to observe Tao's fingers.

"What should we do?" Raizel asked. He knew that black nails were not normal for a baby. So far, none of the children were exhibiting signs of displaying their power, despite the fact that Raizel could sense the werewolf energy within M21 and fragments of Dark Spear in Tao and Takeo. Tao's black nails could only be a sign of his developing powers.

"We should monitor the boys whenever they are with the staff," Frankenstein answered. "If there is any sign of their powers manifesting, we are to interfere. As for Tao," he mulled over his thoughts, "we should come up with an explanation. Most likely, the nursemaids will believe that he has contracted some sort of disease." He trailed off as he glanced at the frilly pink outfit he had left on the chair, and he smiled.

"Or," Frankenstein continued. "They might believe that Tao has fallen victim to the trolls."

Raizel blinked, recalling the tals the maids believed about the creatures living beneath the small bridge. "But there are no trolls."

"Yes, but they don't believe that," Frankenstein answered. "Do not worry sir, I will think of something."

Raizel's pensive face did not change at that reassurance. However, he trusted his bonded and would wait for the reveal of Frankenstein's methods.

Tao seemed oblivious to the concern his parents were displaying. His cooing transitioned into babble, as if he suddenly had a plethora of information to share with Raizel. His cooing only seemed to grow as Raizel approached Tao's crib.

"You are supposed to be sleeping," Raizel admonished as he placed Tao in the crib. He glanced over to the crib Takeo was slumbering in. Takeo had rolled over on his belly, his mouth open as he breathed deeply. M21 had vanished beneath the blankets and pillows he was buried under in Frankenstein's bed. However, Raizel could make out the small lump beneath the blankets that was M21's small form.

Tao kicked his feet up in protest as he was put down, wide eyes glaring up at the Noblesse.

"I'll stay with him, Master," Frankenstein stated.

Raizel shook his head. "I do not mind."

"I know," he stated. "But Muzaka is looking for you."

Raizel blinked and looked away from the pensive baby. "Why?"

"I do not know, but he seemed apprehensive." Frankenstien hesitated. "He might be willing to tell you about Ashleen. Or the issue with the werewolves." He smiled. "Or maybe he just wants to talk."

Raizel could remember a time when Muzaka would just climb through his window to lounge on his couch, talking about anything or nothing. Those were simpler times. "Alright." With one last look at Tao, he left the room.

He found Muzaka outside, standing before the mausoleum where the statues of Sui and Yuna were. The werewolf lord gazed up at the statues, his expression thoughtful. His eyes were unusually soft, the apprehension gone from his features. Sensing the Noblesse's presence, Muzaka turned with a smile. "Raizel."

Raizel joined Muzaka, standing in silence for a moment.

"She's beautiful," Muzaka commented, his eyes focused on Sui's statue.

Raizel nodded, grinning for a small moment. Sui was beautiful and talented. He could remember the moments when she was the loudest voice of reason within the group, often arguing with Shinwoo and pointing out his foolish antics. Raizel was unaware of her popularity as a singer, but he valued their friendship and her company.

Their meeting would be long in coming, but Raizel looked forward to the day when he was reunited with his friends once again.

"I never took you for the type to settle down and have a family," Muzaka commented. "Honestly, you never struck me as the outgoing type, the one to open yourself up to anyone, much less to a woman." He glanced at the Noblesse. "You've changed, Raizel, and I am sorry that I was not there for you."

Raizel hesitated, carefully choosing his words. "I was happy." He gazed up at the statues of his two friends. "I enjoyed spending time with them. Being with them was when I was at my best. I miss that. I miss the conversations and the company. But the memories comfort me. They remind me that I lived once, and that I had something of value."

Muzaka stared at him before glancing away. "Yeah. But that makes the loss all the more painful."

"It is not all that bad," Raizel commented. "I lost something, but I was given more in advance. I have my bonded and three children living in my home. Their presence comforts me."

Muzaka chuckled. "I never thought that you would say that. I've always thought you were...and I never came out and said it, but I thought you were a really lonely person." He gazed upward. "But I suppose that was always understood. It is interesting how much everything has changed."

Raizel hesitated before deciding to impulsively speak his thoughts. "I think that you have changed, Muzaka." His words resonated a sense of truth not just for Muzaka, but for himself. The first time he had met Ashleen, he had sensed a change in Muzaka, and had even said so once before that fateful day. His friend had found something to care for, something that he treasured and protected. Ashleen had created, or perhaps she had unearthed, a light in Muzaka, a light that shone through the werewolf lord's spirit and reflected his newfound happiness.

Raizel had searched and he had observed, and he found that there was that light within Muzaka right now.

"I do not know what brought about that change," Raizel continued, "but I think that you are a better person because of it."

Muzaka hesitated, and they stayed silent. The wind blew through the air, whispering within the stones and touching their hair with its cold touch. The comforting silence invited conversation and reflection, a moment for truths to be revealed.

"Her name was Erin."

Raizel's gaze focused on Muzaka as the werewolf continued speaking. "She gave me something, something of great importance." He looked up. "I could not tell you about her because...I suppose you could say that it was for selfish reasons. I wanted her for myself. I also knew of the danger should anyone find out about her. But as my friend, I should have said something to you."

"Muzaka, you do not owe me anything," Raizel spoke up. "I do not hold it against you that you kept your lover from me." He smiled. "I am glad that you had that experience."

Muzaka smiled back. "Perhaps sometime I will tell you about her. About everything."

Raizel nodded, his soft smile encouraging as he turned to leave. "Perhaps inside. It is rather chilly."

"Just keep those nursemaids away from me," Muzaka chuckled as he followed the Noblesse. "They see me as a threat. You know, those nursemaids are rather interested in you…" he trailed off, a topic of their conversation repeating over in his head, alerting to something he had missed.

He frowned, his thought process rapidly catching up. "Raizel! I never told you who Erin was to me. How did you know she was my lover?"

The Noblesse paused, his back to Muzaka for a moment. Turning to regard him, Raizel smiled. "I am the Noblesse, Muzaka. I know all things." With a simple tilt of his head, he turned and walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

It was rare for Raizel to step outside of the large mansion. Even more so without Frankenstein. However, here he was, in the marketplace with little Takeo clinging to his shoulders and M21 diligently holding his hand. Annunciata had wandered off with her basket and list of necessities, disappearing into the crowd. This left Raizel somewhat on his own with his children in the marketplace.

He was confident he could find his way back to the manor if only he had not gotten turned around. Really, he could not see why Frankenstein needlessly worried about his sense of direction.

But the streets of Venice were so confusing, tripping him up with all of the winding roads and the similar buildings. How was he supposed to identify a landmark?

It hadn't even been an hour yet, so he was not worried. Instead, he was content to observe the nearby stalls, eyeing the different things the humans were selling.

M21 kept a firm grip on Raizel's hand, his gaze flickering around with interest. Yet his interest was not strong enough to compel him to leave his father's side. Obediently following, M21 only tugged on Raizel's hand to catch his attention if he saw something of interest.

Raizel had only begun to consciously refer to himself as M21's...father. Even now, the thought caused his heart to skip. At the moment, he glanced down at the small child who blindly followed him, placing all of his trust on Raizel. The weight of such a responsibility rested heavily on his shoulders, more so than the duties of a Noblesse, because here was a small child who knew no better and looked to Raizel to lead.

He still approached the role of being a...father, with watchfulness.

This was somewhat different in the original timeline, when they would face off Union agents or dangerous enemies. Here, he was seeing a new and vulnerable side to the children, and they looked to him and Frankenstein to guide them.

If only he could guide himself through these confusing streets.

Raizel paused to survey a booth in front of him, noting the large apples and the vendor eagerly watching him, hoping for a purchase. Raizel could recall Frankenstein making an offhand comment about making apple sauce for the boys, something about easier consumption. They had the sugar, and Frankenstein had the means.

Hm, maybe if they had enough apples, Frankenstein would make a pie.

He picked up the apple and held it out to Takeo with a smile. "Apple?"

Takeo eagerly opened his mouth in anticipation of the treat. Raizel's smile only widened even as he turned to the vendor. "We will take a bag, please."

As the vendor prepared the purchase, Raizel felt a tug on his hand. M21 looked up with wide eyes. "Is dada going to make a pie?"

Raizel looked down at M21's searching gaze. The child's chin did not even reach the table of the booth, but his small fingers grasped at the wood as if he could pull himself up to see what the vendor was doing. Still, he continued to hold on to Raizel's hand as if he was afraid that if he were to let go, he would be swept away by the crowd.

Raizel squeezed M21's hand in reassurance. "I think he wants to make apple sauce for you."

M21 scrunched up his nose. "Can I eat the skins?"

"I'm certain he will let you." A thought occurred to Raizel how Frankenstein had left three days ago. But Raizel knew his bonded and could detect the unspoken concerns. He was scouting out potential threats, and what he would do should he come across those threats, Frankenstein did not divulge.

"I miss him," M21 stated. Not a hint of despair, but a fact, one of resignation. It was as if he was bracing himself for the inevitable loneliness of losing his family.

Adjusting his hold on Takeo so he did not cause the infant any discomfort, Raizel kneeled down so that he was eye level with M21. He had seen how Frankenstein comforted the kids with small head pats, and his hands reached out to brush against M21's grey locks. Still, the need to do more, to comfort more, was strong.

He pulled M21 close, their foreheads touching. M21 had his eyes closed and he leaned into Raizel's presence. Takeo let out a confused squeak, his hand reaching out to touch M21's face.

"I miss him too." The truth of his words made the situation real, even though he could still feel Frankenstein's presence through the bond. But in the manor with three young children, he was used to having his bonded with him. Not for the first time, he wondered the depth of Frankenstein's loneliness during his 820 years of absence.

As he pulled away, M21 still clung to his shoulders. Raizel hesitated. He would like to carry M21 with him, but then that would require leaving the recently purchased bag of apples. Of course, he could use his powers to carry the bag, but he did not want to be accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake.

Yes, that would be complicated to explain to Frankenstein.

"Sir, do you need help?"

The voice caused Raizel to freeze. His eyes widened, and his heart lurched. Looking up, he met the bright blue eyes of an inquisitive young girl. Strands of red hair framed her pale face and escaped from her braid.

Ashleen cocked her head, a small smile on her face.

The bond was alert as Frankenstein sensed his Master's surprise, and he reached out to inquire what was amiss. He sent back a quick reassurance that all was well, yes the boys were safe, no there was no threat.

Ashleen's gaze traveled from him to M21, her eyes widening in slight surprise as her lips pursed into a thoughtful frown. M21 did not break eye contact with her, staring up as if she were a puzzle he struggled to solve. Raizel watched with interest and wondered if they could both sense a familial werewolf energy within each other.

As if broken from a trance, Ashleen broke her stare with the feisty infant and smiled once more at Raizel. "You look like you're having some trouble. Want me to carry your bag?"

Raizel blinked. He could not see Annunciata anywhere, and he supposed having Ashleen here for a while would be beneficial. "Sure." He picked M21 up, balancing both children in his arms. M21 squirmed until he could have both his arms wrapped around Raizel's neck, his gaze following Ashleen as she picked up the bag of apples.

"Apa!" Takeo cheered when he saw the apples.

Ashleen grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Aren't you cute! Do you like apples?" Ashleen's smile only widened as Takeo babbled his baby talk. She looked at Raizel. "I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new in town?"

Raizel considered the question for a moment. They were relatively new to Venice, having been here for a considerable few months. But he knew Frankenstein was making preparations for their return to Lukedonia, so their stay might be brief. "Of a sort." He paused, aware that there would be a drawn out silence in the conversation. However, the desire to see Muzaka's daughter compelled Raizel to continue speaking. "My bond-my...companion usually leaves on errands, and I do not leave the house."

Ashleen's lips quirked up in amusement. "So you were left to pick up the slack?" Her eyes shimmered. "Yeah, I get that." She hefted the bag over her shoulders. "My uncle is so unpredictable and I'm the one who has to make sure he eats or we'll starve." She shook her head. "He can be so frustrating sometimes."

Raizel furrowed his brow. Was Muzaka leaving Ashleen so that he could visit? Not only that, but Ashleen was referring to Muzaka as her uncle. Was she not aware of her lineage? As soon as that thought entered his mind, he received his answer. He remembered well when Muzaka had confided that he had never told the girl about her parentage. However, now, Raizel wondered if things would be different. He did not know what Muzaka's intentions were in hiding the fact that he was Ashleen's father.

However, at this moment, Muzaka was at home. Muzaka had volunteered to stay and watch over Tao while Raizel left with Takeo and M21. In Frankenstein's absence, Raizel did not feel comfortable leaving any of the children alone. What if they had a nightmare? Or a new development with their powers? He could just imagine Muzaka's confusion and shock if Tao suddenly began to form cable whips and electric sparks from his fingers.

Well, Muzaka's shock would only be amplified when he sees his best friend arrive with his daughter in tow.

"Do you live nearby with your uncle?" he asked.

Ashleen smiled ruefully. "Kind of. We're travelers. Uncle does not like to stay in one place for too long." She tilted her head with a thoughtful gaze. "Which is strange because we've been here for three months. I'm actually getting used to...putting down roots I guess." She shook her head. "But I know that the moment I get settled in, uncle will announce that it's time we move forward." She shook her finger. "Just watch, in a few weeks, we'll be packing our bags." Her tone was teasing, but her gaze held longing for a sense of stability, or peace and rest.

Yes, Raizel knew that Muzaka loved to travel, but he also knew that the reason he was restless was because of Ashleen. It was not safe to remain in one place where she could be found by werewolves. However, he also knew that Ashleen's existence was planned and known long ago. His friend had been set up from the start.

"Still," Ashleen continued. "We're not allowed to leave until he introduces me to his friend."

Raizel blinked. "Friend?"

"Yep. It's the reason we came here. Uncle felt that his friend might be in the area. So far, he's been visiting this friend of his, but he hasn't extended the invitation to me." She grinned. "I'm going to keep persisting. Don't know what he's got to hide."

Because Muzaka felt that he had to do everything himself, and that protecting Ashleen was his sole responsibility. Raizel's gaze softened at the thought. Muzaka, in his stubbornness and worry, had become rather secretive. It was not that he was keeping Ashleen's existence from Raizel, but he was unwilling to share this precious child with him. Yet.

He figured that their meeting was soon to come. His recent conversation with Muzaka had led him to believe that his friend was opening up. But here was an opportunity to move things along. Frankenstein was already painstakingly working hard for their future, and Ashleen was a vital part in their plans.

Just as Raizel was wondering how to extend an invitation for Ashleen to visit, Annunciata rushed forward. "Oh sir! I am so sorry. I was walking down the street, something caught my eye, and then poof! I was gone without you. I do apologize. Here, let me hold the little one." She picked up Takeo who beamed up at the woman with a toothy smile. Her gaze fell on Ashleen. "And who is this little lady?"

Before Ashleen could respond, Auununciata noticed the bag of apples in her hand. "Oh! You have apples? Master Lee wanted to make apple sauce for the little ones! I can get started on that while he is away. Won't he be so pleased that the task is done for him?"

Raizel doubted that, as Frankenstein did not like anyone tampering with his workspace, but Anunciata's prattling brought a smile to his face. Ashleen looked lost, blinking at the eccentric woman.

"And how about we invite this young one over for some tea?" Annunciata continued without missing a beat. "It is almost noon and a warm cup of tea should help with this cold." With that, she took the bag from a startled Ashleen and made way towards home, leaving no room for argument.

Raizel was grateful that the deed had been done for him. He looked at Ashleen with a smile. "Tea?"

Ashleen wrinkled her nose, but she followed them anyway. "What is that? Is it an alcoholic beverage? 'Cause I don't think my uncle would approve."

It was on the tip of Raizel's tongue to comment that Muzaka would probably not be as much of a stickler as she thinks, but then again, he might surprise them. However, Raizel withheld his comment when he remembered that, no, he was not supposed to know Muzaka at this point and time.

M21 squirmed in his arms, trying to look at Ashleen once more with a curious gaze. He blinked his grey eyes at her before hesitantly asking, "Is she our sister?"

Raizel blinked. "What?"

M21 pointed at Ashleen with a sigh as if Raizel should already know the answer. "Shleen."

Ashleen seemed to brighten up at M21's poor attempt at saying her name. "I could be! I would love to have a little brother."

M21 nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. "Sister." He patted Raizel cheek as if he was assuring him. "I help you father."

Raizel blinked, momentarily lost on what the child could possibly mean. Help him with...with what?

Then his eyes widened and he found himself staring at M21 a bit more intently. Frankenstein and he would often talk about their future plans regarding Muzaka and the Nobles. Oftentimes, they would talk in the presence of the children: putting M21 down for a nap or rocking the other little children to sleep. They had not thought much of it.

But now, Raizel wondered, how much did M21 hear and understand? How much did he remember?

Did M21 retain some memories regarding Muzaka's grief over Ashleen? In what way was he trying to help?

These questions had to be moved aside, for their home was insight. Annunciata had made herself scarce, taking Takeo and the new bags of purchased goods with her. Ashleen looked around with wide eyes, staring at the tall ceilings and spacious living arrangements.

Right. He had invited her over for tea. Setting M21 down, the child ran off in the area that must be the sitting room. Gesturing for Ashleen to follow, he braced himself for the events that were to unfold.

Muzaka was already standing up, cradling Tao in his arms as he sensed the presence of his friend. "Ah, yes, Raizel! Glad you're back. Listen, I think this kid is developing some kind of power. He shocked me so badly that I have a burn- '' The werewolf lord stopped and stared with wide eyes at the young girl at Raizel's side.

Ashleen gaped. "Uncle?"

Raizel bit the inside of his cheek to contain his smile while appearing as oblivious as he could. Finally, things were moving along.

M21 eagerly ran in and grabbed Muzaka's hand, shaking it quite vigorously. "I have a sister!"


	27. Chapter 27

Contrary to the hushed and scathing whispers that Muzaka's sharp ears picked up, he was quite resourceful with taking care of a baby. In fact, he enjoyed holding the children whenever he could. The sound of their precious laughter filled him with warmth, but nothing could compare to the gentle smiles he saw Frankenstein and Raizel give to their sons. Muzaka wondered if he had ever held such a loving gaze for his daughter in his rare, fragile moments. Just thinking of Ashleen as a baby brought back memories of a warm home, a loving embrace, and the beginning of new life.

The house was not as quiet as Muzaka would have expected with Frankenstein gone. The little grey-haired boy, 'M', continued to run down the halls, filling the rooms with his small yet enthusiastic voice. He was an attentive little one, always checking in on his brothers and trying to help Raizel and the nursemaids with tending to the babies. He had even enthusiastically volunteered to go to the market with Raizel and Annunciata. The little boy had nearly tripped over his own feet as he eagerly put his own shoes on. Muzaka would have volunteered to join them, but he opted to stay behind and watch the little baby, Tao. Besides, the way Annunciata was looking at Raizel with such adoration told him that he was wise not to put himself between the two. His friend was still oblivious to the nursemaid's affections.

Besides, staying behind would allow him to investigate a bit more now that Frankenstein was gone and Raizel was out of the house. So, cradling Tao in one arm, he took to looking around the house. He was half-expecting the persistent blond human to appear from the shadows with his know-it-all smirk and nack for meddling. But the halls were empty aside from a few servants.

After revisiting the library, Muzaka hummed when he came up empty. "Well, where should we look next?" he cooed, holding Tao up. The baby merely grimaced, stuffing his thumb in his mouth.

Muzaka nodded, as if Tao had provided him with a brilliant solution. "You're right. We will continue to snoop." Though he was not too sure where else he should search. He was reluctant to look in Raizel's rooms. That would be insensitive, and he was not about to disrupt his friend's personal life that much.

So he found himself outside in front of the memorial. He looked up at the statues, noting the serene features of the women, though Raizel's wife looked to have a bit of a mischievous upward tilt to her mouth, whereas Frankenstein's looked more serene and gentle.

Muzaka tickled Tao before pointing at the statue. "Is that momma?"

Tao's eyes widened and he squealed, staring up at the statue of Raizel's wife.

Muzaka chuckled at the baby's reaction. "That's cute." Even though he knew that Tao would have no way of recognizing his mother, it was obvious he was excited to see the statues. "She was very pretty." He wondered just what kind of a woman this 'Sui' person was, and how Raizel had met her. There were so many variables that needed to be filled in, yet Muzaka found that he was laxing a bit on his investigations. What mattered was that his friend was happy, and whether Muzaka got the full picture in a few centuries...well, he was patient.

He saw the gardener up in the distance tending to the bushes. It was then Muzaka got an idea. Approaching the gardener, Muzaka alerted the older man to his presence. "Excuse me, you seem to have been employed here for a while. You might know a lot about this place and the owners."

The man looked startled for a moment, his gaze falling on Tao before wary recognition dawned on his face. Muzaka barely resisted sighing in irritation. Yes, he knew he was well known amongst the staff, and not for good reasons. But before he could launch into an explanation on why he was not a devil, the gardener's face softened. "No, not really sir. I've only just started working when the masters moved in. Master Lee approached me with the promise to house my family on the land if I would work here."

Muzaka raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Frankenstein hadn't performed any background checks on this mere human?

But the gardener was continuing. "To be honest, I am more well off than I ever dreamed. My family and I are set for the next generation. But no, I have not been here long. Both the masters had their sons when I was employed here."

Muzaka adjusted his grip on Tao. "So you've never met their wives?"

The gardener shook his head. "No sir. I'm afraid both were widowed. They started hiring the nursemaids here for the boys."

Muzaka knew that the wives could not have been Noble, but if they had moved here, did that mean they had all previously lived in Lukedonia? He tried to think back how long it had been since he had seen Raizel. Sure, he could have met a woman during those times, but to have her live in Lukedonia? Surely there would have been an uproar. Muzaka knew the Noble Lord was a nosy type and would have uncovered the existence of Raizel's lover, and those Nobles loved to gossip.

"And they never said anything about their wives?" Muzaka persisted.

"Any attempts would cause Master Raizel to break down in hysterics."

Muzaka frowned. "Really?" Despite Tao's constant squirming, Muzaka was incredibly focused on the gardener. "But you must have heard something about their wives!"

"In fact sir, no one has." The gardener shrugged, a wistful smile on his face. "But she must have been wonderful. Have you not seen the way he takes care of the children, or how he frequents the garden where her statue is?"

In fact, Muzaka had thought it odd that both Raizel and Frankenstein would go to visit the memorial. But...he supposed that the pain was still fresh, especially for long-lived, almost immortal, beings such as them.

The gardener smiled as if lost in a precious memory. "Ah, love. If true love only happens once, then you must hold on to it tight. To lose it is such a bittersweet memory."

Muzaka could not help but grin, amused. "Do you talk to the maids about this 'once found love'?"

"Oh no sir. I value my head," the gardener chuckled, "but I will say this, whatever woman she was, she had to be one of a kind."

In fact, Muzaka had seen the tenderness in Raizel's eyes, and he had joined his friend in paying respects to the deceased on a few occasions. But the yearning to know more about the woman who had stolen his friend's heart was strong. He wished he could have met her, just as he wished he could have introduced Raizel to Erin.

His thoughts brought him back into the home, his footsteps soft on the carpet. Tao had fallen silent, his eyes closed listlessly. Careful so as not to disturb the little one, Muzaka sat down on one of the couches in the large sitting room. He took this time to observe the small baby in his arms. At that moment, Tao stirred and blinked up at him, his curious gaze following Muzaka's every movement.

Muzaka grinned, getting down on his hands and knees. "You're an inquisitive one, aren't you?" He played with the little tufts of Tao's hair, noting how small the baby truly was.

He remembered when Ashleen had been this small, swaddled in blankets that only her eyes blinked back up at him. He could recall exactly how delicate she felt in his arms, and how he had to support her neck. Her small body didn't even fill his two large hands.

He remembered when Erin first nervously confessed to him that she was pregnant. Her joy had been tampered with a fear for the unknown. Nevermind that the villagers would ridicule her for being a pregnant woman supposedly out of wedlock, but there was a fear in her eyes, a fear that Muzaka shared with her. She was a human bearing the child of a werewolf. Muzaka did not know what complications might arise with the pregnancy, and he did not know who to ask. To go to the werewolves would have alerted them to Erin's existence, and to go to the humans would have condemned her to burn at the stake.

The day of Ashleen's birth had been terrifying. Muzaka had never heard Erin scream until she was lying in that room, her contractions wracking her body. The midwives had looked concerned and panicked, ushering him out of the building. He could smell the blood and it set him on edge. Fear for his unborn child and beloved nearly choked him, and he was sent to his knees outside of the building, hoping and desperately beseeching any higher power out there that they would both be alright.

When it was over, he was graced with the normal sight of a baby girl and an exhausted Erin. He had worried about the child. The villagers were highly superstitious, and if the baby had emerged from the womb with fur and claws, they would have condemned both Erin and the child to death. Muzaka had been prepared to flee the village with Erin and the baby should that be the case.

But no, the baby looked human, but he could feel the dormant werewolf energy within her. Still, he was relieved that she was human like her mother. She had been small, wrinkly, fussy, and smelly, but she was human, and she was his daughter. Erin had cried with relief over the fact that it was finally over. In the end, he had stayed by her side as she drifted in and out of sleep while holding his newborn daughter.

He wondered if Raizel had been overcome with worry when his wife bore Tao. Had her body been torn apart as she carried the child of the Noblesse? Had Raizel been filled with such fear for his lover and child? In the end, did he blame himself for her death?

Muzaka smiled as Tao blinked up at him. "I'm sure your mother was a wonderful woman. She would have loved you very much."

Tao's gummy smile stared back at him, and Muzaka chuckled. "I wonder if you'll have powers just like your daddy. What do you think?" He tickled Tao, emanating a giggle from the baby.

**xXx**

Somewhere in the back of Tao's mind, he remembered who the silver-haired man was. He knew that this man was friendly, a good man who cared for father.

Still, something unpleasant was ringing in Tao's head. He remembered hands searching him, prodding, performing tests. Red hair framing a pale dainty face with piercing gold eyes stared down at him as he was unable to move.

 _"My baby,"_ she had purred.

Tao's eyes widened, his fingers tingling at the threat.

No! This woman was bad! This fear he felt, he wanted it to go away.

Shocking electricity emerged as he shot at the fear. He had to make her go away. He had to do something.

Something to feel safe.

His fingertips burned, and he cried out from the terror as the memory finally evaporated.

**xXx**

Muzaka recoiled back in shock, staring at Tao with wide eyes. Did this kid just develop his powers? His hand stung from the burn, and he stared at the angry red welt forming on his pale skin. Tao had ceased crying, but Muzaka's surprise remained.

Tao sniffled, small hands curled into fists. Muzaka cautiously leaned forward, watching the boy for any other disturbances.

Looking up, he felt Raizel's presence draw near. Carefully picking up Tao, he rushed out of the room in a near frantic state. "Raizel! I think Tao's powers are surfacing! He shocked me and-" Muzaka came to a halt, his gaze landing on the other presence in the room.

Ashleen's green eyes stared back at him in shock. "Uncle?"

Muzaka could only gape at his daughter, momentarily forgetting his reason for rushing forward until Tao squealed in his arms.

By the time Raizel had taken Tao from him, Muzaka had found his voice, turning to speak with the Noblesse, only to sharply turn back to address his impatient daughter. Ashleen was staring up at him with a slight frown, eyes narrowed.

"You've been staying with your friend for a while," she finally commented.

How was-? Did Raizel know? He glanced back where the Noblesse had disappeared, wondering at the coincidence. But his daughter took first priority at the moment, demanding answers without outright saying it. Scratching the back of his neck, Muzaka sighed. "Ah, yeah. I have."

"You didn't mention that he was a dad. Or cute."

"Yeah, well…" Muzaka's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. "Now listen here! Raizel is a lot older than you think-"

"Shleen!" Frankenstein's son came scampering out of the room with a wide grin. Grabbing Ashleen's hand, he tugged her towards the door. "Tea! Tea's ready!"

Muzaka watched as Ashleen allowed herself to be dragged forward. His daughter cast one last look over her shoulder, and he was relieved to see a small smile on her face. A talk with her was in order, as well as an explanation why he had been avoiding introducing her to Raizel, but first, he needed to find out what Raizel knew.

Following the two children into the sitting room, he saw Raizel already sitting down, cradling Tao in one arm and using his one free hand to stir the tea. His gaze rose up to meet Muzaka's, and the werewolf was relieved to see that there was only a questioning glance. It appeared that the Noblesse had not known beforehand who Ashleen was, but he was able to put two-and-two together.

Ashleen was sitting beside the Noblesse, but her gaze was focused on the energetic toddler sitting next to her. A fond smile played on her lips as the child at her side happily kicked up his feet. Muzaka glanced once more at his daughter before staring back at Raizel. The Noblesse seemed indifferent to the events around him, though his red gaze did glance up at Muzaka for a brief moment.

Muzaka sniffed at the tea he was offered, though he did not drink it. Tea had never been his preferred drink, but he didn't want to be off putting. "So...you met each other at the market?"

"We did," Raizel confirmed. "Though I had not known that she was...your niece." Here the Noblesse glanced at him and Muzaka knew that he was also set to have a conversation with the Noblesse about his daughter who had introduced herself as his niece.

 _"Muzaka, is there anything I should know?"_ The Noblesse's mental brush against his mind was startling, but he recovered quickly.

 _"Ashleen does not know that I am her father,"_ Muzaka thought back. _"Please keep it that way for now."_

Luckily for him, he did not have to explain his actions to his friend any further because Ashleen was talking. "I saw him in the market struggling with the apples."

The Noblesse's cheeks were a light pink. "I was not exactly struggling."

Ashleen was outright grinning. "No, but you needed help." She glanced back at Muzaka. "I had no idea that your friend lived in such a big place!"

 _"Why all of the secrecy?"_ This time, the Noblesse's intrusive thoughts startled Muzaka so much that he jumped, spilling some of the tea on his pants. Hissing in discomfort, he glared at his friend.

 _"I have my reasons."_ He aggressively thought back, nearly growling. His ire did not get better when he saw Raizel raise a skeptical eyebrow at his answer. How did Raizel and Frankenstein continuously keep up with this sort of communication while multitasking? Now he wondered if all those times Raizel was zoning out was really him communicating with Frankenstein.

"Uncle, you look upset. What's wrong?"

"He is merely upset that the tea is not to his liking," Raizel quipped, sipping from his tea. Even with a baby in one arm, shirt buttoned down and shoes off with slightly messy hair, the Noblesse managed to look as elegant as ever. However, his comment had Muzaka wondering if he was really Frankenstein in disguise.

He was saved from any further embarrassment when the little boy slipped off of the couch. "Can I show Shleen my toys?"

Raizel smiled. "Of course."

Pleased with the answer, the small child eagerly grabbed Ashleen's toys. "C'mon Shleen! I have toys!" Persistently guiding her away, the sound of the child's prattle faded away, leaving Muzaka and the Noblesse alone.

A curious thought entered Muzaka's head. "Hey, Raizel, what is that kid's name? I don't think I've ever heard you say it."

Raizel merely sipped his tea. "We affectionately call him M."

Muzaka blinked. "M? Like...the sound of the letter 'M'?"

Raizel nodded. "It's...a cultural decision considering his...his mother."

Muzaka really didn't get it, but he just shrugged. He was about to inquire more, but Raizel leveled him with an unusually stern gaze. "Do not try to drift away from the topic, Muzaka. I know that Ashleen is your daughter. I can sense the werewolf energy in her, though it is dormant. Why is she addressing herself as your niece?"

Muzaka hesitated. Lowering his gaze, he stared at the floor. "I want her to grow up and lead a normal human life, a life like her mother. She cannot do that if she knows of her lineage."

"Why does the fact that she is a werewolf have to hinder her chances at living a normal life? Your people live normal lives."

"Yes," Muzaka admitted. "But Ashleen...she wants to get strong to protect people, to be someone who comes to the aid of others. To be honest, I think she blames herself for her mother's death because she was not strong or brave enough. With that mindset, I fear that if she learns of her powers, she will lead a life of solitude." He looked back up. "Like us. We are two powerful beings, stronger than our own kind, and we have been shut off."

Raizel pat Tao's back. "But we haven't. You found Erin, and you have Ashleen. And I," he smiled. "I have my family. We are not as alone as we first thought. We may have started out on lonely paths because of our positions, but through this journey, we came across other people who were willing to travel down this road with us. In that, the path is no longer lonely."

Muzaka hesitated. "True. But there is the matter of my people finding out."

"She does not need to know that her father is the lord," Raizel started. "That information can come later. What she needs to know is who her father is. As for your people, they do not need to know of her existence either." He hesitated. "Isn't there someone in your pack that you can trust with this knowledge?"

He instantly thought of Garda, and then he thought of Dorant. However, he knew he could instantly trust Garda with anything. Even now, she was probably searching for him.

His smile was small and uncertain. "Perhaps."

Raizel nodded. "When you find that person, never let them go."

Muzaka would have thought that he would be so lucky to be like Raizel and have someone like Frankenstein in his life, someone to unconditionally trust. But he realized that he did have that. He just kept running from her, ignoring her. Yet for all of his actions, she still followed with such devotion.

"Where has your bonded run off to?" Muzaka suddenly asked. He smirked. "Has he left you here to single-parent?"

Raizel looked uncertain. "I do not know. He heard something disturbing regarding some wayward Nobles and humans, and he went to investigate."

Muzaka's smile slipped. "Are the children in danger?"

He did not miss how Raizel's hold on Tao tighten. "Not at the moment. In any case, we won't be lingering here for long." He sighed. "We were visited by a Noble a while ago, and we will return to Lukedonia within a year."

"So soon, huh?" Muzaka leaned back with a groan. "Sorry about that. I know you liked staying here."

"I did," Raizel agreed. "I like this normal life, and I like that there was a chance to let the children live in a safe environment."

Muzaka frowned. "What about Lukedonia is unsafe?"

Raizel leveled Muzaka with a stare, and the werewolf lord understood the unspoken truths the Noblesse would not share. If Muzaka himself was constantly onguard for competitors, then Raizel must be onguard for those who would mean him harm, despite the fact that the Noblesse is a symbol of justice. A feared symbol of justice. Frankenstein could protect himself, but the children were helpless.

"Oh, before I forget," Muzaka leaned forward, "I think Tao is developing some sort of power."

To his surprise, Raizel sighed. "I was afraid of that." The Noblesse held Tao up, examining his hands. "You had previously stated that he shocked you?"

Muzaka nodded in response. "You don't seem too surprised."

"We were expecting it." Raizel tickled Tao's chin. "But...I was also hoping that his powers would remain dormant." Raizel smiled up at the baby. "Did you hurt Muzaka?"

The baby giggled, waving his arms up and down before trying to reach Raizel. Muzaka merely stared, unused to hearing Raizel coo at anyone.

**xXx**

Ashleen had more fun watching the little boy play with his toys than with the toys themselves. He was eagerly showing her how to play with the objects, sitting down on the plush carpet and crawling around making weird noises.

"You know my name," Ashleen started, scooting closer. "But what's yours?"

The boy sat up, fiddling with one of his toys. "Eme."

Ashleen cocked her head. "Eme?" she repeated.

"No." Now the boy was looking at her with all seriousness. "Eme, M two one."

Now Ashleen was thoroughly confused. "Two one?"

He held out his hands, displaying all his fingers as if he was counting. "One, two, three," he scrunched up his nose as he counted. "...ten, eleven…" He lowered his hands in defeat before sticking out his hand for her to shake. "M."

"A-alright." Ashleen shook his hand, baffled at what the boy, M, had tried and failed to tell her. "Um, which toy is your favorite?"

M brightened up. "This one!" He carefully set the toy in her hands, his smile wide as he showed her the toy. "Daddy made this for me."

Ashleen smiled as she handled the toy with care. "Wow. Raizel is really talented."

M shook his head. "No. That's father. Daddy made this." He proudly pointed to the toy again, emphasizing his statement.

Now Ashleen found herself confused more than ever, and she felt that the confusion would only grow if she persisted with more questions.

A woman entered the room carrying the small infant. She smiled down at M. "Here is your brother," she said, setting the infant down. The small child crawled over to M's side, laying his head on his lap.

M looked up at the woman. "Thank you muma."

Ashleen watched as the woman sat on the far side of the room. "Is she your mom?"

"Yeah. I have two daddies and five mommies." M seemed really proud as he helped Takeo sit up properly. He looked at Ashleen with curious eyes. "How many mommies and daddies do you have?"

Ashleen felt a hollow ache in her heart. "I...I don't have a mommy or a daddy." Saying it out-loud...well, she figured she should be used to it by now. Hearing her mother's dying screams while uncle's arms shielded her from watching filled her with a terror that haunted her at night. It had been a few years, yet she still found herself looking for her mother in the crowds, or listening for her voice in the other room.

She heard a sniffing sound, and she looked up to see tears well up in M's eyes. He was obviously trying to hold back the tears, but his lower lip trembled.

"Whoa, wait!" Ashleen exclaimed, panicked. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry!"

"We can share!" M exclaimed. Despite not knowing what was going on, Takeo voiced his agreement with an exclamation. "Muma!" M hollered.

But Annunciata was already running forward. "What's wrong?"

"Can you be her mommy?" M asked, holding Ashleen's hand. "She has no mommy!"

Ashleen sputtered, trying to come up with some form of an explanation, but Annunciata was already embracing her. "Oh of course I will be her mommy! Dear little one, it's going to be alright." Ashleen found herself wrapped up in a warm embrace, but she caught M's happy smile.

"But…" Ashleen stuttered as the woman loosened her hold on her. "I don't think that's how it works-"

"Now I have two daddies, five mommies, two brothers, and one sister," M counted off.

Ashleen could only stare, envying the simplicity and innocence of this child, but she found she could not bring herself to argue.

**xXx**

Crouching low in the dirt, Frankenstein surveyed the encampment below him. The wind was not sharp enough to penetrate his cloak, but the cold breeze did send a shiver down his spine.

Or maybe he was just alerted to the lingering presence in the shadows.

Glancing behind him, he stared into the darkness. "Did the Lord send you?"

Rayga materialized from the shadows. "I am here on personal matters."

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Can I not check in on a friend?" Rayga glanced at the camp down below. Firelight filled the land below in a golden glow, illuminating the white tents scattered in the field. "What has caught your interest?"

"Unrest," Frankenstein stated. Even from where he was, he knew that those who occupied the tents below were not all human. There were some werewolves patrolling the area. And at dawn, they will be marching on the towns slumbering peacefully in the distance.

He stood up from where he was kneeling, descending downward. Though there was no sound of footsteps other than his own, he detected the silent presence near him. "I cannot help but feel like you are here to keep an eye on me."

"You are unpredictable," Rayga commented. "Forgive me for being curious, but what is your purpose for coming here?"

"There are werewolves down there," Frankenstein commented, slowing down as they drew closer to the camp.

Rayga stopped. "Werewolves do not mingle with humans."

"They're not supposed to, yet here we are."

Rayga hesitated. "We are not allowed to interfere in human affairs."

"You're not," Frankenstein agreed. The tips of his fingers glowed purple. "But I can." He moved forward, but Rayga did not follow. Nor did he retreat. He mingled with the shadows, watchful and ready to watch the spectacle.

_"I can't trust anybody here."_

Frankenstein grimaced at the memory. Had he really said that? In his final interaction with Rayga, he had been so focused on finding his Master that he had begun to distrust the Noble he considered a friend. He never thought he would get another chance to take back those words.

"You have always been my friend," Frankenstein murmured in the silence. "Let's see if we can prolong your life." Dark Spear's powers answered to his call, his hands morphing into claws. The sky rained down daggers, sharp and precise, stabbing through the tents.

Shouts and screams and a call to arms filled the plain. Frankenstein stood amidst the chaos. As the first werewolf howl filled the night, he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We are finally caught up to where my fanfiction story has left off. Which means, unfortunately, that daily updates will come to a stop. It was awesome getting to give everyone a chapter everyday, but now you get to experience little ol' me trying to update regularly :) Hopefully it won't be too long since I have some free time over the winter break.


	28. Chapter 28

It was not often that the Nobles would gather outside of the realm of Lukedonia. But when such occurrences happened, it was always conducted in secrecy. To hide one's whereabouts, even for a short time from kin or ruler, the human world offered plenty of opportunities for whispered meetings and forbidden planning. However, the air in the abandoned palace was stiff as the disruption of a long ordained plan was underway. 

“This is a problem.”

Zarga’s voice shattered the silence, condemning the echo into a foreboding warning. Largus pensively stared ahead, mouth tight in a frown. Beside him, not seated too far away, Gradeus shifted in agitation. The rolling waves of his fury stifled the air as his emotions bled out. Largus would have reprimanded Gradeus about his lack of control, but he knew better than to agitate the berserker. 

“We need to find the source of this disruption,” Largus answered finally, resting his hand on the armrest of the chair. “And we need an update on the whereabouts of Lord Muzaka and his child.” 

“As far as the werewolves know,” Zarga stated, “they lost Muzaka about a few months ago. He suddenly changed course and quickly left with his daughter. The werewolves have been unable to pick up their scent.” He sat down with a heavy sigh, gaze troubled. “But that will not matter if our deal with the humans is shattered if the werewolf support is withdrawn.”

“Humans can do nothing against us,” Gradeus commented, voice laced with arrogance. “They can whine and threaten all they want but in the end, it is all meaningless against our power. We don’t even need the humans to kill the child. We just need to make it look like it was a human who did the deed.”

“Yes, but as I stated before,” Zarga argued. “There is someone or something picking off the werewolves. They are being slaughtered and the human forces scattered. If we were to get involved, the Lord will be made aware of our actions. He might send another Noble to investigate.”

Largus leaned back. “Where was the last disturbance in the army?” 

“I believe the force stationed in England was disrupted,” Zarga replied. “That was three days ago.” He moved a finger alongside the map on the table. “However, I had received word that a new werewolf force has started to pick up traction toward Italy. Still, whoever is attacking them is moving just as quick, which worries me because this is the movement of a Noble. Or a troublesome werewolf.”

Largus inclined his head. “Then I believe it is time we send one of our own to sniff out this threat, and deal with it. Promptly.” He leaned back. “This is a mere hiccup in the road. Human land means nothing to us, not like it does to the werewolves. Once the Noblesse is dealt with, we can move forward from there.” 

**xXx**

Black smoke stretched up to the cloudy grey skies. The smell of ashes and wet earth swept across the land. Yet a mere twenty miles, a town rested peacefully, even as wary guards stood armed and ready atop the wall, watchful for the large army spotted heading their way. Their dedication would be rewarded. No sword would be drawn today. The town would see another peaceful year. 

Frankenstein pulled away with a huff, his shoulder stinging with pain. “Leave me be. I’m fine.”

Rayga pulled away, red eyes narrowed as the difficult human refused further medical assistance. Frankenstein knew that he was frowning behind that mask. “Fine.” The white cloth, now stained red, he had used to clean Frankenstein’s wounded shoulder fluttered to the ground. “You are just like a troublesome child.”

Frankenstein scoffed, resisting the urge to rub at his sore arm. “You would know.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t,” Rayga quipped. “Rajak was a quiet child, never one to fuss. Sometimes I would forget that he was even in the room.” He glanced at Frankenstein. “And he is obedient.” 

Frankenstein chuckled, imagining the quiet and diminutive Rajak in his place, allowing his father to clean at his wounds without complaint. But already, Frankenstein could feel the wound close up, leaving dried blood stains on his skin. 

“Your son, Rajak,” Frankenstein stated, and he could feel Rayga’s gaze on him. “He’s a good kid. He’ll make you proud.”  _ You will be proud of him.  _

Rayga was silent for several moments. Silently standing up, he regarded the human. “What are you doing, Frankenstein?”

“What does it look like? I’m de-stressing. Fighting the werewolves provides that.” 

“You are targeting the human war-camps that have recruited werewolves.” Rayga stared ahead, gaze fixated in the direction the town was. “It is almost as if you knew they were here.”

“I never lost touch with the human world,” Frankenstein replied. “I did not like what I had heard about supposedly ‘god-like’ warriors fighting on the frontlines. So I investigated and decided to take action.” He stood up, rubbing at his throbbing shoulder. Well, his shirt was ruined and he had left his jacket behind somewhere, but he was still able to fight. “However, I am concerned about their reasons for aiding the humans, especially when their lord had informed the Nobles that they were not involved in the skirmishes.”

Rayga blinked. “How did you know of that?”

“My Master informed me,” he answered, grinning at the Noble. “Besides, Muzaka is not one to involve himself in human affairs like this. It’s unlike him. He believes that humans should be left alone to sort through their skirmishes.” He surveyed the destruction he had created, smoke reaching up to the sky. “If we can, I would like to capture one werewolf for interrogation.”

“You would interrogate a werewolf?” Rayga’s tone held no accusation, but mere interest. 

“Not me. But Muzaka might be interested in what the werewolf has to say. His people are hiding from him. He’ll want to know why.” 

Rayga was silent for several moments before he sighed. “Where to next?”

Frankenstein blinked. “You’re still coming? You haven’t lifted a finger to help me at all!”

“You didn’t look like you needed it.” Rayga folded his arms. “But I figure that once you capture your werewolf, you will cease to harass the humans.”

Frankenstein smirked. Pushing his hair back, he stared ahead. “The mountains. There’s another smaller camp that broke off from the main one. That should be our last stop. Hopefully, it ends with a hostage.” 

**xXx**

Muzaka watched from the window as his daughter chased after an overly enthusiastic M. Ashleen’s red braid was coming undone, her cheeks were flushed as she laughed, but her smile was infectious. M did his best to run as fast as he could, but in the end, he was lifted up off the ground by Ashleen, the game concluded, and both children shrieking with laughter. 

“Have you thought about letting her stay here?” 

Raizel’s question pulled Muzaka’s attention away from the window. The Noblesse had joined him in watching the children playing outside. Muzaka mulled over the question before shrugging. “Perhaps...it might be for the best.”

Raizel sighed. “If you do, then I would encourage you to give some serious thought to telling her about her lineage.”

“I know, I know,” Muzaka groaned. “I’m just...I’m trying to figure out how to tell her.”

“How about starting with ‘I am your father’?” 

Muzaka would have banged his head against the window if it weren’t for the fact that he would have created a mark on the pristine glass, and the maids were just as much of a neat-freak as Frankenstein was. He watched as Ashleen and M observed the new flowers in the garden. A few paces away, the gardener stopped to glance at them before returning to his work, a fond smile on his face. 

“I think she is quite taken with your family,” Muzaka murmured. “She would love living here.”

“I am sure that if you asked her what she wanted, her answer might surprise you.” Raizel’s smile was knowing, as if he knew a secret. “She is a wonderful child.”

Muzaka felt a warmth, maybe pride or joy, bloom in his chest. Both men were quiet as they watched their children play in the sunshine. 

The sound of an eager baby drew their attention. Both Raizel and Muzaka turned to see Takeo struggle to push himself up in a standing position on the rug. His blue eyes were narrowed as he grunted before pushing up with his arms. 

Raizel rushed forward and picked Takeo up, effectively stopping Takeo from making any further progress in his efforts. Muzaka watched, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you holding him too much?”

Raizel hesitated. “I don’t want Frankenstein to miss his first steps.” He quietly held Takeo, his expression troubled. 

Muzaka was silent, the absence of the blond man registering to him once more. “He’s been gone for an unusually long time. Has he done this before?”

Raizel frowned. “It’s usually when he has something to hide from me, like when he retreats to his lab.”

Muzaka frowned. “His lab?”

“Ah, sorry, I got lost in a memory. It’s nothing.” Raizel turned away to pick up a toy for the squirming Takeo. “The bond is silent, but it’s alive.” Then, as if to reassure himself, Muzaka heard the final whisper, “he’ll be alright.” 

**xXx**

The air was slightly chilly, yet the sunshine combated against the cold. However, in the shade of the trees, Ashleen was made aware of the changing in the seasons. 

Ashleen stared up at the tree with a frown. “This? Are you sure?”

M nodded, holding up his arms. “Up.”

Ashleen looked at the low hanging branch before shrugging. “Okay.” Picking up M, she set him on the branch before climbing up to join him. The child clung to the branch, yet his gaze was set as he determinedly held on and made room for her to sit with him. M’s gaze was focused on the branches again as he looked up, searching. He sighed in disappointment. “No apples.” 

Ashleen followed his gaze up to the green leaves, the sun shining through the canopy and creating an emerald glow. She grinned. “Wow. You really like apples.”

M nodded. “Daddy makes good apple pie and sauce. The babies get the apple sauce the most. But daddy lets me lick the spoon!” 

Over the past few days, Ashleen had figured out that ‘father’ was Raizel, whereas ‘daddy’ was for another mysterious man that she had yet to meet. Settling in her spot on the tree, Ashleen tilted her head. “What’s your daddy like?”

M hummed for a moment. “Tall. Smart. He’s very strong. Makes good food.” He blinked. “He’s scary when he’s angry.”

Ashleen frowned. “Does he get angry at you?”

“No. Only the bad guys.” M pulled at a leaf, twirling it in his hands as if he were lost in thought. 

“Bad guys?” Ashleen was confused. “What kind of bad guys?”

“Scary ones,” he answered. “They hurt me and my brothers.” Then he looked startled and stared at her. “But it’s a secret!”

The uncomfortable pit of worry settled in Ashleen’s stomach. “But if someone is hurting you, then we should tell-”

“It’s okay! Daddy killed them!”

“He what?” Ashleen felt her head swarm with this alarming bit of information. Maybe...oh! Maybe this was all...make-believe? Her uncle seemed well acquainted with Raizel, and Raizel seemed well acquainted with this...other man. She was beginning to wonder if this man even existed. After all, she had discovered that M had a wild imagination during her stay. Perhaps he made this man up. And the...bad guys. 

M was staring pensively at her, and Ashleen smiled uneasily. “Ah, okay. So no more bad guys?”

M seemed to relax. “Nope. I don’t have bad dreams anymore because daddy helps me.”

“He...oh, okay,” she sighed in relief. “So the bad guys were in your dreams?”

“Yeah. But they went bye-byes.”

That made so much more sense! Ashleen giggled nervously before she broke out into a fit of laughter. To think that her mind had strayed so far to the worse possible solution! Her imagination must be wild like M’s. 

“Do you know where your daddy is?” Ashleen asked, breathless from her nervous laughter. “I would like to meet him before we leave.”

M looked sad. “You’re leaving?”

“Uncle doesn’t stay in one place too long,” she confessed. “But we might stay here longer than usual.” She looked at M kindly, noting the sadness in his grey eyes. “Don’t worry! We might not leave for a while.”

He looked away, the leaf he had been playing with now in tattered ribbons. “Okay.” He kicked his feet up. “I don’t know where daddy is. I’m worried.”

She tilted her head. “Why would you be worried?”

“Because father is worried. And sad.” He dropped the leaf, the torn remains fluttering to the ground below. “If he’s sad, it’s because of daddy or us. And I’m a good boy. I don’t make father sad.”

“Maybe your father just misses your daddy,” Ashleen offered. “People sometimes get sad when they miss someone.”

M nodded. “But I want him to come back.” He looked up with a smile. “I think my daddy will like you. He can be your daddy too, and then we can be brother and sister!”

Ashleen hesitated. “I...I can’t take your daddies. They’re yours.” 

“Because you already have a daddy?”

Ashleen blinked, startled, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. She could feel M’s gaze on her, suddenly thoughtful and unusually silent for a child. 

“He’s...he’s not my dad.” It came out as a whisper, and she wanted to take it back immediately. 

A small hand was on hers, and she looked up to see, not the eyes of a child, but of someone who understood way behind his years. 

Ashleen was still with M’s hand holding hers. Her eyes felt warm and heavy, and she looked away to hide the tears. Breathing in deeply, her heart felt immensely heavy. What was she doing? She was usually so good with hiding her true emotions and feelings, only entertaining the idea of having a father figure in the dark of the night. But here, out in the open daytime, those feelings and wishes were flourishing, ever so strongly. 

“But I want him to be,” she finished finally, her unspoken wish finally out in the open. 

M’s smile was understanding, and it caught her by surprise that a child could be so mature.

**xXx**

Raizel stood in the center of the room, completely still and focused. His eyes were closed, focused solely on the bond. Normally, he would not worry about Frankenstein’s actions. He knew his bonded was capable of defending himself, even taking on stronger enemies. But these were uncertain times, and from what Raizel could gather from what his bonded had shared, the plans were already in motion. 

He could feel Frankenstein’s confidence and set determination, a storm set in motion, ready to destroy until his goal is achieved. If Raizel stretched out his senses a bit farther, he could sense the wariness and the wounds he had sustained. But still, he was pressing on, ignoring his own injuries. 

What a hypocrite, Raizel thought with a sigh. Frankenstein would fret over Raizel and the boys, but when it came to his own health and well-being, he was completely careless. 

Raizel opened his eyes at the thought. “Oh dear.” He felt Frankenstein’s mind brush against his, assuring him that everything was alright. 

The door opened, and Raizel turned to see Annunciata enter, holding Tao. “All done!” she exclaimed, setting him down on the comfortable rug. Her smile faded as she looked at Raizel knowingly. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but withheld it. 

“What is on your mind?” Raizel asked.

Annunciata hesitated for just a small moment. “Ah, it is nothing...well, actually, it is hardly nothing. But we were wondering about the whereabouts of Master Lee.”

Well, Raizel was wondering the same thing. “I wish I could give you an answer.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “He is handling a family skirmish. I do not know where it has taken him or when he will be back.”

“Signore, I was not aware you had family!”

“Distant,” Raizel admitted. He sighed, knowing that Frankenstein was trying to make the necessary preparations for the staff when they would leave. “In fact, we might have to leave soon.”

“Oh.” Annunciata looked saddened at the statement.

“But it won’t be for a long while,” Raizel assured her. 

“I know,” she said softly. “But I enjoyed being here. Your family is a treasure.” She gazed down at Tao with a smile. “But I will continue to enjoy it while I still can!”

Raizel allowed himself a small smile. Yes, and he would allow himself to do the same; to enjoy this peaceful life while he still had it. 

**xXx**

Ashleen bounced on the large bed, a bright smile on her face. Muzaka hesitated as he set his coat down on the chair, wondering if he should continue with his initial intent, which was to follow Raizel’s advice. But for now, he just listened to the excited chatter of his daughter as she recounted the time she spent playing with M, watching the babies, and running around the large home. 

Finally, Ashleen settled into the bed with a tired sigh, worn out as the day's events took a toll on her body. 

Now, Muzaka decided, was the best time to follow his friend’s advice. If he didn’t, he knew it would never happen. Already he felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, where the right way was to jump even as something inside of him urged him to run from the edge before the fall caused any damage. 

He sat beside the bed, fixing Ashleen with a gaze. The girl was immediately aware of the severity, and she sat up, the moment of her excitement gone. “Uncle? What’s wrong?”

Muzaka cursed himself for filling her with such needless worry. “Nothing is wrong,” he assured her. “I just...I need to talk to you about something.”

Ashleen looked at him, brow furrowed. “Are we leaving?”

Muzaka hesitated. “Soon. But not now.”

Ashleen sighed, looking down for a brief moment before looking back at him. “Okay. Where are we going?”

Muzaka blinked. “I...It’s just me this time. I’ve been thinking...that you could stay here with my friend. You won’t have to sleep on the ground anymore or pick up and move.” He attempted to smile, even as he felt his heart grow heavy with sadness. “You’ll be safe here as well, and you won’t ever be hungry or tired.”

“But you won’t be here.” Ashleen’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Are you...do you want to leave me?”

“No.” His voice was hoarse. “I want to take you with me, always and forever. But...that’s not what’s best for you.”

“I don’t want a home or a warm bed,” Ashleen stood up from the bed, tears falling down her cheeks. “I want to stay with you.” She looked down, sniffling. “You...you are like a father to me. Ever since mother died, I thought of you as my dad.” Now she was crying, her shoulders trembling. 

Muzaka was off the bed and on his knees before her, tilting Ashleen’s chin up. He smiled, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “And you are my daughter,” he whispered. “I have never wanted to leave you. I’ve loved you since the moment your mother told me she was pregnant with you.”

Ashleen’s tears burst forth once more as she fell into his embrace, clinging to him as she cried into his shoulder. “Daddy.” Her voice trembled, her small frame shaking as she cried, clinging to him with such a tight grip. Muzaka held her, feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks, and he wondered why he had held out for so long in telling her the truth.

**xXx**

The werewolves were not using brute strength this time. No, they were moving like a hidden unit, blending in the branches of the trees of the formations of the rocks, using the darkness to conceal their movements. 

But the Kertia family owned the shadows. Intruders would not be tolerated. 

And of course, Frankenstein knew how to move in the shadows as well. 

The werewolf force was small, yet no less strong. Dark Spear was attempting to take advantage of his body in his weakened state. Perhaps he should have listened to Rayga and taken a few days to rest. 

But the werewolves had been moving near the borders of Italy. Frankenstein did not want to leave it up to chance should they catch the scent of their Lord, and evidently, his Master and family. It was hardly a coincidence that they suddenly broke ranks and moved in that direction.

Dark Spear was now covering past his elbows. He felt the flames burn his feet. Breathing in, he fought against his adversary. He was determined to capture at least one werewolf. The last two had fallen to his blade. He had heard the dying cries of another, no doubt Rayga’s work. 

His wounds throbbed, protesting at the movements and additional injuries he was receiving. The determined gleam in the werewolf’s eyes glowed with wild pleasure, eager to sink its claws in its prey. 

Only, it never got the chance. Twin blades slashed across the werewolf’s back. Eyes widening, the werewolf now faced the Kertia family leader. Rayga was vanishing from sight, cutting at the ankles and shoulders of the werewolf. Rayga would have to be persistent to match with the werewolf’s fast regeneration. 

Except, Dark Spear’s spikes rained down from the sky, impaling the werewolf and halting the regeneration. With a final scream, the werewolf collapsed. 

Frankenstein attempted to steady his breathing. He unclenched his fist, Dark Spear withdrawing with one last hateful hiss. He was bleeding in new and old places. His shirt was in tatters, and he once again cursed himself for not bringing a spare. 

Rayga stepped close to his side, and Frankenstein noted that the Kertia assassin seemed a little worn as well. He couldn’t remember when he had last heard of a Noble ever getting into a skirmish with a werewolf. 

Rayga nodded to the immobilized werewolf. “I thought you wanted him alive.”

“Oh he is,” Frankenstein stated. “But he won’t be causing much trouble.” He glanced up at the darkening sky. “We will have to move fast before he recovers.” 

Rayga’s weapons vanished, but his wary stance remained. “You will take him to Lukedonia?”

Frankenstein hesitated. Taking the werewolf to Lukedonia was his goal. He was just not looking forward to arriving there where the Lord would no doubt ambush him with questions. Not to mention, he really wanted to get back to his Master and the children. 

Rayga saw his hesitation. “Frankenstein, I am more than capable of transporting a prisoner myself.”

Frankenstein shook his head. “No. I won’t leave you to do that.”

“Frankenstein.” An uncharacteristic warmth was in Rayga’s tone. “Go back to your master. You’ve probably worried him with your absence. I can take it from here.”

As tempting as it was, he was uncomfortable with leaving Rayga to deal with an unpredictable werewolf. Saying that out-loud would have stung Rayga’s pride, but, well, Noble pride be damned. 

A heavy presence filled the air. Frankenstein tensed and stepped closer to the werewolf, but Rayga was moving faster, detecting the danger before his human companion. His soul weapon was out, blocking the blast aimed at the werewolf prisoner. A blast that would have surely killed the werewolf. 

“Oh my,” a familiar voice crooned from the smoke. “Why are you protecting an adversary?”

Frankenstein growled, clawed hands forming and Dark Spear roaring with glee at the opportunity of another fight. 

“Gradeus,” Rayga stated, relaxing slightly at the sight of what he perceived to be an ally. 

The war god stepped forward, hands lazily stuffed in his pockets. “My bad. I saw the remnants of a battle and attempted to help clean up your mess.”

“This werewolf is not to be killed,” Rayga stated. “He is our prisoner.”

Gradeus raised a white eyebrow. “Since when do we take prisoners?” His gaze fell on Frankenstien. “Well, you look like crap.”

Frankenstein frowned. That blast from Gradeus was no accident. He was sent to tie up loose ends. But would he attack Rayga, a recognized clan leader?

It seemed Gradeus was not eager to fight, uncharacteristically, as he bounced on his heels. Probably coming to the same conclusion as Frankenstein had. Attacking Frankenstein would cause no problem, only if the Noblesse got involved with his untimely death. But Rayga had several connections, one of them being the Lord, and the Lord would be swift to find out what happened to his clan leader. 

“So what’s the deal with the prisoner?” Gradeus persisted, stepping forward with his red eyes fixated on the groaning werewolf. Frankenstein watched him warily, wondering if another attempt was to be made on the werewolf’s life. 

“His lord will want to question him,” Rayga calmly stated, not at all concerned. 

Not good. Not good! Too much information was being revealed to Gradeus, and Frankenstein needed to stop it before Gradeus caught on that Frankenstein was aware of their scheme. 

“We better go, Rayga,” Frankenstein said curtly. He grabbed the bound werewolf, all the while keeping an eye on Gradeus. All of his past anger came forth. This was the traitorous snake that had killed Rajak, Rayga’s own son. And he had the audacity to stand there in their presence. Granted, none of that had happened yet, but now Frankenstein was aware of the underlying blood-lust and hatred in Gradeus. He had no intention of leaving his friend alone now. 

“Gradeus will accompany me,” Rayga stated, unaware of Frankenstein's anger. “This will not be a problem.”

“Rayga, wait-” Frankenstein started. 

“Of course,” Gradeus interrupted. “Escorting one werewolf should not be a problem.”

Frankenstein hesitated.  _ I’m sorry Master.  _ “Because I have a personal interest in this werewolf, I will accompany you both. We wouldn’t want to keep the Lord waiting.” Now Gradeus will know not to do anything suspicious. Rayga’s disappearance will be noted and thoroughly investigated, especially if Frankenstein is present as a witness. 

Gradeus’s expression tightened, and Frankenstein had to resist the urge to smirk. No doubt he had been hoping to stage a little ‘accident’ for the werewolf so that no answers would be given. But with Rayga and Frankenstein in his presence, he would be unable to do anything. It was no coincidence that Gradeus was sent here, no doubt trying to find out what was befalling the werewolves and creating a problem in the plans of the traitors. 

The Nobles were on the move, and if desperate, they may take matters into their own hands. 

Frankenstein thought that they had more time, but at most, they had a year. The only reason the plan was halted was because the Union had lost the location of Muzaka and Ashleen because of their move to Italy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone! Stay safe, stay warm, and enjoy the update!


	29. Chapter 29

M21 stared intently at Takeo, his grey eyes narrowed. Takeo, unfazed by the scrutiny, babbled incoherently, waving his hands around as if to emphasize the importance of his words. The pillows he was resting on allowed him to remain sitting up. Even though Takeo could sit up and even crawl now, he was content with laying down for the moment.

From where he was sitting on the ground, Raizel watched the boys with an amused smile. “What is he saying?”

M21 sat back with a thoughtful expression. “He wants to go outside.”

A soft chuckle escaped the Noblesse’s lips. “Oh, does he?” Picking up Takeo, Raizel smiled at the infant. “Outside? You want to go outside?” The infant babbled in response, smiling widely. 

“Ouchtide!” Takeo exclaimed. 

“Yes he does,” M21 asserted, settling onto Raizel’s lap. “He told me so.”

“I believe you.” Raizel gazed down at the child with a tender gaze. With his free hand, he stroked M21’s hair. “Have the nightmares gone away?”

M21’s small nod was slow. “Yes. I slept good last night.”

Takeo giggled. “Ma too!”

Even though Raizel did not need to sleep as much as the humans, he had remained at their side in the bedchambers. He was now getting used to laying in a bed for long hours with M21 nestled at his side. Raizel liked the company and the sense of another person beside him. It erased the loneliness. The silence in the nursery was disconcerting, and he could only blame it on the missing presence of a certain blond human. So accustomed to Frankenstein’s presence, the closeness of the bond and his life force signature in the room, that Raizel was unnerved by the sudden silence. 

Raizel’s fingers stilled atop M21’s head. Closing his eyes, he stretched out his senses past the mansion. Muzaka’s warrior presence flared past him for a brief moment before his senses stretched far beyond the fields, the town, the country itself, and covering an entire ocean before he found his bonded. He could feel every single wound that marred Frankenstein’s body, the wariness in his soul as if it were Raizel’s own exhaustion. The fear and anxiety that was so deeply rooted into Frankenstein’s existence threatened to drag Raizel down, and the Noblesse’s brow furrowed with worry. 

With a shuddering breath, Raizel opened his eyes to the bright, comforting room that was the sitting area. Yes, this timeline had changed him. If Muzaka knew how frequently Raizel explored the bond and checked in on Frankenstein, the werewolf would label him as clingy. 

“Is daddy okay?” M21’s inquisitive voice drew his attention to the small child who beseeched him with worried eyes. 

Raizel smiled in an attempt to hide his fatigue. “I am sure he is okay.”

M21 squirmed on his lap. “Was he happy?”

Raizel tilted his head at the odd question. Happy? He had detected no positive emotions through the bond. “He is...tired,” he answered finally. 

M21 seemed to understand the answer because he nodded. “He’s doing important stuff.”

Raizel’s attention was now completely focused on the child. He and Frankenstein had discussed long ago that the possibility of the boys having any prior knowledge of their past lives would have to be treated as a certainty. Still, Raizel was curious to see just how much M21 knew. “Important stuff?”

“To protect you.”

The answer solidified any doubts Raizel may have had about M21’s knowledge of the upcoming future. At this moment, he was staring down not at the infant child that ran rampant in the gardens with Ashleen, but the lost stray werewolf they took in as their own so long ago. 

“To protect everyone,” Raizel found himself saying.

M21 pouted, and the illusion of the grown man, the werewolf warrior, faded away. “He can do it here.”

Raizel found himself agreeing. Another pit of worry settled in his stomach. When he had reached through the bond, he had felt another presence; an unwelcome presence that tainted Frankenstein. The presence of a traitor Noble. The presence of that Noble left Raizel with memories of what the Nobles had inflicted on his bonded. Despite his earlier declaration on wanting to save those Nobles, to show them mercy, Raizel had entertained the brief and sudden idea of revenge. 

He did not like this feeling, this uncontrollable feeling of possessiveness. He had felt it only briefly when he looked at the children, but he had never looked or thought of his bonded in that way. Yes, before, he hated whenever Frankenstein put himself in danger purely for his master’s sake. But he understood that Frankenstein was as wild and reckless as they came, and Raizel’s unwavering trust in his bonded had led him to make judgment calls based on that trust. He knew his bonded’s skill and strength better than anyone else. Any enemies Frankenstein came across would surely be destroyed. 

However, Raizel saw the pain and the unspeakable damages those enemies inflicted on Frankenstein. Moreover, now that Raizel had time to think about it, something within him curled with anger when he realized that those people dared to harm his bonded. They dared to harm those in his care, those who stood by his side, and Raizel had seen it all happen too many times. 

When Frankenstein came back, and he would come back, Raizel would take his place as protector of his household. The Nobles and humans had fared well without him during the 820 years he had been asleep. It was his family that needed the true protection. 

What was his was not meant to be touched. 

Takeo squirmed in his hold and Raizel put him down. He watched the child with interest and a sorrowful acceptance. Takeo’s blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, his lower lip stuck out as he pushed himself up. Standing on unsteady legs, Takeo took a hesitant step forward. And another. And two more before he gave in to gravity and fell down on the pillows, but his exhilarated smile had yet to fade. 

Mixed emotions crashed over Raizel, and with a heavy heart, he smiled. 

  
  


**xXx**

  
  


The smell of damp earth filled Frankenstein’s nose as he stood before the iron cell. A distracting thought entered his mind, and he remembered the garden he kept at the mansion, and the newer gardens he tended to back at their home in Italy. But unlike the colorful, warm and welcoming gardens he took so much care of, the cells of the Kertia family were tainted with the despair and depressing agony of lost prisoners. All they had in common was the rich, moist smell of the oppressing earth. 

The labyrinths of the Kertia family dungeons were impressive, trapping their prisoners forever underground without a guide, always with an elusive way out and many false leads. Frankenstein wondered if it had ever been used in Rayga’s time before now. He never asked. Nor did he question how deep underground they were. The overwhelming darkness gave the illusion that it was nighttime, and if it were not for the unknown light source streaming from the walls, Frankenstein would have had a hard time seeing anything. 

His shoes scuffed against the stone flooring as he looked away from the werewolf prisoner to the Kertia family leader at his side. “I cannot thank you enough for making these accommodations.”

“Am I right to assume that your business,” Rayga nodded to the chained werewolf, “also concerns our Lord?”

“When Muzaka comes to collect the prisoner,” Frankenstein answered, noticing how the werewolf’s head jerked up at the mention of his lord, “then you will have the answers you seek.” He turned away, feeling a sense of accomplishment. But the burden atop his shoulders had yet to lessen. This was but one step forward in his plans. Gradeus already knew that they had a werewolf prisoner, and no doubt, the little cockroach was off to inform the others. As far as the Nobles knew, Frankenstein’s meddling was a mere hindrance, but nothing more. “I expect Muzaka to come within a few weeks,” Frankenstein continued. 

“He will be secure,” Rayga promised with one final glance at the werewolf. “No one has ever escaped our dungeons.”

Well, now Frankenstein was tempted to try it out just to give Rayga a challenge to his claim. He followed Rayga up the winding stone stairs, the warm glow of the firelights fading away from the cold underground. Still, there was a light glowing from within the walls that guided the travelers, deceptive to those who were not welcome. 

Unlike Frankenstein, Rayga was dressed in simple garb, having changed out of his warrior attire for something more casual. He looked refreshed, not at all as if he had just traveled across an entire ocean with a prisoner after multiple battles. Frankenstein had only hastily changed his clothing, wanting to check up on the prisoner before making a quick retreat off of Lukedonia before the Lord caught wind of his arrival.

“Can I not tempt you to stay a little longer?” Rayga asked. He stopped at the threshold that would lead them to the main estate of the Kertia clan. 

Frankenstein could not keep the exhaustion from his voice. “I have a family to get back to.” 

“Yes, but your wounds are bleeding through your bandages.” Rayga pointedly looked at the red stain on the front of Frankenstein’s new shirt. “Have you not considered the worry you are causing your master?”

In fact, it had been all Frankenstein could think of. The bond was a constant source of comfort, and he was filled with immense guilt whenever he felt his Master reach out to him through the bond. “That is why I cannot delay. I must leave before the Lord decides he wants an audience with me.”

Rayga frowned. “It may already be too late.”

Frankenstein caught wind of the unwanted presence. Stepping into the main halls of the estate, the subdued presence of another Noble caused Frankenstein’s eyes to narrow. Looking up, he saw the small figure waiting in the large entry hall of the Kertia clan. Grey hair with a silver shine was pulled back in a tight braid. Large red eyes that would have been labeled as innocent if not for the disinterested narrow blinked upon their arrival. 

“Lucia Mergas,” Rayga greeted with a polite incline of his head. 

“Rayga Kertia.” The Mergas clan leader took the time to politely greet her fellow clan leader before focusing on the main reason for her visit. “The Lord summons your presence.”

‘Summoned.’ Not ‘request.’ Frankenstein wondered if he should just collapse from the sheer exhaustion building up in his body. All he could do was nod, ignore Rayga’s concerned look, and follow Lucia. Yes, on a normal day, Frankenstein would have snapped back with a witty comment or wiggled his way out of the situation, but he wanted everything to be done and go back to his family. Not putting up a fight would make that happen faster. Hopefully the Lord would just want to ask him a few questions and not draw out the meeting. 

He followed Lucia all the way to the Lord’s palace. She had escorted him as if she suspected that he would disappear on her if given the chance. Again, something he would have done if he was not pressed for time. Any attempt at escape would lead to a pursuit. He could feel the bond between his Master, alert and attentive. He wondered about the boys, if M21 was experiencing any more nightmares, if Takeo had begun to form sentences. Goodness! What if he had begun walking? It saddened him that if that were the case, then he had missed his first steps. 

Entering the gardens of the palace, he hesitated for a small while when he picked up the energy signature of a long forgotten Noble. Glancing up in the direction of the rose bushes, he saw Edian in the gardens. She lingered near the rose bushes, her small fingers delicately holding a frail rose. She looked at him with an unreadable expression, face hollow and eyes unseeing. 

Frankenstein hesitated, his eyes softening with concern. Had she always been that small? Or was it the effects of the drug? Edian had always been a somber presence, her eyes shifting with a hidden bashfulness, but this lack of emotion, of feeling in her gaze, was unlike anything he had ever seen. She really was a pretty, mindless doll. 

He wondered if Largus was nearby. If not, perhaps Edian was stealing away at what little freedom she had. 

Edian would have to hold out in her mental prison a little while longer. He could not act now lest he draw suspicion. The phase of that plan was not yet set in motion. 

Forcing his feet to move forward, to look away from Edian’s helpless form, took more effort than he had initially thought. 

An explosion of emotions through the bond caused Frankenstein to stumble to a halt. Falling to his knees, he gasped as happiness, joy, sadness and regret flowed through him. These...these were not his own emotions! What was happening to his Master?

His vision turned white for a brief moment. The image of a small child, pale and with bright blue eyes, took his first stumbling steps towards him. Small hands waved in the air, reaching out to balance himself. That bright smile was directed at him, no, at the person whose eyes he was seeing through. 

_ “I am sorry. I wanted you to see his first steps.” _

His Master’s voice soothed him. Frankenstein raised a trembling hand to cover his mouth, eyes fixated on the ground.  _ “Thank you...for showing me this.” _

Takeo’s first steps. Takeo was walking! And he had missed it.

“Frankenstein?” 

Frankenstein looked up to see Lucia staring down at him with wide eyes. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You’re-”

Frankenstein stood up, brushing a hand over his cheek where a tear had escaped. “I am alright.” Brushing past her, he made his way out of the gardens. “Let’s not keep the Lord waiting.”

He had lingered long enough. He wanted to go home. 

Despite her sudden perplexity, Lucia led him down the grand halls and to the throne room. 

Lucia halted before the large doors of the throne room. With a curt nod, she stepped away right as the doors opened. With a sigh, Frankenstein closed his eyes before stepping into the throne room. Walking the length to reach the throne, he noted with interest that there were no other occupants in the room, save for him and the Lord. Well, that would make this meeting all the more private so that Frankenstein didn’t have to be on his guard. Much. 

Standing before the Lord’s throne, Frankenstein waited, and in his waiting, his mind wandered. He wondered if Muzaka was doing anything to help his Master in the household. Were the nursemaids on their best behavior? Good lord, what if Annunciata tried to entice his Master! What about Tao? The poor baby had questionable health after all. Was he also trying to walk as well? How much walking was Takeo doing? 

“Your thoughts are very heavy, Frankenstein.” The Lord’s voice cut through the room. 

“I am a busy man,” Frankenstein replied. “I have a lot to think about.”

The Lord hummed. “Do these thoughts have anything to do with your Master?”

“My Master is never far from my thoughts.”

The Lord chuckled. “No, I know that. But do your thoughts drift towards…” the Lord leaned forward, “your Master’s recent actions?”

Frankenstein blinked. “Recent?”

“Oh, of course, it might not be recent. It has been a few months.” The Lord waved a dismissive hand. “But it’s all the Clan Leaders will talk about, and I have to say, I am curious as well.”

Frankenstien tilted his head. “Ah, you mean the sudden power surge.” He shook his head. “Yes. It was surprising, my Master’s sudden lack of control. The explanation I can provide you with is embarrassingly simple. You have been to our home recently, correct?” At the Lord’s frown, Frankenstein continued. “Yes, well, as I am sure you have noticed, we have taken up a new resident in our home.” He noticed with interest how the Lord’s hands clenched into the arms of the chair. “Well, my Master desired a pet, so I purchased a goat.” 

“The goat,” Frankenstein continued slowly, gathering his thoughts, “has caused quite a disturbance. Horrible beast, really. Anyway, she took her rage out on my Master-”

“No!” the Lord exclaimed, horrified. His outburst startled Frankenstein. “It didn’t...attack him, did it?”

“...um, yes it did.”

The Lord seemed to collapse into his chair. “How is it still alive?”

Frankenstein blinked, perturbed by the Lord’s actions. “My Master’s self-control, and the fact that the goat was a mother, prevented him from dealing the finishing blow.” 

“So you fled from your home because you were attacked by an animal?”

“Fled?” Frankenstein snorted, even though the Lord was correct in assuming that they had ‘fled.’ But he had no intention of revealing that they had fled because of the three young human children. No, no, no. He was not revealing that!

Frankenstein shook his head. “Because that demonic beast has taken up residence in our home, we decided to give it some space to...to cool off. That is all. But yes, the power surge from my Master was a result of the goat’s attack. He was merely surprised.” He hoped that the Lord would not ask how his Master was attacked. 

The Lord seemed to process the information, his eyes narrowed. “Interesting,” he muttered. “But Sir Raizel has yet to return to Lukedonia.”

Now, Frankenstein smiled, allowing a bit of pride to slip through. “I chose a wonderful location. My Master enjoys our new home.”

The Lord straightened up, a small smile on his face. “Really? Good, then at least he is getting out in the world and enjoying life.” The Lord tilted his head. “He is enjoying life, correct?”

Frankenstein thought of the boys and how his Master now smiled, never hesitating to hold the children or sleep with them or sit on the ground to play with them. “Yes, he is.” It was all he could have ever hoped for. 

The silence between them stretched on, and Frankenstein felt a small bit of apprehension grow within him. The Lord could read between the lines and detect when something was amiss, but there was no way he could come to the conclusion that there were children involved in all of this. But the holes in his story might encourage the Lord to investigate further. He was a curious being and concerned for the Noblesse. If he felt the need, the Lord would certainly look into the Noblesse’s absence a bit further rather than trust Frankenstein’s words. 

The Lord stood up suddenly. “Ugh, this position is rather bothersome. I feel like I am talking to a prisoner!” To Frankenstein’s surprise, he descended the stairs until he was standing before the human. “There, that’s much better.” He smiled, no hint of serenness in his gaze. “Now, let’s talk about you.”

Frankenstein blinked, his surprise evident. He resisted the urge to step back at the Lord’s sudden close proximity, even as he looked up at the Lord. “Me?” 

“You’ve been causing quite a fuss in the human world, not at all unlike the times before you were bonded to Sir Raizel.” The Lord shrugged, but he did not step away to give Frankenstein space. “Now, your Master knows of your actions, and I just have to wonder why he is allowing you to continue disturbing the werewolves.”

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at the interrogation. “You have had your suspicions about the werewolves mingling with the humans. You have brought those concerns to Muzaka before. I decided to do my own investigating and take matters into my own hands.”

“So the werewolves were causing the humans trouble? Or were they aligning with the humans?” The Lord frowned. “Either way, why did you step in? There was no need to involve yourself in the affairs of the werewolves.”

“Do I need to remind you that I am human?” Frankenstein shot back. “I was defending innocent humans caught in the crossfire as a result of the werewolf interference. Besides,” he shrugged, “their actions were encroaching towards our new home. I could not let it continue without their skirmishes disturbing my Master’s peace.”

“This wouldn’t be about the disturbance near Italy, correct?” 

Frankenstein froze. His eyes snapped up to look into the Lord’s smirking face. Now, the Lord stepped back, but Frankenstein felt like he could not breath. 

“I have been told about the recent werewolf attacks near Italy, but I did not know you were involved in that skirmish. But I hear Italy is lovely! Wonderful choice, Frankenstein. Only the best for your Master, right?” The Lord folded his arms, still smiling that infuriating smile. “Rather peculiar though, as if you had been planning this ahead of time. I was concerned about where you might have hidden Sir Raizel away, and my worries only grew when Rayga was sworn to secrecy! But now my worries have been put to rest.”

Frankenstein didn’t dare say anything.

“But now my curiosity has only grown,” the Lord continued. “Perhaps I should take some time off and visit Italy.”

Frankenstein couldn’t speak. If he did, he would reveal his nervousness. 

Then the Lord sighed with false despair. “But alas, I am the Lord, and a benevolent one at that. I cannot abandon my duties.” He glanced at Frankenstein. “Just as you never abandon yours.”

Now Frankenstein was flooded with confusion. What could he have meant by that?

“By the way, thank you for accompanying Ragar.” The Lord uncrossed his arms. “I know that Gradeus can be a handful, and I do not know what possessed him to travel so far away from Lukedonia. It appears no one wants to tell me anything these days.” He was smiling, but his eyes betrayed a hidden wariness, a hidden message behind cryptic wording. 

Frankenstein only stared. “It was my pleasure.” 

The Lord held his gaze for several moments before shaking his head. “Anyway, I will let you go. Return to your Master, or bother the werewolves. Whatever you want. I won’t keep you.”

Frankenstein hesitantly turned away before stopping to fix the Lord with a stare. “Wandering Nobles has become a common occurrence. My Master is aware of that. Perhaps you should inquire with your Clan Leaders about their little side-projects.” With that, he left. 

His footsteps quickened down the halls. He did not spare anyone a glance. Leaping down the stone stairs, he took off into the air. The wind tugged on his hair and clothes, but he felt like he could breathe again as he finally set for home. 

**xXx**

The throne room was subdued. Quiet. 

The Lord stared down at the gathered Nobles below. All thirteen clan leaders stood at attention, but he could feel their muted confusion in the air. The hasty gathering had caused some confusion. The only one who did not appear as confused was Rayga. The Lord’s gaze flickered over to the Kertia clan leader, the one Noble who had a larger picture of what this puzzle looked like. But the Noblesse’s order had silenced Rayga from sharing anything, something the Lord would not force his friend to break. Rayga was already distressed enough as it was about not being able to perform his duty. 

“As you all know,” the Lord began suddenly, his voice filling the silent room. “The Noblesse has gone missing. As of now, we are approaching the half-an-hour mark when Frankenstein departed Lukedonia. I have no doubt that he is returning to his Master. But still, I am worried about the Noblesse. His absence is out of character for him, and I would prefer to send someone to be my eyes and ears.”

The room hung in tense silence. The Lord remained still, though his eyes observed the Nobles in the room. Edian was silent as always, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Roctis continued to glance at Rayga, who remained poised and still. 

Not a beat later, and Gradeus stepped forward. “My Lord, I volunteer to go after Frankenstein.”

The Lord propped his elbow up and placed his chin on his hand. “You, Gradeus? Why? I was not aware that you and Frankenstein shared a connection.”

“We do not,” Gradeus reluctantly agreed. “But I believe that should Frankenstein prove to be troublesome and noncompliant, I am the best to handle him.”

The Lord hummed. “And why would you need to handle him?”

Gradeus blinked. “Because he surely would not like the idea of being stalked-”

“Now Gradeus, you misunderstand,” the Lord interrupted. “I don’t want Frankestien to be ‘stalked.’ He’ll sniff you out in no time. And if not him, then Sir Raizel will definitely catch wind of your presence. You are merely to be my eyes and ears in their company.” He huffed. “To think I would act so deceitful!”

Rayga stepped forward suddenly. “If I may interject, my Lord, I would like to volunteer my son Rajak Kertia instead.”

The Lord raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“To appease Gradeus’ concerns, Frankenstein would never pose any ill will towards my son. He can remain undetected for a considerable amount of time, allowing him to catch up to Frankenstein and into the territory Frankenstein has claimed as his home.”

The Lord grinned, eyes alight. Yes, this was something much more appealing. He held no doubt about the Kertia family loyalty. In fact, Rayga’s boy was around the same age as his darling Raskrea. The boy was much like his father, eager to prove himself and so obedient and steadfast. “Excellent!” Standing up from his throne, he clapped his hands. “But before you send him off, have him meet with me immediately.” 

  
  


**xXx**

Rayga did not hesitate to summon his son. Rajak diligently stood before his desk, silently watching his father. Rayga took the time to compose two separate letters, eyes narrowed at the paper as if it had personally offended him. Folding the much smaller letter, he placed his personal seal over it before adding further notes to the larger letter. 

“When you arrive at your destination,” Rayga said, finishing up the final letter and folding the smaller one into the larger one, “you are to give this to Frankenstein.”

Rajak nodded, accepting the letters. “Yes father.”

“I will accompany you to the Lord’s manor and see you off.” Rayga stared at his son. “You will serve our Lord faithfully.”

“Of course.” A small bit of nervousness came over Rajak’s eyes, no doubt wondering why his clan leader felt as if he needed to remind him of his duty. 

Rayga had felt no alarm, but rather, an uncomfortable twinge, when Gradeus had volunteered to go after Frankenstein. The reason for this uncomfortable feeling of dread was unknown to him, so he had tuned out all of his senses and focused on the source of his disturbance. He had thought back to that moment on the battlefield when Gradeus had first arrived. Yes, he had seen how Frankenstein was hostile towards Gradeus, but he was like that with everyone. But beneath that mask was a rage and hatred he had never seen before. 

Whatever the cause for that hatred was, Rayga felt that it would have been best to send anyone but Gradeus. There were other Nobles he knew would be a poor choice as a candidate, and he could not volunteer himself, not without abandoning his clan again. 

As he watched the doors of the Lord’s throne room close behind his son, Rayga felt an uncharacteristic sense of dread fill him. Why was he acting so irrational?

“I’m surprised that you volunteered your son at all.”

Rayga did not look away from the doors to acknowledge Gradeus. “It would prove to be a good learning experience for him.”

“But you would trust Frankenstein with your own son? The Lord did not even ask for Rajak’s services. Why would you put your son in such a precarious situation?”

Finally, Rayga turned to regard Gradeus, frowning beneath his mask. “Is there something you want to say?”

Gradeus rolled his eyes. “I am merely expressing my concerns, Rayga. Honestly, sometimes I feel as if you live solely to serve the Lord.”

“I do.”

Gradeus blinked, as if shocked, before a look of disappointment came over his face. “Honestly, I am not even surprised. But I had hoped for...I don’t know, to see your own sense of agency. That you would dedicate yourself completely to someone like that is a bit of a let-down.”

Rayga briefly thought of Frankenstein and Sir Raizel. “It is not as odd as you might think.”

“But you would force that on your own son?”

“Rajak’s loyalty is to the Lord. He follows that unquestioningly.” Rayga tilted his head. “Gradeus, where is this concern coming from?”

Gradeus locked eyes with him. “Who would you choose, your son, or the Lord?”

Rayga felt his muscles stiffen, as if the very chill in the air had frozen his entire body. The question...well, it was unusual! “Why would you ask?”

Gradeus shrugged, so casual for such a heavy question. “No reason.”

“If you have no reason, then why would you ask?” Rayga fully turned to regard him, arms stiff at his sides. 

Gradeus smiled, eyes half lidded in a lazy manner. “I am concerned for you, Rayga. Sometimes I worry that you throw your life away so easily. If the Lord were to decide to enter Eternal Sleep right now, I worry that you would not hesitate to follow him. Do me a favor and prove me wrong, eh? You have a wonderful young son who still needs you. I’d hate to see my friend cut his life so short because of misplaced ideals.” He turned to walk away, waving a lazy hand. “When Rajak gets back, we should all meet up sometime. I would like to test the boy’s strength myself.”

Rayga watched his retreating back fade away as the distance between them widened. The ice in his veins had yet to melt. His heart beat, which had quickened just slightly, had returned to a steady beat. Focusing on the closed doors, he patiently waited, dwelling on the odd encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple of things. First, there is something about Gradeus and Rayga that intrigues me. Gradeus’ conversation with Rayga in the comic struck me as interesting, almost like he was disappointed and angry at Rayga for choosing death over his family. It kind of implied that he was close with Rayga and took his death rather hard. (At least, that’s my opinion). 
> 
> And I am so sorry if everyone was hoping to see Ashleen and Muzaka! We will in the next chapter! Also, having Frankenstein miss Takeo’s first steps was really sad for me, but I decided at the last minute to go through with it. It would seem odd for anyone to force a baby to not take their first steps. 


End file.
